


Порочный круг

by Leona, whatnotness



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona/pseuds/Leona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness





	Порочный круг

Дверь за спиной Инквизитора хлопнула слишком резко — Жозефина неловким движением сбила несколько фигурок с карты, а Каллен почти сразу выступил вперёд.Последним, кто срывал военный совет, был Дориан, и повод для этого оказался довольно веский. Не хватало ещё очередных магистров или армий демонов.  
Людей, замерших на пороге, он не знал. Охраны, обычно стоявшей у двери, нигде не наблюдалось, и Каллен предостерегающе опустил ладонь на рукоять меча.  
Жозефина часто попрекала, что он лезет в битву раньше, чем даёт шанс хоть что-то сказать, но зачастую говорить и не приходилось — их враги успевали начать сражение первыми. Любое промедление вызывало большую опасность.  
— Кто вы? — спросил Инквизитор, неспешно оборачиваясь. Его движения были плавными, как бывают у охотников перед диким зверем.  
Краем глаза Каллен заметил, как Лелиана отошла в тень и увлекла за собой Жозефину; сам же он обогнул стол и встал у плеча Инквизитора.  
Их было двое — мужчина и женщина, оба молодые, светловолосые, похожие как отражения. Оружия в руках они не держали, хотя за поясом мужчина вполне мог скрывать несколько кинжалов — но Каллен опасался вовсе не обычной стали. Он цепко осмотрел обоих гостей, пытаясь найти след магии.  
— Прошу прощения за вторжение. — Мужчина учтиво кивнул. — Меня зовут Андре Дюран. У моей сестры есть важная информация для Инквизиции.  
— Дюран — небольшие владения на севере Орлея, — еле слышно предупредила Жозефина. Каллен оглянулся. Лелиана не выпускала её вперёд так же, как он сам не пускал вперёд Инквизитора. Жозефина чуть повысила голос, когда поняла, что Лелиана настроена решительно: — О встрече с его светлостью договариваются заранее. Мы можем обсудить…  
Женщина прервала её взмахом руки.  
— Верни меня, — без намёка на вежливость сказала она.  
— Вернуть? — эхом отозвался Инквизитор. — Вернуть куда?  
Он склонил голову.  
Женщина была невысокой, едва достигала им плеча, но смотрела она не вверх, не в их лица. Нет, её интересовало что-то другое. Пусть она, без всяких сомнений, обращалась к Инквизитору, Каллен проследил её взгляд, направленный вниз, к левой руке. Обычно люди смотрели с любопытством, с интересом, кто-то с не очень хорошо затаённым страхом. Но только не она. Она смотрела жадно, будто ей не мешала перчатка, скрывающая метку.  
На секунду Каллену померещилось, что в её глазах отразился зеленоватый отсвет.  
— Глупый вопрос, — сказала она, вскинув голову. — Чем занимается ваша Инквизиция? Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул меня в Тень.  
Каллен не помнил, в какой момент меч оказался у её горла. Андре рванулся вперёд, опуская руку к поясу, но женщина покачала головой, и он тут же послушно остановился. На обнажённой шее проступала красная полоска крови.  
Меч Каллен всё равно не убрал, даже чуть сильнее вдавил лезвие.  
— Каллен, — окликнул Инквизитор, но он не обратил внимания, потому что прямо сейчас всё его внимание было сосредоточено на другом.  
Она улыбалась.  
Эта улыбка — Каллен узнал её, видел в самых тёмных кошмарах и не мог перепутать ни с чем другим.  
— Самый простой способ вернуть демона в Тень — убить его.  
Прозвучало хрипло, неприятно; горло драло от неожиданно вспыхнувшего волнения, но своё предупреждение Каллен произнёс твёрдо. Где-то сзади негромко охнула Жозефина, но можно было не отвлекаться. За ней присматривала Лелиана.  
— Убить, — мягко повторил Инквизитор. — Но ты бы не проделала такой долгий путь ради смерти от моей руки, верно? — Он выждал несколько секунд, словно любовался этой улыбкой, а потом продолжил: — Кто ты? Что ты хочешь?  
Вопросы звучали неправильно. Её желания не имели никакого значения, потому что она была демоном.  
— Мои желания не имеют никакого значения, — ответила она то ли на вопрос Инквизитора, то ли на мысли Каллена. — Как правило. Я — желание Андре Дюрана, который хотел, чтобы его сестра жила, я — желание Каролин Дюран, которая хотела жить. Я могла бы быть и твоим желанием, — на мгновение она сощурилась, как если бы угадывала, — ответом на все вопросы, что так мучают тебя. Я могла бы стать желанием сотни и тысячи. Но не стану.  
Она подняла руку и с неожиданной силой отвела меч от горла. Каллен позволил, потому что не мог оторваться от капли крови, которая скатилась к вырезу платья, оставляя за собой бурую дорожку. У демонов не бывало крови, он знал это наверняка.  
— Ты исправляешь мир, меняешь его, латаешь дыры, одну за другой, день за днём. Ты закрываешь проходы, надеясь, что этим спасаешь всё кругом. О, как ты ошибаешься.  
Повисла тишина. Они ждали молча, хотя Создатель свидетель, всё, чего хотел Каллен — снова занести меч.  
— Я застряла здесь, в этом отвратительном мире, в этом отвратительном теле, в этом ужасном желании. И я такая не одна.

* * *

— Мы не можем поверить ей. Это абсолютно… недопустимо.  
— А если она права?  
— Тогда она будет первым демоном, который не лжёт.  
— Демоны не лгут, — возразила Лелиана. — Демоны говорят именно то, что мы хотим услышать.  
Они обнажают сокровенное: самые большие страхи, самые тайные желания.  
Каллен раздражённо повёл плечом.  
Покои Инквизитора были залиты светом — сюда никому не было хода, только внизу стояло несколько стражников. Чувствовать себя загнанным в собственной крепости было непривычно для Каллена; это было непривычно для них всех, поэтому Кассандра то и дело постукивала ногой, вглядываясь в горы, а Жозефина сидела со слишком прямой спиной.  
Инквизитор с Лелианой проявляли намного меньше тревоги, но их скупые эмоции тоже говорили о том, как все напряжены.  
— Это опасно, — сказал Инквизитор. Он устало растирал виски ладонями. — Верить демону — опасно. Но то, что она говорит…  
— Опаснее было бы не поверить, — закончила Кассандра.  
— Сейчас это только слова. Единственное подтверждение — она сама и, должно быть, Коул. Но если мы не прислушаемся, через месяц к нашему порогу может прибить десяток тварей.  
Или десяток тварей прибьёт к порогу фермера, к дому лекаря, далеко от Скайхолда, в один из роскошных садов Орлея или к казарме в Денериме. Демоны — привычное зло для храмовников, для магов, но простые люди знали о них слишком мало, а столкнувшись недавно, встретили только лишения.  
Один одержимый едва не уничтожил Киркволл; один демон может разорить деревню, но на что способны демоны, которые так похожи на людей? — Она обещала найти других, — сказал Инквизитор. Он держал руку слишком близко к губам, поэтому звук получался приглушённый. Словно он хотел, чтобы другие вслушивались. — Предупредила об опасности и предложила решение. Слишком удачно, чтобы довериться. Где она?  
— Я попросила обустроить им комнату в башне. Подальше от других. — Жозефина блекло улыбнулась. — Вы бы видели, как туда пытались поднять кровать — сломали бы всё, если бы не милорд Андре.  
Попавший под влияние демона человек пропадал, медленно, но верно растворялся в твари, и Андре Дюран давно был бы мёртв, если бы демон не завяз в реальном мире.  
В те короткие мгновения, что Каллен его видел, Андре выглядел даже слишком живым. Он помогал обставлять комнату, извинялся за неудобства и угощал выпивкой за свой счёт тех, кто проявлял участие.  
— А я, в свою очередь, выставил у комнаты охрану, — медленно сказал Каллен. — Но они не продержались рядом и суток. Одного нашли спящим, а другой ушёл кормить лошадей. Я сменил их, но и те ушли.  
Судя по докладу, один весь вечер просидел рядом с бардом в таверне, разучивая ноты, пока Сэра не бросила в него мешок с мусором. Разбудить рядового Эндрю вышло только к вечеру — и всё это не считая людей, которые охраняли демона в тюрьме. Тот единственный раз, когда её пытались запереть, кончился неудачей. Всё это здорово нервировало.  
— Охрана не нужна. Только постоянное наблюдение. Демон не уйдёт — ей нужен путь в Тень, а значит, она будет ждать. И мы, — заключил Инквизитор, — будем ждать вместе с ней.  
Демону, хотел возразить Каллен, охрана и не предназначалась — защищать нужно было вовсе не её.  
Но он кивнул, как и все остальные, принимая приказ. «Ждать» звучало хуже приговора.

Он продолжал нормальную работу, тренировки; спал, пусть это и было бесполезно — сон приходил урывками, Каллен в панике просыпался, вырывался из вязкой тьмы, пропитанной насмешливым смехом и проникновенным голосом. Ему хватило одной лишь тени прошлого, чтобы за несколько дней потерять покой, выработанный годами.  
Чем меньше Каллен спал, тем больше работал.  
Охрану к демону больше не приставляли. Если она была способна избавиться от них одним движением мизинца, это теряло всякий смысл — и хорошо, что её развлекло отправить их в таверну, в конюшню или в постель, а не прямиком со скалы. Но следили за ней все. Мало кто знал, за чем они следят: большинству казалось, что это просто ещё одна партия в Игру, что-то связанное с орлейскими аристократами, поэтому в отчёты Каллену попадали обрывки разговоров, замечания об одежде (о том, что она не меняется, это не подобает орлейской аристократке), слухи, блуждающие вокруг.  
Он подозревал, что Лелиана и Жозефина получали такие же.  
И нет, демон не пыталась поговорить, не подходила к Каллену, но она всегда была _тут_. Когда он поворачивал голову, когда возвращался в башню или проверял солдат, он ловил её хитрый взгляд.  
Она отводила глаза почти сразу, словно не хотела провоцировать. Словно не догадывалась, что лёгкая улыбка для Каллена уже достаточная провокация.  
— Слухи становятся всё страшнее и страшнее, — произнесла Жозефина за его плечом. Каллен не вздрогнул. Он привык, что, несмотря на тот образ, то представление, что сложилось о ней, в искусстве появляться словно ниоткуда поспорить с ней могли разве что Коул и Лелиана. — Кто-то говорит, что они незаконнорождённые наследники Селины. Кто-то — что очередные наследники Мэрика, ведь не зря сам Логейн Мак-Тир так долго был в Скайхолде. Дела Серых стражей были лишь прикрытием. Или что на самом деле они дети от обоих.  
— Часть этих слухов, безусловно, твоя работа, — заметил Каллен.  
— Уж точно не эти скучные наследственные ставки. Нет, мои — самая популярная часть. И самая романтичная. Та, что предсказывает скорую свадьбу Каролин Дюран и Инквизитора.  
Верно, её звали Каролин. Когда-то. Теперь она была демоном, и Каллен не собирался осквернять имя девушки, которой больше не существовало.  
— А сам он как к этому относится?  
— Сказал сохранить интригу. — Жозефина засмеялась. — Они близнецы, и Варрик подсказал, что не стоит выбирать только одного. Уникальный шанс взять обоих. Потрясти орлейское сообщество. Потрясти, впрочем, пока удалось только леди Кассандру.  
— Недопустимо.  
— Ужасно.  
— Что только подумают об Инквизиции.  
— Об этом обязательно, — с лёгким, непривычным акцентом сказала Жозефина, — обязательно нужно написать книгу.  
Каллен сам улыбнулся и растёр лоб тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Уж лучше бы это была книга с хорошим концом.  
— Будет, — пообещала она и ушла, напоследок прикоснувшись к его плечу.  
Она сказала, что скоро всё закончится, и, пусть такую поддержку Каллен ценил, “скоро” казалось недостаточно. Демон и появляться в Скайхолде не должен был, а сейчас он обвыкался. Обвыкался и наглел. Каллен видел её всё чаще и чаще, то прогуливающейся по саду, то одной, то с братом — с её жертвой, — то разговаривающей с кем-то.  
В первый раз он едва сдержался, хотя красная пелена начала застилать глаза.— Он резко подался вперёд, опуская руку к поясу за мечом, но рядом была Лелиана — и вовремя. Она перехватила его запястье и встала вперёд, как если бы считала, что этого хватит. Что Каллен, если действительно захочет, не сметёт её с дороги.  
— Выдохни! — приказала Лелиана. — Не смей.  
Он не посмел бы, но раздражённо стряхнул её руку и быстро зашагал в сторону; там, за дверями, скрывалась статуя Андрасте, там, в тишине должно было стать легче.  
— Оглянись, — злым шёпотом сказал он, когда Лелиана последовала, — ты не видишь, что происходит? Это всегда так начинается. Они приходят, незаметно, находят удобное место, а потом…  
Объяснять, что происходит потом, и не нужно было.  
— Она пришла не незаметно. Она пришла с конкретной целью.  
— Откуда нам знать её цели?  
От понимания в глазах Лелианы ему стало тошно.  
— Она опасна. Но сейчас мы вынуждены идти на меры, на союзы, которые в другое время показались бы… нежелательными.  
И пусть демон осталась далеко за их спиной, она всё ещё оставалась в самом сердце Инквизиции, и Каллен не был уверен, на сколько хватит его терпения.  
Его становилось тем меньше, чем меньше он спал; ему сопутствовало желание, притуплённое, но настойчивое, как пульс в голове.  
Каллену уже давно не хотелось лириума так сильно.

Первые новости пришли именно ему: никаких заметных изменений в обстановке, ничего, что вызвало бы подозрение. Храмовники, что остались верны Ордену и помнили его заветы, не смогли обнаружить следов новых демонов. Они не знали толком что искать, потому что раскрывать подобное показалось всем советникам неразумным. Но и в простых их отчётах не проскальзывало ничего, что удалось бы принять за демона в человеческом обличье. Были одержимые, были вырвавшиеся из-за завесы и разрывов твари, но ничего кроме.  
Искать вслепую то, что не поддаётся описанию, казалось Каллену непосильной задачей, и он с радостью бы рассказал своим людям кого и что они ищут — но ему нечего было сказать.  
В тот единственный раз, что он проверял, Белинда не отреагировала на демона в Скайхолде, пока Каллен не указал прямо; и после с сомнением добавила, что эта девушка больше похожа на мага.  
— Мы связались с нашими друзьями в Тевинтере, — сказала Жозефина на очередном собрании. — Магистр Телани передала всю имеющуюся у неё информацию. Дориан изучает тексты, но новости пока не самые обнадёживающие.  
Обнадёживающие или нет — Каллен хотел их узнать.

В библиотеке никого не было, но задумчивый парень у одной из книжных полок посоветовал проверить сад: он сказал, что Дориан последнее время так увлечён девушкой Инквизитора, что тому стоит быть осторожнее.  
— Неужто? — сказал Каллен.  
Его озабоченность, очевидно, проявилась слишком ярко, потому что парень вскинул руки в извиняющемся жесте.  
— Это не я придумал, командор, сэр. В смысле, все говорят, что… Может, он увлечён её братом? — попробовал он снова.  
Каллен догадывался, чем был увлечён Дориан на самом деле.  
Они действительно были в саду — сидели на виду у всех, на краю колодца. Демон смеялась, а Дориан — не крестьянин-беженец, не солдат, а маг, осознающий все опасности лучше других, — смеялся вместе с ней.  
Каллен упустил момент, когда оказался рядом.  
— Храмовник, — сказала демон; Дориан, поглощённый разговором, моргнул и оглянулся.  
Раздражение, вызванное такой откровенной беспечностью, подогревала режущая боль в висках. Демону не место здесь. Какой бы облик она ни приняла, Каллен видел её истинную сущность.  
— Командор, — улыбнулся Дориан. — Вы решили к нам присоединиться? Мы отлично проводим время. Леди Каролин — невероятная собеседница  
— О, боюсь, он не оценит, — сказала демон. Даже голос у неё был фальшивым. — Думаю, мне стоит уйти.  
— Да бросьте, сэр Каллен с удовольствием…  
— …просветит вас об опасности общения с демонами. — В её голосе зазвучал плохо скрываемый смех. — Сомневаюсь, что он сообщит вам что-то новое, но не лишайте его этой возможности. А теперь мне надо найти моё.  
Когда она уходила, вид у неё был совершенно безмятежный, как будто творящееся касалось кого-то другого. Словно не она была эпицентром бури.  
Что ж, демоны умели выжидать и умели притворяться, Каллен это помнил.  
— Это было грубо.  
Иногда казалось, что только он об этом и помнил.  
— Иначе с ней нельзя.  
— Потому что она демон, да. Что не умаляет её достоинств, как собеседницы. Знаете ли, маг должен приветствовать все возможности познать мир вокруг себя. — Каллен не был уверен, смеялся ли Дориан над ним сейчас или это он всерьёз. — Возможно, вам бы тоже не помешало…  
— Спокойно сесть и слушать, как она завлекает? — оборвал его Каллен. — Не ждать удара в спину? Что?  
Он уже не контролировал голос, и улыбка Дориана стала намного менее любезной.  
— Не срываться на тех, кто с тобой на одной стороне. В конце концов, вы уже пересматривали свои взгляды на жизнь. Кто сказал, что не пора сделать это снова?  
Убеждения вели Каллена всю жизнь: твёрдые убеждения привели его в Кинлох, сохранили разум, когда всё вокруг пылало, но едва не разрушили после; убеждения едва не ослепили его в Киркволле — ослепили, не дали заметить кошмар за спиной. Ему пришлось меняться и подстраиваться, _приспосабливаться_ , сказала бы Лелиана, и у него получалось; конфликтов между магами и храмовниками в Скайхолде не было. Конфликтов между Калленом и магами тоже, он держался на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы сохранять ясность в мыслях — но принять демона? Довериться её лживым речам и обещаниям?  
Если и было в разваливающемся по швам мире что-то цельное, точное, опора, которая не рухнет, чёрное и белое, так это демоны — их зло совершенно.  
— Не бывает однозначных вещей, — сказал Дориан, словно читал каждую его мысль, и понизил тон, когда рядом прошло несколько служителей Церкви. — Исключения есть и в том, что вы считаете абсолютным.  
— Вроде Коула?  
— Вроде меня, — предложил Дориан. — Злобный Тевинтер, кошмар и ужас детских сказок, и вот он я, магистр, маг крови и беспощадный убийца младенцев и котят. Восхитительная однозначность.  
— Это не одно и то же.  
— Почему нет?  
Вопрос простой и сложный одновременно — он поставил Каллена в тупик, и от накатившего бессилия хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть Дориана. Крикнуть ему в лицо, что тут и сомневаться не в чем, что все эти долгие прелюдии закончатся, как всегда. Многими жертвами, многими сожалениями и кровью всюду, куда упадёт взгляд.  
Каллен знал. Он видел.  
Боль пронзила голову от виска к затылку, и Каллен ушёл, напрочь забыв о том, что хотел что-то выяснить. Вечерами он молил Создателя о спокойных снах.  
Возможно, он молил бы его о скорой смерти демона, но просить о смерти того, кто Создаёт, сродни молитве самой тьме.  
Вести не приходили долго, и демон, должно быть, смеялась — она пришла в Инквизицию без страха и блуждала её коридорами, прямо встречая каждый взгляд.  
Теперь Каллен следил за ней уже сам — пытался следить, но демон, видно, решила, что из него выйдет забавная игрушка, и свела всё к пряткам. Он моргал, и её уже не было. Он отвлекался на громкий звук, и её уже не было.  
Ожидание убивало.  
Он наблюдал со стены как-то раз — демон уже целый час не скрывалась от его взгляда, стояла на коленях и перебирала какие-то травы в корзинах целительницы. Андре Дюран сидел совсем рядом, так, чтобы невольным движением мог зацепить рукой, но его больше интересовали люди, а не травы. Во внутреннем дворе, перед самыми воротами постоянно толпились воины, приходили и уходили беженцы, оставались на ночь в палатках или искали встречи с кем-то конкретным. Внутренний двор постоянно кишел жизнью, и Каллен, глядя, как свободно там затерялся демон, чувствовал смутную тревогу.  
Его внимание привлёк гонец; судя по наряду, он приехал сюда из Вал Руайо, и Андре втолковывал ему что-то с весьма озабоченным видом.  
— Он хочет привезти вещи.  
Вот сейчас Каллен вздрогнул, потому что Коул подкрадывался гораздо незаметнее остальных. Подкрадывался или возникал ниоткуда, он так и не смог понять разницу. Сейчас Коул следил за взглядом Каллена и слегка хмурился.  
— Вещи?  
— Зеркало. Тёмная рама, сестра кружится перед ним, кружится, пока не падает мне в руки, от неё пахнет вишнями и грозой. Кукла в красном платье. Шкатулка с украшениями, стекло из самого Серо, переливается светом, когда она его держит.  
Вещи Каролин Дюран.  
Та башня, где поселилась демон, стала запретной — Каллен не знал, что именно говорила Жозефина, как объясняла, но её слушались. К комнатам никто не подходил.  
Андре, очевидно, решил придать им более жилой вид.  
— Он тебе не нравится, — сказал Коул. — Нет. Не совсем так. Тебе не нравится, что он слеп?  
— Это не его вина.  
— Но ты всё равно его обвиняешь. Заблуждения пропадут, иллюзия пропадёт, ему придётся увидеть реальность.  
Реальность, поглощённую огнём и залитую кровью. Каллену не пришлось говорить это вслух — с Коулом нужно было осторожно подбирать слова. От этого обычно зависело то, какой ответ можно получить: Лелиана путала его двойными смыслами, а Жозефина — мудрёными фразами. Варрику или тому же Быку обычно удавалось добиться от него гораздо большего.  
— Он не такой, как ты думаешь. — Коул поднял голову; под широкими полями шляпы ярко блестели глаза. — Ты не думаешь. Ты не прощаешь другим слабости.  
Каллен с горечью поджал губы и покачал головой.  
— Это не слабость.  
— Ты говоришь это, — голос Коула дрожал, — повторяешь, но сам не веришь. Правда в том, что ты думаешь, или в том, что ты чувствуешь? — Он покачал головой. — У меня плохо получается. Я спрошу Варрика.  
Когда он повернул голову, Коула уже не было. Каллен со слабым смешком опустил лицо на скрещённые на парапете руки и стоял так минуту, ещё одну, пока не потерял счёт времени. Запястье изнутри сводило, выкручивало, и виной всему этому — боли, туману в голове, неотступной злости, — было постоянное напряжение. Он устал.  
Из размышлений его вырвало обращение рекрута.  
— Вестники сестры Лелианы вернулись. Инквизитор попросил позвать вас.  
Он скрылся за дверью дозорной башни прежде, чем Каллен успел обернуться.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как демон внизу вскинула голову.

После решения Инквизитора над столом повисла тишина.  
— Я знаю, это не лучший вариант, — сказал он, потому что тишину он любил меньше, чем тяжёлые решения. — Но мы попробуем.  
Вестники Лелианы принесли тревожные слухи, подозрения, отголоски беды, которую они никак не могли засечь. Они натыкались на обычных демонов, натыкались на безумцев, на остатки чужого войска, видели венатори, но нет, никто не заметил того, что нужно. Вывод из этого был один: если демоны и скрывались среди людей, найти их просто так не вышло бы. Было невозможно проверить, лгут им или нет.  
И Инквизитор предложил узнать наверняка.  
Лелиана кивнула, Жозефина поджала губы, черкнув на пергаменте, и готовые сорваться слова о том, что сделки с демонами — это пустая затея, Каллен подавил. Какой бы ни была эта сделка, если она убережёт Скайхолд от присутствия твари, стоило попробовать.  
Раздав распоряжения, Инквизитор попросил его задержаться. Он стоял, глядя на карту, и покачивал треугольную фигурку.  
— У меня есть просьба.  
— Конечно.  
— Отряд, который мы отправим за другими демонами… Я не знаю, с чем они столкнутся, поэтому там должен быть человек, которому я доверяю.  
Предложение, то, с чего началась эта игра: демон назвал бы своих собратьев, а Инквизитор отправил бы её назад в Тень, домой, если у таких тварей есть представление о том, что это. Она хотела только назвать места, но, когда поняла, что так просто не будет, вызвалась идти сама.  
Уговор, на который было не так легко согласиться: демон желания предлагал лишь тень реального, возможность, остальное делала уже её жертва. Их демон желания предлагала привести к другим демонам. Прямо в пасть к дракону.  
Вот только пускать туда Инквизитора явно не стоило — он мог дать демону именно то, что ей хотелось. Разумней было бы держать подальше их друг от друга.  
— Я хочу, чтобы в этом отряде был ты.  
Инквизитор уронил фигурку, подхватил и зажал в ладони. Та вспыхнула на мгновение зелёным — посторонний человек не заметил бы, но Каллен смотрел слишком внимательно. Ему казалось, что если Инквизитор сейчас разожмёт ладонь, в ней ничего не окажется.  
— Ты единственный, кому я могу это поручить. Ты знаешь, на что способны демоны лучше других, ты видел и поймёшь, если что-то пойдёт не так, и ты убьёшь её, если потребуется.  
Это была не просьба, а приказ.  
Командование он передаст заместителю, тренировки войск поручит Кассандре, если её не отправят вместе с ним, за отчётами проследит…  
— Каллен, — позвал Инквизитор.  
— Да. Да, конечно. Мне нужно подготовиться. Всего день, чтобы правильно распределить все обязанности. Какой состав отряда?  
— На твоё усмотрение. Единственное условие — Каролин ты берёшь с собой. Андре тоже придётся, не думаю, что его выйдет оставить. — Он покачал головой. — Сэра отказывается даже подходить к демону, Быка тоже не стоит… Дориан вот только упоминал, что не против.  
— Дориан? — вскинулся Каллен.  
— Он говорит, что демон не может на него влиять. Не знаю, с чего он это взял. Надумаешь взять — поинтересуйся. В любом случае, он единственный может выдержать с ней дольше пяти минут, не рассыпаясь в проклятиях. И не срываясь в таверны с надеждой выполнить давнюю мечту детства.  
— Возможно, таверна — не предел его мечтаний.  
Инквизитор вздохнул.  
— В любом случае, поход будет длиться не один день. Придётся разговаривать с демоном. Держать её подальше от солдат. — Тон у него был извиняющийся. — Это не будет легко.  
Это будет хуже, чем можно себе представить, но Каллен кивнул.  
И всё же ему стало легче — ощутимо легче, — в тот самый момент, как прозвучало задание. Имея конкретную цель он лишался уймы забот с ожиданием и неизвестностью.

 

У статуи Андрасте молился кто-то другой.  
Они с демоном были похожи; брат и сестра выглядели, как нечто единое, цельное, и Каллен не помнил, чтобы они с Мией хоть когда-то так дополняли друг друга в детстве.  
Андре стоял на коленях и шептал. Ритм молитвы казался знакомым, почти родным, но молиться он должен был не о безопасности и защите, а о силе противостоять демону.  
— Она всегда была такой, — тихо сказал Андре. — Каролин и дня прожить не могла, чтобы не найти себе важную миссию.  
Обернулся он медленно, и Каллен вышел вперёд, встал вровень с ним, плечом к плечу.  
— Вы любили её.  
— Я люблю её, — поправился Андре. — Она же моя сестра.  
Спорить с ним казалось бесполезным, но Каллен помнил, как говорит демон про самого Андре.  
“Моё”.

**1**

С неба сыпался пепел.  
Душно было так, что Каллен оставил накидку в лагере, как и шлем, и наружную броню; ему нужен был простор движений и холодная голова. Интендант пообещал всё сохранить — и его вещи, и здоровенный мешок с одеждой Дориана, что аккуратно лежал на одном из ящиков у палатки; это было настолько в его духе, что Каллен невольно усмехнулся.  
Он помнил жалобы Жозефины: одному человеку не нужно столько одежды. Один человек, говорила она, вполне мог обойтись и половиной. Лелиана шутила про зависть, и дальше они начинали препираться, а Каллен в такие моменты просто переставал слушать на середине разговора — от названия тканей у него кругом шла голова.  
С тканей они живо переходили на внешнюю политику, на оружие и поставки снабжения в Скайхолд; главное было вовремя прийти в себя, чтобы не упустить что-то важное.  
— Будьте осторожны, — сказал интендант, — здесь есть вещи и похуже оживших мертвецов.  
— Противостояние вольных людей уже должно было завершиться.  
— Мало что заканчивается так быстро. Кроме еды, сэр.  
— Бандиты?  
— Мародёры, волки и эльфы. Достаточно проблем, чтобы внимательно смотреть по сторонам. Будьте начеку. 

Пепел уносило ветром дальше, а в воздухе повис запах костров.  
Демон стояла у самого края лагеря. Платье на ней было то же, что и всегда, но на подоле так и не появилось ни единого пятна. Одежда была частью самого демона, частью его _воплощения_ , что только сильнее показывало, насколько неправильно было самое её существование.  
С лица у неё не сходило пустое, безразличное выражение, статуи впереди и то выглядели чувственнее, но стоило Андре подойти поближе, как демон оживала.  
Они вышли после полудня; солнце жгло голову, а волосы на шее мгновенно слиплись. Но Дориан рядом зябко кутался в мантию и растирал ладони, показательно, увлечённо, упиваясь своей игрой, пусть из всей публики у него был один только Каллен. Чуть поодаль за ними двигался набранный в лагере отряд — они лучше ориентировались в местности и помогали обходить скалы, опасные места; часть разведчиков ушли вперёд, задавая направление. Священные Равнины были совсем недалеко отсюда, но каменная пустыня простиралась кругом, совершенно одинаковая с виду.  
— Искренне надеюсь, что мы не задержимся здесь надолго, — не выдержал Дориан. — Кочевая жизнь не по мне.  
Каллен тактично умолчал, что за один день Равнины не обойти — как не обойти за два или три, — любые споры и возмущения можно было отложить до момента, когда наступит время разбивать лагерь.  
Впрочем, самому Каллену тоже не хотелось здесь задерживаться. Это было дурное место.  
Солнце слепило, небо тоже, и где-то за горизонтом маячила смерть.  
Демон обернулась, будто прочла его мысли, и улыбнулась краешками губ. Каллен никак не мог отвести взгляда. Он её не боялся.  
Кошмары ушли ещё несколько дней назад, а вместе с ними постепенно уходила боль и дрожь; в бою Каллен должен был держать меч прямо. Он должен быть готов ударить, даже когда никто не ждёт, Инквизитор дал ему это право.  
— Леди Каролин! — окликнул Дориан. — Как вы считаете — нам далеко идти?  
Она чуть замедлила шаг и наклонила голову. Волосы у неё чуть ли не светились в ярких лучах, — кто бы в здравом уме поверил, что вот эта женщина — ходячее зло в буквальном смысле.  
— Довольно далеко, — ответила наконец она, будто сначала пыталась понять, что для людей значит «долго». Дориан моментально поник, словно рассчитывал на прогулку, а не на тяжёлый труд. Впрочем, может, и правда рассчитывал. С ним было не угадать. — Я чувствую его. Эхо.  
— Эхо? — невольно переспросил Каллен, и демон отвернулась; заговорила уже глуше, задумчивей.  
— Он зовёт, храмовник. Он тоже хочет вернуться.  
— В Тень, — протянул Дориан, сделав вид, что не обратил внимания на обращение от демона. — Смотрите, мы идём, куда нужно.  
Этого он гарантировать не мог, и Каллен бросил взгляд через плечо, проверяя состояние отряда.  
Переход ослабил их быстрее, чем рассчитывалось, и Каллену пришлось скомандовать привал почти сразу после того, как солнце начало клониться к горизонту.  
— Завтра продолжим с рассветом, — сказал он. — Больше не повторим этой ошибки. Нам нужно будет покрыть как можно большее расстояние, пока солнце не начнёт так печь.  
— Командор, я вас умоляю — не произносите в одном предложении слова «завтра» и «пойдём». — Дориан не выглядел совсем уж умирающим, что не помешало ему демонстративно рухнуть у костра. — Леди Каролин! — позвал он, и Каллен с шумом втянул воздух, потому что никак не понимал желания Дориана всегда и повсюду привлекать внимание демона.  
Та опустилась с другой стороны от них. Дым и искры огибали её на расстоянии, как если бы натыкались на невидимый барьер. Андре присел рядом и попытался вручить ей миску с похлёбкой.  
Как будто ей надо было есть.  
Но демон улыбнулась, одной рукой забирая миску, а другой потрепав его ладонью по щеке.  
Каллен закусил губу и, кажется, издал какой-то звук, потому что она повернулась в его сторону. Андре, словно загипнотизированный, не шевельнулся.  
— Не надо портить игру — и пытаться испортить её мне, — сказала она. — Нарушать правила. В самом деле, это начинает надоедать.  
— Потому что для всего и всех есть своё место, — бросил он.  
— И мы лишь хотим помочь нашей прекрасной леди вернуться на своё, — мягко напомнил Дориан, мягче, чем мог бы, и Каллен был ему благодарен хотя бы за эту попытку сгладить углы. — Поделитесь же с нами: где он сейчас?  
— Во тьме, — просто сказала демон. Даже сейчас, в обманчивом свете костра, ей не удавалось выглядеть обычной девушкой. — Они все во тьме.  
Каллен насторожился и почувствовал, что Дориан рядом тоже.  
— Кто они?  
Если она что-то не договаривала или обманывала, то они сильно рисковали. Сил их маленького отряда не хватило бы на несколько демонов — вся затея предполагала разведку, а не прямое столкновение.  
— Леди Каролин, — вкрадчиво сказал Дориан, но из голоса ушла всяческая игривость. Каллен невольно повернул к нему голову: Дориан сидел расслаблено, но пальцы его шевелились, будто он перебирал в них заклинание. — Если мы не вернёмся или вернёмся с незапланированными ранениями — а вы представляете, как я не люблю незапланированные ранения? Портить совершенство — куда это годится? Так вот, я подозреваю, что Инквизитор не обрадуется. Вы же знаете Инквизитора?  
Каллен помнил, что Дориан прибегал к его имени, когда ему нужен был немедленный эффект.  
Во взгляде демона что-то мелькнуло. Каллен не мог назвать это эмоцией, она не должна была их испытывать, но оно заставило её выпустить руку Андре и почти по-человечески провести ладонью по волосам, заправляя внезапно выбившуюся прядь за ухо.  
— Я не лгу вам, — сказала демон чуть ли не раздражённо, разом сбрасывая всю загадочность. — Он там, и он ждёт.  
— Ждёт нас?  
— Ждёт любого, кто придёт.  
— Каллен, — прервал Андре, — если позволите? Моя сестра устала, переход был долгий, а она не привыкла к таким долгим путешествиям. И она пытается помочь.  
— Но не особенно помогает.  
— Без неё вы бы даже не догадывались об опасности.  
Возможно, Каллен бы возразил что-то, сказал, что без неё не было бы части опасности, но Дориан покачал головой — и в этом было достаточно предостережения, чтобы промолчать.

Лагерь поднялся на рассвете.  
Каллен и не сказал ничего, когда понял, что демон и Андре, по-видимому, так и просидели у костра всю ночь — Андре застыл в неудобной позе, спрятав лицо в изгибе шеи демона, а она всё так же смотрела перед собой. Только сейчас вместо костра были ссохшиеся угли.  
Дориан проснулся чуть ли не последним, поднялся вместе с одеялом и стал растирать руки. Сейчас правда было холодно, и пусть первые лучи солнца уже стали пробиваться сквозь рассветный сумрак, их тепла ощутимо не хватало.  
— Знаете, командор, — сказал Дориан, — ваш юг — поистине ужасное место.  
Каллен знал, как знали об этом уже весь лагерь, весь Скайхолд и вся Инквизиция. Он достаточно посочувствовал, чтобы принести ему кипятка, согретого на разведённом последним караулом костре — но недостаточно, чтобы позволить отсиживаться ему под одеялом дольше десяти минут.  
Он помнил знойную жару и не очень-то хотел повторения.  
Демон терпеливо ждала на краю лагеря, пока они соберутся, а потом повела их дальше по извилистым тропкам, словно не задумывалась над дорогой — словно её звали.  
В какой-то момент Дориан придержал Каллена за плечо.  
— Их всё больше, — сказал он и уточнил, дождавшись кивка: — Трупов. Скелетов. С каждым шагом их всё больше.  
— Откуда… — начал Каллен, но Дориан отмахнулся.  
— Я некромант, — сказал он, невесело улыбаясь, — я всегда должен знать, где есть сподручный материал. Так вот: я знаю, когда его становится слишком много.  
Каллен оглянулся кругом.  
Они спускались к равнине, поросшей высокой травой, в которой могло скрываться что угодно — от нага до медведя. Ветер взъерошил её, и Каллен невольно всмотрелся — мелькнёт ли там что-то ещё.  
Настороженность передавалась от человека к человеку, как болезнь, и отряд, минуту назад сонно переговаривающийся между собой, начал передвигаться в абсолютном молчании. Под сапогом одного из солдат раскрошился высохший череп. Треск вышел раздражающее громкий, и Каллен даже оглянулся, высматривая опасность.  
Её незримое присутствие никому не давало опустить плечи.  
Солнце поднималось медленно, а из-за наплывших туч всё кругом покрылось серой мглой — свет был слишком тусклый, и по земле стелился туман. Демон ступала впереди, и рядом с ней был только Андре, встревоженный, готовый защищать. Он сражался не мечами, а изогнутыми кинжалами; если Каллен и захотел бы обсудить такой неожиданный выбор оружия, то у него не было повода — да и охоты тоже. Главное, что Андре был настороже и готов к бою, главное, что его всё нервировало так же, как и остальных, и, возможно, это можно было расценить как хороший знак. Не всё потеряно. Отдавать пусть и чужого человека демону желания не хотелось — это стало бы проигрышем.  
Каллен не любил проигрывать.  
— Командор, — крикнул один из разведчиков, и звук неожиданно разрезал воздух. Они все здесь шептали. — Вам нужно это увидеть.

Лагерь был сожжён дотла.  
— Одна из стоянок вольных людей, — торопливо объяснил разведчик. — Прошло не более нескольких дней.  
Каллен шёл по чёрной, выгоревшей земле. Вещи валялись беспорядочно, словно их разнёс ветер, а люди — иссушенные, тёмные скелеты, — сидели или лежали, словно и не пытались спастись от огня. У многих были опущены руки, а оружие валялось в стороне.  
От застоявшегося запаха мутило.  
Дориан поодаль с интересом смотрел на дерево, и только подойдя ближе, Каллен заметил сидящего у кроны мертвеца.  
— Это мог сделать демон.  
— Одержимый? Да, — согласился Дориан. — Обременённый физическим телом? Не уверен. — Он поднял руку к подбородку. — Вы задумывались над тем, как сложно демонам в нашем мире?  
— Не довелось, — ответил Каллен. — И не уверен, что хочу.  
— А им сложно. Тень изменчива, Тень лёгкая, как туман или дым над костром — Тень эфемерна. Наш мир поразительно груб по сравнению с ней.  
— Я не слышу в вашем голосе жалости.  
— Потому что я люблю наш грубый мир физических удовольствий, — отозвался Дориан со смешком, больше напоминающем кашель. — Демоны стремятся к нему, но не понимают до конца. В Тени они могут всё, а здесь — лишь жалкие крохи.  
Их хватало, чтобы разрушать всё вокруг.  
Каллен не стал говорить вслух столь очевидное.  
— И всё же это их не останавливает.  
— Их мало что останавливает. Представьте нечто восхитительное, — сказал Дориан. — Представьте нечто невероятно манящее. Представьте свет, когда вы — мотылёк. Вы будете стремиться к этому свету, правда? Даже если этот свет — огонь.  
— Дориан…  
— Да, конечно. Разговоры о высоком рано утром?  
— Я с удовольствием поговорю с вами о высоком, — пообещал Каллен. — Но не в таких обстоятельствах.  
Запах накатывал волнами, забивал глотку; приходилось растирать нос рукавом, чтобы нормально вдохнуть. Мертвец под деревом сидел, склонив голову, как если бы просто уснул. Поза казалось спокойной, но было в ней что-то лишнее, неправильное, и Каллен не сразу заметил, что именно.  
— Сжечь всех сразу, в одно мгновение, чтобы никто не поднял паники, — продолжил Дориан. — Этих людей убила сильная магия.  
— Его убила стрела в шее, — сказал Каллен. Он наклонился и коснулся сломанного, обгоревшего древка.  
Тело рассыпалось, поднимая в воздух хлопья пепла.

Демон стояла в середине выжженного участка, раскинув руки, но впервые за последнее время Каллену не было до неё дела. Они проверили всех. Картина повторялась — убит выстрелом, а сожжён позже. Словно кто-то пытался скрыть убийство за магией.  
Кто мог такое сделать — и зачем?  
— Отправьте посланника к вольным людям, на случай, если они хотят проститься с погибшими. Если такое случилось уже не впервые, пусть скажут.  
Солдат кивнул.  
— Выдвигайтесь немедленно.  
— Да, сэр.  
Вещи были разбросаны, тела тоже — никого не заинтересовало содержимое мешков, хоть какие-то ценности. Не ограбление, подумал Каллен, убийство, жестокое и бессмысленное. Месть?  
Он заметил тёмные следы на пальцах и яростно вытер их о ткань штанов.  
— Эти люди не были твоими. Но ты злишься.  
В этот раз демон не стала скрывать улыбки: должно быть, всё это приносило ей немало удовольствия. Смерть, чужие страдания, боль — именно этим такие твари и питались, на этом они существовали.  
Она стояла рядом, в её волосах оседал пепел, а лицо казалось серым, неживым.  
Каллен молчал. Внутри у него всё сжималось — то ли от желания убить её на месте, то ли от невозможности этого сделать, — но пока он сдерживался.  
И вряд ли его терпения хватило бы надолго.  
— В тебе много желаний, храмовник, — сказала демон, и голос у неё был сладок, как патока. С Андре она говорила иначе, с Дорианом тоже — этот голос она приберегла специально для него. Голос из кошмаров. Голос из воспоминаний. — И ты все их прячешь. Так глубоко. Так отчаянно. Желания нужны не для того, чтобы их прятать.  
— Тебя не касается… — начал Каллен, а потом оборвал себя на полуслове. Он не будет говорить с демоном и не будет отвечать.  
Она засмеялась и взмахнула рукой, едва не задев его плечо. С ним она вела себя с ним открыто, не сдерживая свою суть. С Андре она была мягка и нежна, с Дорианом — спокойна и умна, а с Коулом в тот раз, что видел Каллен, обращалась, как со сломанной игрушкой.  
С Калленом демон вела себя как демон, показывая именно то, что он ждал в ней увидеть.  
— Эти люди, — вкрадчиво прошептала она так тихо, что пришлось вслушаться, и Каллен ненавидел себя за это, — были убиты не желанием. Они были убиты гневом.

Похожие места они встретили ещё несколько раз.  
Небольшие отряды — у леса они заметили сожжённых охотников, в нескольких часах пути наткнулись на группу беженцев. Огонь равнял всех, и женщины становились похожи на мужчин, эльфы — на людей, отличить можно было только присматриваясь, специально изучая.  
Демон гнева оставлял после себя только пепел.  
Один раз, возле реки, простиравшейся вниз, к равнинам, им встретились другие мертвецы — они перебивались с ноги на ногу, разевая искажённые пасти, волочили оружие, но прежде, чем успели вскинуть луки, их снесло заклинанием. Дориан заметил первым, предупредил, и в бою никто не пострадал; Андре сражался наравне с солдатами и наравне с ними выстирывал с рубашки гниль от одного из разорвавшихся трупов.  
Становилось всё душнее и душнее — Каллен заметил не сразу, только когда Дориан перестал запахиваться в свою накидку.  
— Беру свои слова назад, — поделился он с Калленом, — теперь всё это напоминает мне дом.  
Ему было жарко; на лбу пробивалась испарина, и сзади уже начали доноситься усталые шепотки. Доспехи прогрелись, и от этого стало только хуже.  
Каллен бросил украдкой взгляд в сторону — Андре поддерживал демона, как если бы она страдала наравне со всеми; он предложил понести её на руках, и один из солдат спросил, можно ли тогда понести его, раз уж леди отказалась.  
— Трогательные семейные отношения, — прокомментировал Дориан, пока остальные посмеивались. — Как вы только можете смотреть на это и замышлять смертоубийство? Хотя, впрочем, я уже задавал аналогичный вопрос своей матушке, и она так и не придумала, что на него ответить.  
— Вашу матушку тоже захватывал демон? — любезно огрызнулся Каллен. Дориан усмехнулся.  
— Моя матушка сама по себе та ещё демоница.  
— Спасибо за… информацию? — попробовал он, потому что не знал, что на это ответить.  
У него были чудесные родители.  
— В любом случае, она не худшее, что могло с нами случиться. Как-то раз я встречался с демоном желания в Тени.  
Этой истории Каллен не слышал.  
— Мы мило беседовали и ели виноград, и всё было чудесно. Ровно до того момента, как демон не попытался меня захватить. — Он прикоснулся к руке Каллена — тот, оказывается, успел стиснуть кулак и даже не заметил. — Но я вынес из этой встречи одно: такой демон — возможность услышать о себе то, в чём ты никогда не признаешься. Скрытые желания — это слабость, которую ты взращиваешь в себе, хранишь, как ценность, вместо того, чтобы вышвырнуть — или исполнить. Эта слабость, о которой нужно знать.  
Он стиснул пальцы, вынуждая Каллена разжать кулак.  
— Знание об этой слабости не делает тебя сильнее.  
— Прощу прощения?  
— Я знаю, что может предложить мне демон желания. Выслушал всё десяток лет назад. — Он резко качнул головой. — И это знание ничего не меняет. Что ты сам рассчитываешь от неё услышать?  
Дориан покачал головой. Руку Каллена он отпустил.  
— Секрет на секрет. Вы скажете, что услышали вы, а я расскажу про своё. — Он замолк, давая Каллену возможность ответить, но тот продолжал молчать. — Я так и думал. Не беспокойтесь, у этого предложения бессрочное действие. Захотите обменяться парой секретов — моя дверь всегда открыта.  
Он отступил назад, а Каллен посмотрел на свою руку — пальцы у Дориана, несмотря на жару, были холодными.

Деревья начинали смыкаться над их головами, а к духоте добавилась отвратительная вонь — они подошли к болотам, — когда Андрасте наконец услышала молитвы. Или если не она, то кто-то ещё, потому что впереди раздался шум. Каллен дал отряду знак остановиться на секунду и вслушался.  
Чем ближе они подходили, тем больше звуков он различал — стоны и хрипы, и трель спущенной стрелы, и лязг клинков — всегда знакомый и понятный.  
Небольшой отряд эльфов скучковался как можно ближе, спина к спине, а из воды к ним всё тянулись и тянулись руки, пытались что-то нашарить в воздухе и пропадали обратно.  
Часть мертвецов уже успела выбраться, цепляясь синюшными когтями за берега, и их было гораздо больше, чем эльфов. Хотя те не сдавались — одна меткая стрела, и мертвец судорожно задёргался, оказавшись пришпиленным к дереву. Вот только ситуации это не помогло. Труп содрогнулся раз, другой, и рыхлая плоть поддалась, соскальзывая с древка. Из дыры в плече сочилась отвратительная жижа, а не кровь.  
Справа от Каллена вспыхнуло пламя — Дориан уже снял посох со спины.  
Первой, самой простой, самой нужной реакцией было обернуться к магу и обездвижить его; Каллену пришлось усилием напомнить себе, что Дориан сражался на его стороне. Привычки храмовника проявлялись не только в тяге к лириуму.  
Он крепче стиснул рукоять и выдохнул несколько раз.  
— В такие моменты я жалею, что не выбрал лук, — сказал рядом с его плечом Андре.  
— А я — что не взял отряд побольше.  
На колебания у них не было времени, и Каллен ринулся в атаку первым. Эльфы заметили его, но, видимо, решили, что он не опасней, чем мертвецы.  
Меч его увяз в первом же теле. Это замедлило его, конечно, и Каллен потратил драгоценные секунды, чтобы решить — выпустить ли меч или попытаться продолжить сражение, — когда сбоку вспыхнуло пламя, и гниющая плоть съёжилась в огненной вспышке. Лезвие Каллен выдернул уже с лёгкостью — оно было раскалено, но жар не добрался до рукояти. Щитом он отбросил другого мертвеца, и он тоже вспыхнул свечой.  
— Не отвлекайтесь, — крикнул Дориан; выглядел он так естественно, будто сражение с мертвецами на болоте для него дело привычнее, чем обед.  
И Каллен больше не отвлекался. Он старался не думать о том, как слаженно, просто выходит сражение с магом за спиной.  
Мертвецы вылезали и вылезали, и один за другим превращались в яркие факелы, разрывающие болотный полумрак. Клинков и эльфийских стрел хватало на то, чтобы замедлить их, и Каллен в какой-то момент выдохнул с облегчением, потому что кругом стало меньше огня и больше обгорелых головешек, которые уже не представляли для них опасности.  
Дориан устало опирался на свой посох, и Каллен пожалел, что они не позвали с собой ещё кого-то — второй маг им сейчас бы не помешал. Кажется, среди эльфов была Хранительница, но она была занята в основном своими.  
Каллен не мог её винить.  
Он вытер лоб, не зная точно, от чего так тяжело дышал — от битвы или от духоты, — когда демон встала рядом с ним. На её платье не было ни пятнышка, даже на подоле, которым она бесспорно прошлась по золе, оставшейся от сгоревших тел.  
— У вас все целы? — спросил Каллен у эльфов, начисто игнорируя демона. — Мы готовы оказать помощь.  
Бой закончился, и люди выдохнули — сражаться с мертвецами оказалось в разы сложнее, чем с живыми противниками. Все эти твари не знали усталости и боли, им были не страшны мелкие раны или порезы; тут играло роль не мастерство, а выносливость. Пожалуй, подумал Каллен, стоит добавить в тренировки солдат новые элементы.  
Эльфы сжимали оружие, когда он подступил ближе.  
— Всё в порядке? Если у вас есть раненые, мы разбили лагерь не так далеко…  
— Шемлены, — сказал один из эльфов.  
Магическая волна окатила холодом, но отреагировать Каллен не успел — прямо в образовавшийся барьер врезалась стрела, расколовшись в щепки. Эльфы вскидывали луки один за другим, выпускали стрелы, не задумываясь, точно и наверняка, и барьер всякий раз вспыхивал синим — сначала ярко, а потом всё теряя в цвете.  
Он истощался, но этих секунд хватило, чтобы воины Каллена перегруппировались.  
Одна из стрел проскользнула внутрь, мазнув демона по краю щеки, и та подняла руку, вытирая кровь. Каллен, выругавшись про себя, ухватил её за талию и развернулся так, чтобы прикрыть.  
— Храмовник, — сказала демон.  
— Благодарность можешь оставить при себе.  
Она коротко рассмеялась.  
— Гнев среди них, храмовник. — Он попытался обернуться, но демон, воспользовавшись близостью, обхватила его ладонями за шею и прильнула всем телом. — Постарайся держать _свой гнев_ поглубже. Ты же не хочешь убить собственную армию, правда?  
Каллен выпустил её, толкнул к безопасному месту — к Андре, — и тут же развернулся. Он был среди двух тварей, и та, что направляла стрелы эльфов, была сейчас опаснее.  
Создатель, храни нас.  
Очередная стрела грохнула об его щит — барьер разорвался, распался, и Каллен тут же скомандовал поднять защиту. Он знал, что надеяться на ещё один барьер не стоит: и половина из произнесённых за сегодня заклинаний вымотала бы любого, даже опытного мага. Дориану нужен был отдых, нужна была передышка, а значит, справляться с демоном придётся только мечом.  
Оставалось понять, кто из них демон, и не уничтожить всех остальных.  
— Мы не хотим войны, — попробовал Каллен.  
Его не слушали.  
Кто-то из людей сорвался вперёд, раскрываясь, чтобы замахнуться на эльфов, и его тут же нашпиговали стрелами.  
— Держать строй!  
— Сэр.  
Раздражение прокатывалось по телу волной жара; Каллен чувствовал это, различал, как в углах глаз накапливается красная пелена. Ему хотелось уничтожить этих существ, — слабых, раз попали в услужение демону, предателей, раз стремились убить того, кто пытался им помочь.  
Каллен лихорадочно переводил взгляд с одного эльфа на другого, пытаясь найти хоть один признак, хоть что-то, что помогло бы отличить демона от обезумевшего от злости. Хранительница скручивала между пальцев заклинание, и Каллен кивнул одному из своих лучников — тот держал стрелу наготове.  
Без защиты мага и без храмовников такое сражение могло выйти из-под контроля.  
— Держать строй, — повторил Каллен, когда кто-то из отряда двинулся вперёд.  
Эльфы, грязные, уставшие — луки то и дело опускались, — стояли неровно; босыми ногами они утопали в грязи, и Каллен подумал — вот оно. Грязь.  
Испачканная ткань, обгоревшие рукава одежды, слипшиеся от жара волосы — и только один из эльфов стоял, будто над травой, чужой, нездешний. Земля под его ногами дымилась.  
— Оглушайте, бейте, но не убивайте, — сказал Каллен. — Вперёд!  
Он рванул первым, цепляя на щит стрелу; в несколько шагов он добрался до первого эльфа и смахнул его будто одним движением. Другой бросился без лука, зажимая стрелу в руке, как нож, но Каллен ударил его по косой. Демон впереди и не думал бежать.  
Каллен рассёк ему выставленную руку, погрузил лезвие в грудь, вдавив так сильно, что пришпилил его к ближайшему дереву. Меч вышел легко, не увяз, как в мертвецах, и он ударил ещё раз, пробуя снова и снова, ударами рассекая бока. Ткань быстро темнела, насыщаясь жаркой кровью, а во рту расплывался металлический привкус, приятный и сладкий, как…  
Он отшатнулся. Злость бурлила в нём, требовала ещё, больше, а меч в руке подрагивал — и Каллен выпустил его, разжав липкий кулак. Демон был жив, он кривил губы в усмешке, и ударить его было необходимо. Коротко, без размаха, Каллен ударил снова, а потом сбил костяшки о дерево.  
Боль на мгновение высветила всё перед глазами белой вспышкой.  
Сил сдерживать себя не оставалось, и Каллен обернулся, только чтобы увидеть отражение собственных чувств везде.  
Наплевав на приказы, наплевав на всё, люди сражались с эльфами так, будто это их последний бой. Они вцеплялись друг в друга, рвали на куски, и ни один приказ не остановил бы ту ярость, что рвалась изнутри. Нужно было помешать им, а хотелось только присоединиться.  
Кровь демона жгла кожу.  
— Дориан, — позвал Каллен, громко, не заботясь, что кто-то услышал. — Усыпи всех. Немедленно!  
Прикосновение заклинания в этот раз было мягким, обволакивающим, нежным. Он должен был защититься, сбросить чары, но вместо этого вынудил себя расслабиться — и осел на землю.

Когда Каллен пришёл в себя, тьма вокруг только сгустилась.  
Его передёрнуло от холода, и он попытался подняться, упираясь обеими руками в землю.  
— Не делайте резких движений, — раздалось рядом. — Станет только хуже.  
Резких движений не вышло бы, даже если бы Каллен захотел — тело не слушалось, казалось тяжёлым и неповоротливым. Он попытался растереть лицо, но промахнулся. По щеке прокатились песчинки земли.  
Запоздало до Каллена дошло, что это не песок, это комки свернувшейся крови, и он убрал руку быстрее, чем следовало, покачнулся, но кто-то придержал его за спину.  
— Легче, — сказал Дориан.  
— Мои люди…  
Вышел скорее хрип.  
— Живы. Ранены, но живы. Большинство ещё спят, но тех, кто проснулся, я проинструктировал. Они на удивление послушны. Обожаю послушных людей. Будь я в более лирическом настроении, обязательно использовал бы это в своих ужасных тевинтерских целях. — Он задумался. — Приказал бы поднести мне подушек и вина.  
Каллен закашлялся, и Дориан крепче обхватил его за плечи.  
— Вот, выпейте.  
Ко рту прижалась фляга, и Каллен обхватил горлышко губами. Только сделав первый глоток, он понял, как ссохлось всё в горле; будто огонь опалил не только снаружи, но и изнутри.  
От этой мысли стало не по себе.  
— Это всего лишь вода, — зачем-то пояснил Дориан. — Если бы я хотел вас отравить, выбрал бы что-то поизящнее. Например, яблоко.  
— Яблоко?  
— Вино — банально и обыденно, им никого не удивить. А вот спелое яблоко? — Его смешок Каллен скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. — Красное и манящее. Кто не польстился бы на него?  
Слабость понемногу отпускала, и Каллен смог сесть ровнее.  
— Я, пожалуй, больше не буду брать из ваших рук ничего красного, — сказал он, обернувшись.  
Несмотря на весёлый тон, Дориан выглядел измученным. Тень от костра делала синяки под его глазами глубже и темнее. Он отстранился, как только понял, что Каллен больше не собирается падать, и сам приложился к фляге.  
У дерева за его спиной лежал изувеченный труп эльфа.  
— Мы всё на той же поляне, — сказал Дориан. — Большинства тел больше нет, и поверьте, вы не хотите знать, куда они делись. Считайте чудом.  
Даже без объяснений Каллен мог догадаться — это объясняло и усталость, и то, что они проснулись на том же месте. Заставить трупы уйти для некроманта проще, чем оттащить уснувших людей.  
Подступивший ком в горле Каллен проигнорировал.  
— А тела наших людей?  
— На другом конце поляны. — Дориан посмотрел в сторону и обнял себя одной рукой за плечо так, словно оно болело. Но, присмотревшись, Каллен не заметил никаких порезов. — О, не смотрите так, жалость дурно действует на моё настроение. Прежде чем жалеть _меня_ , глянули бы на себя в зеркало.  
Каллен мог себе представить — одежда, пропитавшись грязью, потом и кровью, неприятно натирала кожу. Он и чувствовал себя не лучше растерзанного трупа, но опустошение казалось ему даром, а не проклятием.  
Раздражение могло вернуться в любой момент.  
— Дориан, — сказал Каллен и замешкался под чужим взглядом. — Я… Спасибо.  
Огонь на мгновение высветил покрасневшие от усталости глаза.  
— Всего лишь спасибо? Я ждал как минимум «огромное спасибо вам, Дориан, моей благодарности нет предела, как бы вы хотели, чтобы я вас отблагодарил?». — Он покачал головой. — Не стоит, командор. Да нет, я настаиваю. Вы так устали, хотите, я донесу вас до Скайхолда на руках? О, командор. Это так любезно с вашей стороны. Скажите, когда вам надоест, — продолжил Дориан уже другим тоном, — усталость действует на меня хуже алкоголя.  
— Я запомню.  
Костров было несколько, и у каждого лежали люди — и эльфы, понял Каллен. Демон повлиял не на всех.  
Большинство были туго связаны, и прежде, чем развязать, с ними говорили, проверяли, будут ли бросаться друг на друга, но каждый очнувшийся выглядел скорее затравлено, чем агрессивно.  
За гневом, вспомнил Каллен, очень часто прячется страх.  
Он поднялся, выискивая взглядом демона, и увидел её у самого дальнего костра — отсветы окрашивали её лицо в алый, а она с улыбкой оттирала с лица Андре грязь и кровь.  
Если с одним врагом было покончено, другой всё ещё был рядом.

* * *

По возвращению в Скайхолд Каллен отменил все тренировки, все планы и заперся в своей башне с указанием, чтобы его никто не беспокоил. Он успел дать два распоряжения: запереть эльфов и всех раненых людей по разным сторонам, проследить, чтобы об этом не болтали. На большее его попросту не хватило.  
Пару дней он никуда не выходил — сознание то и дело подёргивалось красной пеленой злости ни на кого и на всех сразу, в том числе и на себя. К счастью, в его комнате было мало вещей, на которых можно выместить ярость, поэтому доставалось в основном его кулакам, отбитым о каменную кладку.  
Но дышалось с каждым часом становилось всё легче и легче, и когда на вечер третьего дня Каллен прислушался к собственным ощущениям, то не почувствовал ничего кроме лёгкого раздражения — ведь он так легко поддался влиянию демона.  
В который уже раз.  
Во дворе его дожидался посланник Лелианы, и Каллен не знал: то ли она так быстро успела узнать, что он наконец вернулся в нормальное состояние, то ли приказала ждать его сутки напролёт. С ней было не угадать.  
Инквизитор уехал уже давно — выезжал вместе с Калленом, вот только его вёл не демон, а политика, и сложно посудить, кому из них пришлось хуже. Было достаточно поздно, чтобы идти в ставку командования, но дверь в кабинет Жозефины оказалась приоткрыта. Каллен не спешил прочесть ей нотацию о беспечности — он слышал, как кто-то переступил с ноги за ногу. Стража не дремала.  
Лелиана стояла, уткнувшись взглядом в стол, а Жозефина полулежала на диване. На появление Каллена они даже не отреагировали.  
— Как всё сложно, — заметила Лелиана. Плечи у неё были опущены. Почему-то Каллен думал, что когда они избавятся от Корифея, то у них появится момент передохнуть, но сейчас он не представлял, откуда у него появилась такая идиотская мысль. — Мы отправляли отряд за демоном, а получили вместо этого несколько перепуганных долийцев с потерей памяти.  
— С потерей памяти? — переспросил Каллен. Жозефина, ласково сжимающая чашку кофе, наконец подняла голову — она, похоже, чуть ли не дремала до его прихода, — и кивком указала ему на кофейник.  
— Они ничего не помнят. Вернее, они помнят, как шемлены оскверняли их священные захоронения и их охватывает ярость, а потом не было ничего кроме ярости.  
— Где они теперь?  
— Взаперти, — сказала Жозефина. — Они вели себя смирно, но несколько вспышек злости, нападения на охрану — и у нас просто не оставалось времени на церемонии.  
— Это вина демона. — По тону Лелианы стало понятно, что этот вопрос поднимается уже не первый раз. — Они не могли себя контролировать. Сейчас им должно стать легче, и…  
— И мы всё равно не можем их отпустить, — возразил Каллен. — Они нападали на отряды и убивали их. А мы не знаем, уйдёт ли до конца их агрессия или так и продолжит проявляться. Они опасны.  
— Как и ты. Демон и на тебя подействовал. Или ты посадил себя в добровольное заключение просто так?  
— Мне хватило контроля понять, что это необходимо. Я был под влиянием всего несколько минут, а успокаивался несколько дней. Эльфы могли находиться рядом месяцы. Не мне объяснять, что последствия бывают необратимы.  
— И что теперь? Мы засунем их в темницу поглубже, чтобы они не могли случайно на кого-то наброситься?  
— Всё, что я говорю…  
— Всё, о чём она говорит, — сказала Жозефина, — так это о том, что в Скайхолде нет темниц поглубже.  
Каллен подошёл к столу и бездумно глянул на пустое дно чашки.  
— Мы выставим наблюдение, — неохотно согласилась Лелиана. — И когда пройдёт время без вспышек, можно будет решать их дальнейшую судьбу. Мы не станем никого удерживать силой.  
— Может, — добавила Жозефина, — выйдет помочь им. Если обратиться за помощью к магам…  
Они отреагировали одновременно:  
— И разнести весь о демонах по всему Тедасу?  
— Нельзя рисковать такой информацией.  
Судя по тени улыбки Жозефины, она рассчитывала именно на это, и Лелиана покачала головой, а Каллен, усмехнувшись, протянул ей чашку и кофейник.  
— Что делаем дальше? Пока нет Инквизитора.  
— Как будто мы не знаем, что он скажет делать дальше.  
К сожалению, Каллен знал.  
— Искать следующего демона, — сказал он, и Жозефина сочувственно вздохнула.  
— Отдохни хотя бы день. Ты едва пришёл в себя. А уж Дориан-то…  
Каллену моментально стало неловко. Отличный он командир, заперся на два дня со своими проблемами, даже не позаботился, чтобы остальным было оказано должное внимание.  
— Как он?  
— Выглядит хуже, чем ты, а это надо было постараться, — сказала Лелиана. — Приходи в себя. У нас много работы. Сам знаешь, что нужно делать.

Найти демона в Скайхолде было несложно, большую часть времени она проводила в саду. Наутро, раздав все распоряжения, Каллен направился именно туда — и понял, что успел не первый.  
— …не такие, — говорил Коул. — Тут хорошо. По-другому — это не плохо. Это по-другому.  
Демон отворачивалась от него, но Коул чуть ли не круги наворачивал, чтобы смотреть ей в глаза.  
— Храмовник, — раздражённо сказала она, заметив Каллена, только когда тот подобрался почти вплотную. Коул, видимо, порядком её достал. — Забери… это.  
— Это? — переспросил Каллен, не скрывая издёвки.  
— Свою игрушку, — прошипела она, указывая на Коула. — Она всё равно сломанная.  
— Варрик говорит, что время всё чинит. И лечит, — сказал тот напоследок.  
Демон так и осталась стоять с приподнятой рукой, потом поджала губы и жестом, который Каллен уже видел, завела за ухо прядь волнистых волос.  
— Всё же встал на ноги, храмовник? — Она наклонила голову, смерила его с ног до головы. — Готов к продолжению?  
— Почему ты зовёшь меня храмовником? — не выдержал Каллен. Если демон собиралась разозлить его так же, как только что её саму злил Коул, то выходило у неё отлично. — Я давно уже не…  
— О нет, ты всё ещё. Хочешь, чтобы я звала тебе по имени? Каллен. — Она прищёлкнула языком. — Нет. Не то. Нам не нужны имена. Они ничего не значат. Я смотрю в вашу суть. Рассказать тебе про неё?  
Каллен замялся, и секундной паузы ей хватило, чтобы уловить его замешательство.  
— Не хочешь. Конечно, — сказала демон. — Вы никогда не хотите слышать правду. Но всё хорошо. Правда в любом случае вас настигнет. А теперь пойдём. Нас ждут.  
Она двинулась вперёд.  
— Кто? — спросил ей вслед Каллен.  
— Та, у которой руки такого же цвета, что и волосы. — Она посмотрела на него через плечо. — Видишь? Зачем нужны имена?

Лелиана и Жозефина в самом деле ждали их.  
— Мы слушаем, — тут же сказала Лелиана. — Кто наша следующая цель?  
— Вы так торопитесь… — Демон опустилась в кресло. Выглядела она гораздо спокойнее всех присутствующих в комнате. — Не торопитесь. У нас впереди ещё много времени.  
— И оно сильно сократится, если кто-то не будет придерживаться условий договора, — напомнил Каллен. Неловкость от разговора во дворе он успел стряхнуть, и под кожей снова жгло напоминание о том, что сейчас он находится рядом с демоном и не может её убить.  
— Оно сильно сократилось бы, отправь меня Инквизитор в Тень сразу же.  
Вместо ответа Каллен положил руку на рукоять меча. Был способ и проще.  
— Угрожаешь мне, храмовник? А я хотела сделать тебе приятное.  
Демон встала около военного стола, пробежалась пальцами по карте.  
Каллен видел, как Лелиана насторожена — она впитывала каждое движение демона, каждый жест, словно в дальнейшем это помогло бы ей узнать и других.  
— Он тут.  
Тонкий пальчик прижался к точке на карте, и Каллен наклонился вперёд. Любопытство всё же было ему присуще.  
— Это же…  
— …совсем рядом, — не выдержала Жозефина.  
Демон показывала на небольшое местечко у подножия гор, где скрывался Скайхолд. Каллен проезжал там пару раз. День пути, не более того.  
Где-то у их стен обитали демоны.  
— Да, — скучающе сказала демон. Она снова устроилась в кресле, вполне довольная собой. — Думаю, ты справишься.  
И в этот раз она смогла застать Каллена врасплох.  
— Ты не идёшь с нами?  
— Мой брат, — она слащаво улыбнулась, — ещё не готов после прошлого похода. А оставлять его я не собираюсь.  
— В Скайхолде ему ничего не…  
— Нет. — Улыбка с её лица не пропала, но всё равно мороз прошёл по коже — что-то такое прозвучало в голосе. — Нет. За своим я присмотрю сама. У вас есть место на карте. Не думаю, что вы его пропустите. Он там. Он давно уже там.  
Уступать она явно не собиралась.

— Устал, — сказал Коул. — Устал, испугался, не они, не он, должен успеть, много, очень много.  
— Погоди, погоди. — Каллен уже почти привык к любимым перечислениям Коула, даже начал понимать иногда, что всё это значит. Но тут ключевым словом было «иногда». — Кто? Что случилось?  
Коул оглянулся, словно выискивал что-то за своей спиной, но, кивнув, повторил:  
— Он устал.  
Его решительность то ли не пропустить Каллена вперёд, то ли внушить ему какую-то мысль сбивала с толку.  
— Я просто проверю, — мягко сказал Каллен. — Я не собираюсь сейчас тащить его куда-то ещё.  
Быстрая улыбка скользнула по губам Коула.  
— Тоже испугался, — ответил он и исчез прежде, чем Каллен успел ответить.  
В библиотеке стало тише с тех пор, как большинство магов уехали в Коллегию; только вороны Лелианы шелестели крыльями где-то под потолком. Сейчас библиотека больше напоминала киркволльскую, именно тишиной и напряжённым спокойствием. А раньше, со всем шумом и спорами, она походила на ферелденскую.  
Пройдёт ещё много времени до тех пор, пока Каллен не перестанет сравнивать.  
С другой стороны от кресла Дориана уже сидел Коул. Под ним подобием табуретки стояла горка томов. Одну книгу он держал в руках, перевернув вверх ногами.  
— На этой картинке голая женщина, — сказал Коул.  
— Это очередной лик Андрасте, — рассеянно заметил Дориан. — Нарисованный в выдающейся манере художника, имя которого я не запомнил, потому что в Орлее их больше, чем может себе позволить приличная империя, и каждый из них считает за обязанность нарисовать именно Андрасте. Варварство проявляется в излишестве.  
Его лица не было видно за растянутым свитком, но Каллен мог угадать насмешку.  
— А здесь, — продолжил Коул, переворачивая страницу, — голая умирающая женщина. Ей грустно.  
— Тебе тоже было бы грустно, если бы тебя попытались сжечь. В этом не так много приятного, как можно подумать.  
— Мне кажется, — заметил Каллен, — в сожжении вообще мало приятного.  
— Зависит от того, кто сжигает, как сжигает и с какой целью. Могу подсказать вам несколько очень необычных способов…  
В этот раз Каллен закашлялся, и Дориан опустил свиток — он действительно усмехался, пусть и выглядел недовольным.  
— Командор. Наконец поняли, что вам не хватает моего присутствия в вашей жизни?  
— Я не думаю, что кто-то бы мог присутствовать в моей жизни последнюю пару дней, — виновато признался Каллен. — Я был несколько… неуравновешен.  
Признать было нелегко, но если кто-то и заслужил это услышать, так это Дориан.  
— Но сейчас вы же в порядке?  
— В полном. Уже пора выдвигаться на следующее задание.  
Улыбка Дориана мгновенно стала натянутой, и Каллен поспешил поправиться:  
— Мне пора. Это не должно занять много времени, ехать совсем недалеко. А вам стоит отдохнуть.  
— Искренне надеюсь, что это не был укол на тему моего внешнего вида. — Дориан посерьёзнел. — Но если вы так уверены, что вы справитесь без поддержки мага…  
— Разумеется, с вами было бы проще, но надо же дать возможность солдатам Инквизиции проявить себя.  
Почему-то он не сомневался, что если скажет, что беспокоится за здоровье Дориана, то тот найдёт силы, чтобы продемонстрировать, как Каллен неправ. Исключительно назло.  
— Да, — после небольшой паузы сказал тот. — Некоторым такой шанс не повредит. Что ж, раз вы так уверены… — Он с раздражением отбросил свиток. — Ничего нет. Про магов и демонов, магов, которые не совсем одержимы и демонов, которые не совсем маги. Никакой информации. Если случаи леди Каролин или Коула были, их не фиксировали. По крайней мере, в Тевинтере.  
В устах Дориана это было едва ли не обвинением — если чего-то не было в Тевинтере, этого не было и во всём остальном мире. Фанатичная любовь Дориана переходила в такое же фанатичное неодобрение, и Каллен думал иногда, что нет в Скайхолде человека, который сильнее бы хотел изменить там хоть что-то. Возможно, таких людей не было и во всём мире.  
— Меня не случалось в Тевинтере, — сказал вдруг Коул.  
Он сменил одну книгу на другую, раскрыл её и печально вздохнул.  
— Здесь нет картинок.  
— В большинстве книг нет картинок. Это отличает хорошую книгу от той, что ты только что держал в руках.  
— В книгах Варрика нет картинок. Это значит, что они хорошие? — Он вдруг выдохнул, и этот его выдох очень напоминал смешок. — Я спрошу сам.  
Некоторое время Дориан молчал.  
— Я думал, это связано с одержимостью. Что демоны воплощаются только в магах. Леди Каролин, — сказал он, поднявшись в кресле, — настоящая, не демон, была магов одном из ваших Кругов.  
— Правда?  
— Вам стоит спросить об этом. Демон помнит всё, что с ней было, как Коул помнит, что было с _тем_ Коулом, и, поверьте, когда я об этом думал, оно звучало намного понятнее.  
Каллен осторожно ступил вперёд; или из-за вмешательства Коула, или из-за того, что у Дориана не было сил убирать, весь его угол был завален книгами, и найти место, где можно было пройти, стало затруднительно.  
— Я думал, — продолжил Дориан, — что демон занимает тело мага в тот самый момент, как тот умирает. Оболочка остаётся пуста, — Каллен поморщился, но Дориан будто не заметил, — и демон застревал. Логично? Конечно, логично. Но неправильно.  
Он сложил руки и покачал головой; его немного покачивало, и вблизи было заметно, что он до сих пор не восстановился. Такое количество заклинаний не проходит для магов даром.  
Каллен всё ещё не свыкся с мыслью, что _маг_ сражался за его спиной. Возможно, если бы у него было больше опыта, Дориан не пострадал бы так — возможно, если бы у него было чуть меньше предубеждений…  
— Вы отвлеклись, — обвиняюще заметил Дориан. — А между тем, среди тех несчастных эльфов был маг. Хранитель? Кажется, они называются так. Но не он был демоном.  
— Значит, демоны могут воплотиться в кого угодно?  
— Значит, — сказал Дориан, — мы не знаем, в кого они могут воплотиться. В животных? В предметы? Только в людей, становясь этим человеком всё больше? Загадка. И я очень люблю загадки.  
Каллен улыбнулся.  
— И раз уж мы заговорили о них! Я же не могу отпустить вас в дорогу с таким багажом вопросов, нет. — Дориан несильно сжал его за плечо; Каллену показалось, больше, чтобы не упасть. — Как насчёт партии в королевы?

**2**

Первые несколько часов пути Каллен провёл, размышляя над игрой — он проиграл, что случалось не так уж часто, и раз за разом представлял варианты, где мог бы избежать ошибки.  
Главная состояла в том, что он ждал от Дориана привычного поведения, ждал попытки обмануть, ждал знакомой уже тактики, которую невольно успел изучить вплоть до жестов. Когда Дориан потирает подбородок, он не так уверен в следующем шаге, как пытается показать; когда он слишком сильно подаётся вперёд, то идёт наобум, а когда перекладывает ногу на ногу и отвлекает разговором, то… отвлекает.  
Но в этот раз Дориан устал настолько, что даже не пытался хитрить, и в какой-то момент это сбило с толку: Каллен так отчаянно пытался найти в его игре загвоздку, что пропустил прямую атаку.  
Это стоило ему королевы.  
Растрачивать время на воспоминания пусть и было недальновидно, но занять себя в дороге чем-то иным не удалось бы — они не гнали, не торопились, хотя что-то внутри тянуло Каллена вперёд. Требовало как можно быстрее добраться до той точки на карте — требовало так настойчиво, что Каллен решил игнорировать ощущение. Последнее время его спонтанные порывы были не до конца _его_.  
Ещё с самого начала пути не переставал тревожить один вопрос: пустой лес, думал Каллен, пустой лес и горы, там ничего нет. Зачем демону пустота?  
Лелиана предположила, что там разрыв; Жозефина — что всё не так просто, возможно, они не знают о какой-то группе беженцев. Стоит спросить местных баннов, отложить путешествие на несколько дней, говорила она, но в её мире всё решалось словами и договорами.  
Иногда Каллен жалел, что мир кругом не так прекрасен, как рисует его Жозефина.  
Они не гнали лошадей, но всё равно остановились — поднялся ветер, а вместе с ним и снег. На смену отчаянной жаре, которая продолжала преследовать Каллена, пришёл почти родной холод Скайхолда, но в нём не стоило находиться долго. Именно его стоило избегать, потому что, недоглядев, расслабившись слишком сильно, он мог переморозить собственных солдат.  
Проиграть солдат погоде — поставить крест на себе, как на командире.  
Из мыслей его вырвал нервный оклик одного из воинов: не испуг, но что-то схожее, и Каллен обернулся, выглядывая опасность.  
У одной из лошадей стоял Коул.  
Несколько мгновений Каллен ждал, что он развеется, как марево, как какая-то магическая иллюзия — что, во имя всего святого, Коул мог здесь забыть, — но тот продолжал стоять, протягивая ладонь к морде.  
Лошадь вылизывала между пальцев остатки сладости.  
— Я не заметил, как он появился, — растеряно отозвался солдат. — Здесь никого не было, и…  
— Коул.  
Тот вскинул голову — поля шляпы приподнялись, открывая нижнюю часть лица.  
— Я не думал вас пугать, — заучено повторил Коул. — Она устала и хотела сладкого. И у неё болит ухо. Вот это. — Он тронул голову справа. — Оно её отвлекает.  
Солдат глянул на Каллена — он был в шлеме, и сквозь прорези были видны светлые глаза; знакомые глаза, такими же на Каллена всегда смотрела демон.  
— Андре.  
— Каллен, — отозвался тот.  
На несколько мгновений Каллен прикрыл глаза, вдыхая и выдыхая морозный воздух. Из-за холода приходилось дышать чаще, но он усилием воли сдерживал себя от резких или слишком глубоких вдохов.  
— Я пришёл сюда без сестры, — тут же сказал Андре. — И я знаю, что вы не собирались привлекать лишних людей, но эта миссия почему-то важна для неё. Я видел, что может сделать демон. Я хочу помочь.  
Он спешился, не дожидаясь ответа, и стал осматривать лошадь; и Каллен последовал его примеру, потому что говорить с Коулом, не видя даже края его лица, было сложнее, чем попасть из лука по движущейся цели. Не то что Каллен хорошо стрелял из лука.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, стараясь не повышать голос.  
Миссия планировалась короткой, планировалась вылазкой, к которой не привлекаются посторонние, планировалась заданием, на котором никто не пострадает, потому что пострадавших хватало с предыдущего. Тень раздражения прокатилась по телу, но Каллен уже привычно подавил её; с каждым разом у него выходило всё лучше.  
— Помогаю.  
— Лошади?  
— Ей было плохо. И Андре было плохо. Он не признавался, потому что тогда — Каллен будет недоволен, он прогонит, а нельзя прогонять, ведь я… — Коул резко оборвал себя и как-то сжался.  
С всё нарастающим удивлением Каллен понял, что тот чихнул.  
Снега вокруг было немного, ветер утихал, а Коул стоял в своей привычной залатанной одежде, в шляпе и, что казалось совсем невозможным, откровенно мёрз. Каллен так привык воспринимать его как духа или демона, или что угодно, но не человека, что даже не обратил на всё это внимания.  
Он быстро выхватил из седельной сумки одеяло и набросил Коулу на плечи, а тот тут же прижал его к себе за края.  
— Ты понял, что мне нужно?  
— Не всегда нужно читать мысли, чтобы понимать такое, — ответил Каллен. — Я снаряжу лошадь, вернёшься в замок вместе с…  
— Нет. Нельзя меньше людей. Я должен пойти с тобой.  
— Это опасно. — Он вздохнул. — Но что бы я ни сказал, ты всё равно пойдёшь, верно?  
Коул кивнул.  
— Почему я не удивлён? Ладно. Хорошо. Только не пугай лошадей.  
Глупая просьба — Лелиана не раз упоминала, что именно животные относятся к Коулу без лишних подозрений; её вороны спокойно садились ему на плечи, кошки крутились под ногами, лошади не испугались, когда Коул оказался совсем рядом.  
Создатель, он проехал на одной из них половину пути незамеченным.  
— А ты… — начал Каллен, оборачиваясь, но, взглянув на Андре, махнул рукой. — Просто постарайся не попадаться мне на глаза лишний раз.  
Андре кивнул, звякнув забралом.

К вечеру стало прохладнее, солнце скрылось за одной из скал, и Каллен остановился.  
До их цели оставалась всего пара часов, не больше, но продолжать путь было бы опасно — никто не мог с уверенностью сказать, что за демон ждёт их в конце пути. Уставшие воины могли стать лёгкой мишенью. Любая слабость играла против тебя, если рядом был демон.  
Коул тоже остановился. Он зябко кутался в одеяло, словно никак не мог согреться, но больше не кашлял — в это Каллен вслушивался с непонятной тревогой.  
— Не нужно, — сказал Коул. — Слишком много беспокойства. От него стынет воздух.  
— Воздух стынет оттого, что мы в горах, — поправил Каллен, — а ты слишком легко одет.  
Он тронул поводья и кивнул солдатам; те понятливо переглянулись. Снег давал ложную иллюзию света, обманывал — стоит последним лучам солнца скрыться, и всё здесь покроет сумраком. К этому времени стоило разбить лагерь.  
— Варрик тоже говорит об этом. — Коул вздохнул. — Он говорит, я ещё не привык к тому, что стал слишком…человеком.  
Звучало потеряно, будто Коул сам не до конца понимал, что это означает и нравится ли ему — он сидел на коне бледным призраком, с этой своей шляпой, закутанный в одеяло, только облачка пара повисали передо ртом. Коул выглядел чудно, но когда с ним бывало иначе?  
Лагерь стал тесными палатками. В карауле Каллен оставил по два человека, перестраховываясь, — дороги недалеко от Скайхолда были свободными от бандитов. Об этом позаботились Быки: за высокими стенами им стало достаточно скучно, чтобы расчистить всю округу. Даже самые рисковые люди не решались перекрывать пути Инквизиции.  
Но тревога не проходила, опасение, намертво связанное с демонами, только усиливалось, и это чувствовалось среди солдат. Те жались к огню всё ближе и ближе.  
Когда Коул снял шляпу, стало заметно, что его чёлка покрылась изморозью — застыла небольшими льдинками, — и он забавно нахмурился, а потом снова чихнул.  
Мысль о том, что Коул действительно становился человеком, приносила странный покой; в таком состоянии Каллен и выступил на дежурство.  
Его очередь была первой, и вместе с ним заступил Андре.  
— Я же предупреждал…  
— Каллен, — прервал тот, — между нами много невыясненных вопросов, а это мешает в бою.  
— И поэтому вы решили пойти вместе со мной без спросу. Против демона. Зная, насколько это опасно.  
— А если бы я попросил, вы бы меня пустили?  
Каллен покачал головой.  
Он знал, что с солдатами, которые стремятся в бой, разговор должен быть короткий, он также знал, что сделал бы, будь здесь любой из его воинов. Но Андре не был его человеком, Андре был игрушкой демона, он был пленником, и он был здесь, под его началом.  
— Разве вам это не знакомо, — с неожиданным пылом продолжил Андре; он шептал, чтобы не разбудить других солдат, — разве вас остановит рана, если вы знаете, что должны быть в другом месте? Что должны выполнить что-то важное?  
— Нет.  
— Вот видите!  
— Но меня остановит приказ моего командира.  
— А если командир ошибается?  
Каллен вспомнилась Мередит; её яростная уверенность и её искажённое от боли лицо. Красная застывшая статуя из лириума.  
— Ваша… сестра, — сказал Каллен, — не хотела, чтобы вы шли.  
— Не всё в этом мире происходит по её желанию, что бы она ни думала на этот счёт.  
Что-то было в его голосе, что-то было в его взгляде; может быть, отдалённость от демона пошла бы ему на пользу. Может быть, именно так вышло бы его спасти, увести в сторону, разорвать контакт.  
— Приступайте к дежурству, Андре, — устало произнёс Каллен. — Завтра будет тяжёлый день.

Точка на карте действительно была пустым местом, даже дорога там обрывалась, и пришлось спешиться — лошади недовольно фыркали, когда их случайно задевали обмороженные ветки. Каллен оставил двоих человек присматривать за ними, а с остальными углубился в лес.  
— Здесь так тихо. Никого не осталось, никого нет, никого больше не будет. Выхода нет. Если выглянуть наружу, можно попасться, сломаться, умереть, темно, страшно, холодно, холодно… Это карцер.  
— Это?  
— Весь мир, — глухо сказал Коул, — это карцер.  
Каждый раз, как он начинал говорить за других, его тон менялся: становился быстрее, взволнованнее, будто Коул отчаянно пытался поспеть словами за ускользающей мыслью. У него не выходило, половина слов терялась, а из тех обрывков едва ли можно было собрать связные предложения. В какой-то момент Лелиана предложила сделать специальную должность, приставить к Коулу кого-то, чтобы тот записывал все его слова, а потом расшифровывал, но человек не выдержал и недели.  
Сейчас Каллен прислушался: он странным образом знал, что эти слова не относятся к его солдатам.  
— Здесь кто-то есть?  
— Он очень слаб. Едва слышно. — Коул потряс головой, и с шляпы слетели снежинки. — Я думал, что почувствую демона, если он будет рядом. Но она была права. Она говорит, что я испорченный, поэтому и не могу.  
Каллен хотел возразить, но один из солдат махнул рукой.  
Там что-то было.  
Впереди, среди деревьев и белизны снега, угадывался тёмный массив: подобравшись ближе, Каллен различил погнутую, обледенелую крышу.  
Дом был небольшим, должно быть, охотничья стоянка, для тех, кто рисковал забираться так далеко; вполне возможно, здесь не жили десятилетиями. Но дверь была плотно прикрыта, а тёмный провал небольшого окна скрывался шторой.  
Каллен кивнул солдату, и тот ударил по двери несколько раз.  
Тишину вокруг нарушал только хруст снега под ногами, и настороженность вокруг его небольшого отряда сгущалась всё сильней.  
Других вариантов быть не могло: если демон и скрывался где-то в человеческом, смертном теле, ему бы потребовалась крыша над головой — этот дом подходил как нельзя лучше.  
— Он там? — спросил Каллен.  
— Пусто и холодно. Они пришли за мной. Они всегда приходят. Глупо, очень глупо.  
Краем глаза Каллен заметил, как переглянулись солдаты; некоторые вытащили оружие, а Андре стал рядом, зажав в правой руке кинжал так, чтобы удобно было бросать.  
— По вашей команде, Каллен.  
— Уходите! — раздалось из-за двери. — Уходите все. Оставьте меня в покое!  
Внутри что-то громыхнуло, будто уронили доспех, и Каллен потянулся за мечом.  
— Покажись, — сказал он.  
— Нет.  
— Нет, — эхом повторил Коул.  
Он поднял руку и вцепился Каллену в рукав — того будто ошпарило холодом.  
— Я ничего вам не сделал.  
— Я ничего не могу вам сделать.  
— Оставьте меня в покое.  
— Оставьте меня умирать.  
— Прекрати, — приказал Каллен, стряхивая чужую ладонь. — Выбивайте дверь.  
На самом деле, он просто не успел.  
Всё произошло в один момент: дверь содрогнулась от удара, а Андре вдруг развернулся, толкнул Каллена в сторону и выкинул руку вперёд, так быстро, что Каллен увидел только опадающую фигуру в тени деревьев.  
Ветром с неё сдёрнуло капюшон, и показалось оскаленное в немом крике лицо — изуродованное, искажённое. Между глаз торчал кинжал.  
— Каллен, я… — начал Андре, но окончание его фразы прервал грохот падающей двери.  
Кто-то истошно закричал, и крик поглотила холодная пустота вокруг.  
Каллен двинулся первым, не пропуская никого вперёд.  
Никто в доме и правда не мог им ничего не сделать, потому что единственный обитатель съёжился на полу у задней стены, уткнувшись лицом в колени, что-то невнятно, визгливо бормоча. Возраст было не понять; спутанные длинные волосы с проседью падали на руки, истёршаяся старая мантия скрывала всё остальное.  
Мантия, понял Каллен. Посох у стола — такой же, как мантия, старый, трухлявый.  
_Бесполезный_.  
Человек в доме был магом.  
— Уходите-уходите-уходите, — речитативом затянул он, когда Каллен подошёл чуть ближе. За плечом кашлянул Андре.  
— Больше никого. Только этот и тот… демон?  
Голос у него всё ещё подрагивал, и он, нахмурившись, растирал правую ладонь.  
— Выглядел как человек. Но он точно мёртв, мы проверили. — В руке у Андре мелькнул кинжал.  
— Один-один-один, — завыл маг, а потом неожиданно замолчал, поднимая голову. Среди спутанных прядей мутно блеснул глаз. — Мёртв.  
Каллену хотелось на улицу, хотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха, хотя совсем недавно он бы с удовольствием погрелся у камина. И смерть демона совсем не принесла ему облегчения, пусть задание было выполнено быстро, по плану.  
Слишком быстро и слишком просто, ужалила его дурная мысль, потому что ничего в жизни Каллена так просто не складывалось.  
Пальцы закололо от холода.  
— Встань, — приказал он и наклонился, чтобы помочь магу подняться. Рука под его ладонью и мешковатой тканью оказалась худой и дрожащей, кости, обтянутые кожей. — Ты меня понимаешь?  
Маг скользнул по его лицу равнодушным взором, будто в нём в один момент потушили эмоции.  
— Каллен?  
— Должен быть хоть какой-то способ проверить, того ли демона мы убили.  
Этот маг — он находился здесь долго, он явно жил здесь, и Каллену вспомнилось, что стало с эльфами. Гнев поглощал их, сжигал изнутри. Здесь действовало что-то другое, но он не мог подобрать слово.  
— Одиночество, — сказал Коул слева. Полы его шляпы задевали плечо Каллена. Смотрел он куда в сторону. — Холодно. Один. Не хочу.  
— Он истощён и устал. Он был один?  
Но Коул замотал головой.  
— Одиночество не здесь. Вон там.  
Он указывал пальцем в угол.  
На полу было свалено тряпьё, из-под которого виднелась засаленная подушка, — видимо, тут маг спал. А вся стена над лежанкой была исколота записками. Каллен попытался сосчитать, но быстро сбился.  
Их были сотни — свежие листки поверх уже начавших желтеть, но все расчерченные одинаковым почерком. Коул за его спиной сделал резкий вдох, и Каллен оглянулся — тот смотрел на стену, обхватив себя руками, и мелко дрожал, будто уличный холод пробирал его и здесь.  
— Коул, — позвал он. Коул снова покачал головой.  
— Холодно, — повторил он. — Если сделать так, что ему будет тепло, тогда он не уйдёт. Тогда он останется здесь, только для меня.  
Андре подошёл к запискам ближе, провёл пальцем по десятку, явно вчитываясь, и его передёрнуло.  
— Ты остался один, — зачитал он. — С тобой никого нет и никого больше не будет. Ты жалок. Если выйдешь наружу, тебя схватят. Храмовники ищут.  
— Они идут, — просипел маг и задёргался. Каллену пришлось схватить его за плечи, чтобы удержать.  
— Храмовники знают, что ты сбежал, — продолжил Андре. — Каллен, здесь сотни таких записок. «Только я присматриваю за тобой». «Вспомни, что за пределами Круга ты никому не нужен».  
— Одиночество, — снова повторил Коул.  
— Мы убили его, — зачем-то сказал Каллен. Надо было отдать приказ собрать личные вещи мага, уже в Скайхолде разобраться, как он вообще попал сюда, потому что оставаться здесь Каллен не хотел. И собрать эти записки: всё же они принадлежали _не ему_ , и не ему было решать, что с ними делать. Но Коул выглядел так, будто покроется изморозью, если не уйдёт отсюда, и Каллен подтолкнул его к выходу, передав мага в руки Андре.  
Записки мог собрать кто-то из солдат.  
— Мы убили отчаяние, — заметил Коул. — Одиночество не может умереть.

* * *

Письма от Райлена чередовались с отчётами — Тамар с отрядом наткнулась на группу мертвецов в Бурой Трясине, Белинда докладывала о подозрительной активности магов, в Западном пределе вновь начались проблемы с водой. На несколько дней Каллен сконцентрировался на решении текущих задач.  
Он был рад не вспоминать о демонах, когда его внимания требовали люди.  
За окном забрезжил рассвет, солнечные лучи оттолкнулись от снежных гряд, заполняя светом всё вокруг. Кабинет на секунду засиял, и Каллен растёр ладонями лицо, давая себе мгновение, чтобы привыкнуть. На кончиках пальцев подсохли чернила — почему-то при свете свечей их разглядеть не удалось.  
Вызывать рекрутов сейчас было, наверное, бесчеловечно; по крайней мере, Варрик сказал бы именно это. Он завёл себе дурную привычку приглядывать за Калленом с того самого момента, как они вышли из Киркволла, и раздражало это в той же степени, что и вызывало растерянность. Больше от того, что Каллен не был уверен, как правильно реагировать.  
Хуже была только Вивьен с её неоспоримой убеждённостью, что все храмовники, ныне здравствующие или давно покинувшие орден, всё равно подчиняются именно ей.  
Дверь скрипнула, и Каллен вскинулся.  
— Это всего лишь я, — сказала Кассандра. — Я увидела свет, и подумала, что…  
— Я не сплю, — кивнул Каллен.  
— Конечно, ты не спишь. Иногда мне кажется, что никто в Скайхолде не спит.  
Каллен усмехнулся.  
Он рискнул сесть обратно, а Кассандра прошлась по комнате, сначала к столу, а потом, будто передумав, обратно к прикрытой двери.  
— Никто не спит, — задумчиво повторила она. — Но в этот раз причина не в ужасной твари. А в веселье или, — она кивнул на стол, — во всяких накапливающихся делах. Каллен, я правильно поступила?  
Переход был такой резкий, что Каллен упустил суть вопроса. Но, похоже, ему даже не нужно было отвечать.  
— Мы вернулись в Скайхолд всего на пару дней. С Инквизитором. В этот раз заберём и Лелиану. Церкви всё мало, они хотят выбирать полноценно — и я думаю, правильно ли сделала? За то ли я борюсь?  
— Твои идеи достойны уважения, — осторожно ответил Каллен.  
— Но достойны ли они воплощения?  
Кассандра сцепила руки за спиной и ещё раз прошлась по комнате; от этого огонь на свечах колыхался — как и тени кругом, приводя всю комнату в движение. Каллен погасил их.  
Они погрузились в полумрак, а вместе с ним пришла тишина. Тревога, сковывающая Кассандру, стала явственнее, ощутимее; та впервые на памяти Каллена ходила, опустив плечи и склонив голову.  
Такие разговоры происходили уже не первый раз. Доверие между ними пусть и не переросло в дружбу, но позволило обнажать друг перед другом вопросы, которые они не всегда решались задать самим себе.  
— Или уже поздно сомневаться? Да, я знаю, можешь не отвечать. Пока нас не будет, Скайхолд останется на одной Жозефине. Она справится, конечно, но меня тревожит мысль, что Инквизиция так надолго останется без присмотра. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как Церковь затягивает решение любых вопросов.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Каллен. — Только Жозефина? Я должен сопровождать вас?  
Кассандра покачала головой.  
— С этого нужно было начать. — Она вздохнула. — Мне это нравится не больше твоего, но демон предложила новую цель.  
Та не появлялась на глазах у Каллена все эти дни — с тех пор, как они вернулись с магом, как разобрались с ним, демон предпочитала компанию своего брата всем вокруг. Она сердилась на него — или сердилась, что он ослушался её приказа, но стоило им въехать в замок, как демон ухватила Андре за левую руку и увела. На Каллена она оглянулась один раз, и в этом взгляде ему почудилась открытая ненависть.  
— Место, на которое она указала, вызывает тревогу. Крепость недалеко от Вал Гаморда.  
— Да, — сказал Каллен. — Там один из наших людей. Командующий Теодор.  
— Там в крепости — Серые Стражи, — добавила Кассандра. — И я знаю, что они раскаиваются, но я также знаю, что они легко поддаются влиянию. Вдруг демон сделает с ними что-то?  
А демон мог.  
Раздражение уже полностью отпустило Каллена, прошло, и действовало оно так долго просто потому, что попало на благодатную почву. Злость бурлила в Каллене и до демона, а вместе с ним нашла выход, выплеснулась наружу, так же, как у тех долийцев, так же, как отчаяние сбежавшего заблудшего мага.  
Серые Стражи могли стать лёгкой добычей для любого из демонов.  
Медлить с этим не стоило.  
На следующий день _их_ демон ждала его у своих комнат; она не была по своему обыкновению на виду у всех людей и, заметив Каллена, тут же скрылась в башне.  
— Судя по твоему лицу, тебе передали про новое поручение, — сказала она, когда Каллен открыл дверь без стука. Почему-то сейчас причёска была не такая уж идеальная, пряди выбивались, а под глазами залегли намёки на тени.  
Каждый раз, когда Каллен её видел, она выглядела всё человечней и человечней, и это было опасно. Леди Каролин, звали её все. Каллен не позволял себе думать о ней иначе, как о демоне.  
— Дорога предстоит долгая, — продолжала тем временем она. — Что же ты не собираешься?  
— Что же _ты_ не собираешься? — отозвался Каллен ей в тон. — Ты же не думаешь, что я оставлю демона в Скайхолде без присмотра на столько времени?  
Она зло рассмеялась; в голосе прорезались визгливые нотки.  
— Без присмотра, храмовник? — Она обвела рукой комнату. — Я и шагу не могу ступить, чтобы тебе об этом не донесли. Тебе всё мало?  
— Мало, — подтвердил Каллен. Мстительность не была ему свойственна. Обычно. Но сейчас он хотел ударить её в уязвимое место, чтобы поставить на место, чтобы напомнить. Чтобы она перестала вести себя так, будто у неё было право возмущаться. — От доносов мне не будет толку в Орлее. Я знаю, насколько быстро ты можешь заморочить голову людям.  
Вы все, не стал добавлять он. Демоны все одинаковые.  
— Андре не в состоянии… — начала она, но Каллен покачал головой.  
— Значит, он останется здесь. Я не собираюсь откладывать операцию.  
— Я не оставлю его одного, — возмущённо выдохнула она. — Из-за тебя он пострадал!  
Каллен нахмурился.  
После возвращения он не видел Андре, но расстались они тепло; тот слушался любого приказа, выполнял все договорённости и жил наравне с солдатами. Каллен решил дать ему шанс.  
— О, — сказала демон, — ты не знал. Конечно. Зачем тебе следить за чужим.  
— Что с ним?  
На кровати в дальнем углу — слишком узкой даже для одного, — послышалось движение.  
— Ничего смертельного, если вы обо мне, — хрипло сказал Андре. — Всего лишь боевая рана. Солдаты должны носить такие с гордостью.  
Каллен подошёл бы ближе, но демон стояла на его пути, и её хрупкий вид вовсе не сбивал с толку.  
— Ты убил гнев в лесу и несколько дней прятался от всего мира, — сказала демон. — Неужели ты думал, что убийство отчаяния пройдёт так просто?  
— Я всего лишь обморозил руку. Ничего такого. Ничего, о чём стоит переживать так сильно, милая Каролин.  
Демон зло поджала губы, но, взглянув на Каллена, заметно расслабилась.  
— Я поговорю с послом, — сказала она. — За ним должны присматривать. Он должен остаться цел.  
Махнув юбками, она вышла из комнаты, и Каллен на мгновение прислушался — дыхание у Андре правда было тяжёлым, сдавленным, словно он силился вдохнуть морозный воздух, слишком холодный, чтобы его было достаточно.  
— Я в порядке, сэр Каллен, — сказал он. — Она всегда переживала больше, чем нужно.  
— Она не может переживать, — раздражённо отозвался Каллен, позабыв о всякой вежливости. — Она демон. Ты для неё — только вещь, которая ей же и принадлежит.  
— Не только. — Он обернулся, и Андре коротко, невесело рассмеялся. — Ты думал, что я не знаю? Какого низкого ты, должно быть, обо мне мнения.  
— Но… Ты ведёшь себя с ней…  
— Как и ты — с этим смешным мальчиком, Коулом? Быть может, меня ведёт глупая надежда, что если приложить достаточно усилий…  
— Она _станет_ человеком?  
Молчание Андре говорило само за себя.

Он не был уверен, пошла ли демон говорить с Жозефиной или стала искать путь, чтобы убраться из Скайхолда. В конце концов, сейчас было не самое подходящее время для колебаний, поэтому для разнообразия Каллен не собирался сомневаться в своём решении.  
— Ты сомневаешься, — сообщил ему Коул, и Каллен невольно застонал.  
— Не начинай.  
— Я не начинал. Это ты начал сомневаться. И думать. И снова сомневаться. Остальные не замечают, как сомнение похоже на болото.  
— Вот пусть и не замечают дальше, — буркнул Каллен и тут же вздохнул. Коул-то тут был совсем ни при чём. — Если ты собираешься ехать со мной и в этот раз, то давай сразу уж с самого начала. Хватит с меня сюрпризов.  
Но Коул, к его удивлению, помотал головой.  
— Она не хочет. Боится, закрывается, не пускает. Я её не обижал.  
Он бросил на Каллена быстрый взгляд из-под широкополой шляпы.  
— Её обидишь.  
Коул посмотрел с неодобрением, и Каллен поспешил поправиться:  
— Я хотел сказать, что ты её не обижал, я знаю. Правда. — И тут он даже не соврал, потому что это Сэра, наступив кому-то на больную мозоль, торопилась пройтись по ней ещё раз туда-обратно, а потом вернуться и попрыгать. А Коул мог довести до белого каления, пока выяснял, чем обидел, но больше не повторялся. — И ты не поедешь только потому, что она не хочет?  
— Она не хочет. Дориан хочет, — отозвался Коул. — Он говорит, что больше не собирается пропускать всё самое интересное. Только я не уверен, что ему и правда интересно.  
Каллена слегка отпустило.  
С Дорианом было проще. Пусть его шутки не всегда были ко времени, они всё равно помогали отвлечься.  
— Я поговорю с ним. Спасибо, Коул.  
У выхода из сада его уже подкарауливал Ренье. Блэкволл.  
Инквизитор настаивал, чтобы все называли его Блэкволлом; скорее почётный титул, чем фамилия, но Каллен всё время сбивался, думал о нём как о Ренье и старался почаще избегать его компании. Тот оказывал ему такую же услугу, поэтому теперь, когда Каллен подошёл ближе, он не был уверен, как реагировать.  
— Блэкволл, — поприветствовал он.  
— Командор. Я хочу попросить разрешения сопровождать вас на новое задание.  
— Отказано, — суховато ответил Каллен. В другой ситуации он бы мог заручиться и словом Инквизитора, но тот отбыл утром, забрав Лелиану с Кассандрой. Хотя так, возможно, было проще. Хотя бы право набирать свой собственный отряд у Каллена оставалось. — Скайхолду сейчас нужны люди.  
Он почти не покривил душой. С отъездом Инквизитора крепость словно опустела.  
Ренье помолчал, и Каллен уже успел понадеяться, что хоть тут с ним никто не будет спорить, как тот открыл рот:  
— Я знаю, что дело касается Серых стражей.  
Спрашивать, как и когда он успел узнать, было бесполезно. Сплетни в Скайхолде даже не переходили из уст в уста, а перелетали — из таверны на тренировочную площадку, а оттуда расползались по башням и в библиотеку, в сад, в главный зал — и в конюшню тоже.  
Ренье смотрел ему прямо в глаза, как всегда, а Каллену захотелось отвести взгляд. Сказать, что он — не Серый страж и тем более не Серый страж Блэкволл, что кости Серого стража Блэкволла уже обглодали порождения тьмы, и Инквизитор мог сколько угодно потакать этой прихоти, но это не делало Ренье стражем.  
— Я должен вас сопровождать, — упрямо повторил Ренье. С тем же успехом он мог сказать: «Я _буду_ вас сопровождать», потому что это выражение лица Каллен знал. Точно так же он знал, что если он скажет «нет», то Ренье всё равно поедет за ними, тенью, на расстоянии, чтобы догнать только у места назначения, но всё равно поедет, потому что для него это было личным.  
И Каллен мог сейчас сорваться на нём, — пусть это и не принесло бы никакого результата, — но с его стороны это было бы двулично. Кажется, среди них не осталось никого, кто бы не пытался решить свои личные проблемы с помощью Инквизиции.  
И не то чтобы они не имели на это права, с учётом того, что взамен они были готовы отдать Инквизиции свои жизни.  
Что не отменяло факта, что он отправлялся на охоту за демоном с ещё одним демоном, фальшивым Серым стражем и тевинтерским магом, который был среди всех них самым уравновешенным.  
Кажется, потом ему стоило обсудить с Инквизитором принцип субординации. Если они выживут в этот раз.

**3**

Дни пути перешли в неделю, и Каллен мог назвать их не иначе как утомляющими. Большой отряд брать не имело смысла — их путь лежал через защищённые территории на стоянку Инквизиции, но уже спустя день Каллен пожалел, что не снарядил с собой десяток солдат. Можно было бы отвлекаться на тренировки, ездить с патрулями, сидеть среди них — солдат, с которыми не приходилось бы мучительно подбирать слова для разговора.  
Таких мучений нельзя было заметить у Дориана — тот общался с демоном, как с любимым другом, искренне, весело, развлекая её долгими рассказами и играми.  
Неодобрение, с которым смотрел на это Каллен, порой проскальзывало и у Ренье, но даже он воспринимал присутствие демона легче.  
Он подошёл как-то к костру — Дориан как раз отвлёкся то ли на любование звёздами, то ли на любование собой в отражении ближайшей реки, и демон сидела без дела. Смотрела на огонь, обхватив руками колени, словно ей холодно.  
Каллен не позволял себе усомниться, что правды в этом нет, но Ренье присел рядом, придерживая в руках накидку.  
— Ты как он. Как Коул. Тоже говоришь много и странное.  
— Я говорю то, что нужно.  
— Конечно. — Он хмыкнул. — И знаешь всё про всех? Постарайся говорить меньше нужного при мне, и проблем не возникнет.  
Накидку он бросил ей на плечи, и демон поправила её, а не скинула, но позы не изменила. Ренье прождал недолго, выпрямился, отряхнул руки и ещё раз посмотрел на демона, но та заговорила, только когда он сделал шаг в сторону.  
— Но ты хотел бы, чтобы я сказала. Чтобы я назвала тебя стражем. Правда? — В свете костра не было видно, как она усмехнулась, но Каллену и не нужно было смотреть. — О, как бы ты хотел это услышать. Как бы ты хотел быть тем, кем любишь себя называть.  
— Да, — согласился Ренье. — Я именно об этом говорил. Меньше такого.  
— Я показала бы тебе мир героев. В Тени есть всё, — голос демона изменился, стал глубоким, немного хриплым, — в Тени есть грифоны. Там неважно, кем ты был, только то, кем ты себя считаешь. Там, — протянула она с видимым наслаждением, — ты был бы свободен.  
— Мне не нужна свобода, леди Каролин. У меня есть долг.  
— У меня есть долг, — передразнила его демон. — У тебя есть печать лжеца. И её видит искательница, когда смотрит на тебя, её видит храмовник, и о ней никогда не забудет Инквизитор.  
Если Ренье думал на это хоть что-то ответить, то сдержался. Только передёрнул плечами и направился прямиком к Каллену.  
— Я позабочусь о лошадях, — сказал он.  
Лошади, подумал Каллен, передавая поводья, не видят в нём никого.  
Мысль ошпарила хуже льда, и Каллен тряхнул головой, будто это могло помочь. Соглашаться с демоном — это всё равно что ступать на опасную тропу. Нужно было меньше её слушать.

И он пытался, правда пытался, но если демона ещё можно было игнорировать, то Дориан был не из тех, кого упускал взгляд.  
Каллен нехотя ловил себя на том, что замедляет коня каждый раз, как Дориан говорит — и объяснял себе это просто. Сколько бы он ни повторял, что в безопасности, с демоном расслабляться было нельзя, но рядом с ней тот казался слишком беспечным.  
— Я знаю, что голос разума в Инквизиции не ценится, но было бы неплохо остановиться хоть на эту ночь в городе.  
— Это не голос разума, — сказал Ренье. — Это голос неженки.  
— Так вот как у вас, южан, называются те, кому не чужды комфорт и гигиена! Каждый день узнаю о вас что-то удивительное.  
— Меньше восторга в голосе.  
— У радостных людей тоже есть какое-то особое название? Определённо не Серые стражи. Это звание для совсем другого типа людей.  
— Ну-ну. Расскажи мне больше о Серых стражах.  
— Хватит, — сказал Каллен.  
Ему показалось, что Дориан замолк с каким-то возмущением. Он заговорил, только когда они въехали в Вал Гаморд. Обернулся к Ренье и сказал только:  
— Ха.  
Но Каллен едва удержался от улыбки.  
Эти детские ссоры отвлекали его от действительно тяжёлых мыслей.  
Демон указала на крепость недалеко отсюда, и там стояли войска Инквизиции вместе с Серыми стражами; там был пост, постоянные патрули, потому что порождения тьмы выбирались наружу с завидной частотой — оттуда регулярно шли доклады. Если бы рядом оказался одержимый, его появление близ крепости стало бы только вопросом времени.  
Но ничего подозрительного не было.  
Может, он появился недавно, скрывался в лесах, как демон отчаяния; может, где-то в крепости ходил демон со внешностью невинной леди и обещал исполнить любое желание.  
Каллен старался не гадать, но перестать окончательно всё равно не мог, и чем ближе они подъезжали к цели, тем тревожнее становились его мысли. Комната в таверне виделась ему совсем чужой, неуместной роскошью, и Каллен вышел из неё, когда стало совсем невыносимо.  
В коридорах было темно и тихо, в самом городе оставалось не так много путников; больше войск, чем простых людей. Многие чуяли опасность, а страх порождений тьмы не отпускал, стоило с ними столкнуться.  
В зале никто не выступал, а Ренье общался с кем-то — нашивки с грифонами, — с Серым стражем за кружкой эля. Мешать им Каллен не стал и прошёл дальше.  
Дориан должен был быть в зале, но его не наблюдалось ни там, ни в комнате, которая оказалась заперта. Дверь жалобно скрипнула, когда Каллен на неё надавил — ему представилось что-то нехорошее, — но не поддалась.  
— Командор! Какой неожиданный сюрприз.  
Каллен резко обернулся. Дориан стоял, прислонившись к стене.  
— Вы знаете, — добавил он, — ночные визиты ко мне могут воспринимать двояко.  
— Двояко?  
— Кто знает. Может, вы хотите опорочить мою честь.  
Каллен недоуменно на него посмотрел.  
— А не наоборот?  
— Наоборот было бы, если бы я ломился к вам среди ночи.  
— Логично, — сказал Каллен.  
При всём желании он не мог бы объяснить, что его сюда привело.  
— Скучно в имеющейся компании? — подсказал Дориан. Каллен дёрнул плечом.  
Ему было не скучно, ему было неловко; он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Серые стражи, даже настоящие, вызывали у него такую же неловкость, как и Ренье. Инквизитор любил давать всем вторые шансы, и пока у Каллена не было возможности усомниться в его правоте, но…  
Возможно, кто-то точно так же думал, что второго шанса не заслуживал сам Каллен, и сейчас он постоянно видел напоминания об этом.  
— Я могу уйти, если побеспокоил? — запоздало предложил он. Дориан не выглядел таким уж уставшим, но дорога была длинная, и завтра с утра у них было много дел.  
Дориан блеснул улыбкой в полумраке коридора.  
— И лишить вас удовольствия моего общества? Вы переоцениваете мою жестокость.  
Звонкий смешок заставил их вздрогнуть и повернуться.  
Демон стояла, слегка наклонив голову и касаясь кончиками пальцев выщербленных камней в стене. Видимо, она тоже искала Дориана — Каллен запоздало вспомнил, что тот единственный общался с ней с явным… не удовольствием, но интересом.  
— Леди Каролин… — начал Дориан, но Каллена уже захлестнуло раздражением, и в этот раз он не мог свалить его на демона гнева. Нет, это были уже его собственные эмоции, и спорить с ними становилось с каждым разом всё сложнее и сложнее.  
— Твоя помощь не понадобится нам до завтрашнего дня, — резко оборвал он Дориана. Добавлять «убирайся отсюда» ему было не нужно, оно достаточно отчётливо прозвучало в гулком коридоре и так.  
Она шумно выдохнула и подошла ближе.  
— Это невежливо, — укоризненно заметил Дориан.  
Сколько из этого было показной вежливости, а сколько искреннего укора? Каллен умел притворяться, мог изобразить учтивость, уроки Лелианы были вбиты в голову и отполированы Жозефиной, но это был не тот случай. Он устал притворяться. Это была сделка, и он исполнял её как положено.  
— Невежливо, — эхом отозвалась она; только яда в голосе было больше. — Знаешь, храмовник, мне начинает это надоедать. Я была вынуждена оставить своего брата одного, брата, который пострадал из-за тебя, отправиться сюда с вами, и теперь выслушивать вот это?  
— С каких пор демоны обижаются на замечания от людей? — вырвалось у Каллена прежде, чем он успел себя остановить.  
Она замерла на секунду, не отрывая от него взгляда и комкая в кулаке платье. Как будто она и правда могла обидеться по-настоящему, а не лишь имитировать человеческие эмоции.  
— Обижаются? — с презрением протянула она, подходя ближе. За её спиной Дориан замотал головой, кажется, умоляя Каллена не развивать тему. — Не слишком ли много ты берёшь на себя, храмовник? Ты прав, я демон. И зная это, ты будешь мне указывать?  
— У нас уговор… — начал он, но демон фыркнула. Она была ниже него почти на голову, но сейчас казалось, что они одного роста, если не наоборот. Под её тяжёлым взглядом было тяжело стоять прямо.  
— О, пожалуйста, — сказала она. — Ты веришь в этот уговор меньше меня. Только страх удерживает тебя от того, чтобы проткнуть меня насквозь. _Вернуть в Тень_. Страх и кошмары.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, — ответил Каллен. Ему хотелось облизнуть пересохшие губы, и он едва удержался, чтобы этого не сделать.  
Она не казалась опасной в саду Скайхолда или когда следовала за ним в дороге. А сейчас казалась — особенно когда улыбнулась, широко и зло.  
— Леди Каролин, — встрял Дориан, он попытался сделать это не только словами и подошёл, став так, чтобы прикрыть Каллена, — командор поступил недальновидно, но дайте ему ещё один шанс.  
— Шанс.  
— Всего один.  
— А я думаю, — вкрадчиво сказала она, — что пришло время тебе дать ему шанс. — Она мазнула пальцами по щеке Дориана и отступила. — Я разрешаю тебе. _Дориан_.  
Кажется, она впервые назвала кого-то из них по имени, беспомощно подумал Каллен, когда Дориан перевёл взгляд на него; веки у него были полуприкрыты, вид сделался отсутствующий, и когда он сделал шаг вперёд, Каллен отступил. Его рука скользнула к поясу, но меч он оставил в комнате, не ожидая нападения на безопасной территории. Не то чтобы это помогло в тесном пространстве, а если вспомнить, что Дориан маг… Каллен огляделся, пытаясь понять, куда деваться в случае магической атаки, и слегка оступился, когда ударился спиной о стену. Отступать было некуда.  
Краем глаза он поймал торжествующую усмешку демона, а потом Дориан оказался совсем рядом, обхватывая Каллена ладонями за шею, чуть сжимая, потом сильнее. Каллен поднял руки, пока ещё в силах был его оттолкнуть, и только тогда Дориан его поцеловал.  
Никто из них так и не закрыл глаза, и Каллен не мог оторваться от абсолютно пустого взгляда — и от горячих губ. В голове помутнело, и он даже не знал: то ли от поцелуя, то ли от плотно сжатых на горле ладоней, то ли от нелогичности происходящего. Каллен сжал предплечья Дориана, царапая пальцы о крепления ремешков.  
Кажется, дышать он тоже забыл. По крайней мере, дыхания было не слышно, а в ушах гудело абсолютной тишиной — ровно до момента, пока Каллен не прикрыл глаза, ровно на мгновение, а потом с силой оторвал Дориана от себя. Он не оттолкнул, продолжая придерживать его за плечи, а несильно встряхнул, надеясь хоть этим привести в чувство.  
Губы у него саднило, и он наконец втянул воздух, показавшийся неожиданно затхлым.  
Она смеялась. Негромко и унизительно, и Каллен не мог посмотреть ей в глаза.  
Ему это и не надо было.  
— Если ты попытаешься повторить подобное, — сказал он, хотя выдавить из себя слова получилось не с первого раза, — то я не посмотрю на твой уговор с Инквизитором. Ты умрёшь сразу.  
Смех не сразу, но оборвался.  
— Такая шутка бывает забавной только раз, и я очень надеюсь, что повторение не понадобится. Сейчас мы зависим друг от друга, храмовник. Запомни это наконец. Но кое в чём ты был прав.  
Каллен наконец поднял на неё взгляд и с облегчением увидел, что она перестала улыбаться.  
— Без меня ты здесь бы не справился. Столько людей, столько пороков вместе. — Демон с шумом втянула воздух через ноздри. — Впрочем, кажется, мы добавили ещё немного. Желания, храмовник, как их ни прячь, рано или поздно всё равно вылезают наружу. Он думал, что защищён. Ха.  
Она прошла дальше, и Каллен невольно посмотрел ей вслед — и пропустил момент, когда Дориан пришёл в себя.  
— Каллен? — неуверенно спросил он, и это было неправильно, потому что Дориан никогда не был неуверенным. — Что сейчас…  
Каллен всё-таки не выдержал, облизнулся. На языке остался солоноватый привкус.  
— После завтрака нам надо будет допросить командующего, — торопливо сказал Каллен, выпуская Дориана из рук. — Спокойной ночи.  
Чужой взгляд он чувствовал между лопаток, пока не завернул за угол.

На рассвете, так и не сомкнув глаз за всю ночь, Каллен подошёл к Ренье. Тот словно и не выходил из конюшни, немым протестом показывая, что не всем нужен такой явный комфорт, как Дориану.  
При мысли о последнем Каллен нахмурился.  
— Блэкволл, — сказал он, не запнувшись. — Я хочу, чтобы в крепости демона сопровождал именно ты. Не спускай с неё глаз и держи кинжал при себе.  
— Проявила наконец свою натуру? — спросил Ренье после недолгого молчания. — Так и знал. Я буду приглядывать за ней, командор.  
— Спасибо.  
Возможно, Каллен был к нему слишком строг. Он хотя бы не проявлял такой очевидной и опасной симпатии к демону.  
Дориана это расстроило, но расстройства Дориана не были заботой Каллена.  
По крайней мере, он убеждал себя в этом.

В крепость они въехали в тягостном молчании.  
Каллен отправил людей ещё с вечера, предупредил, что подъезжает, поэтому ворота предусмотрительно раскрыли, а у входа их ожидало несколько рекрутов. Каллен не глядя бросил поводья одному из них и обратился к другому:  
— Проводи меня к командующему. — Он сделал несколько шагов вперёд и только потом добавил: — И позаботьтесь о моих спутниках. Свои обязанности они знают.  
Он ждал, что крепость будет напоминать ему ту, что стояла в Западном пределе, но ничего подобного здесь не было; мрачная, тёмная громада высилась над ними, приникая к скале. Она словно была её продолжением, издали отличаясь только желтоватыми огоньками в небольших окнах.  
Изнутри крепость напоминала гномий тейг.  
— Со временем привыкаешь, — сказал рекрут, хотя Каллен не спрашивал. — К обстановке. Она не так уж плоха. Хорошо, когда есть крыша над головой. Тем более, такая.  
Каллен кивнул.  
Высокие потолки не были для него чем-то непривычным; свет от ламп не достигал верха, поэтому создавалось впечатление, что над ними непроглядная тьма.  
— Командующий. — Рекрут показал на дверь и, поклонившись, развернулся в сторону.  
С запозданием Каллен понял, что мог бы расспросить его, узнать о новостях, о том, замечал ли он что-то подозрительное в патрулях. Он мог спросить хотя бы его имя.  
Прежде, чем войти, Каллен устало растёр ладонями лицо. Ночь, которая должна была стать передышкой перед встречей с новым демоном, выпила из него все силы.  
Он гнал любые мысли о том, что произошло.  
В небольшом кабинете не было окон, но, несмотря на это, он выглядел жилым — обжитым, на фоне пустых и тёмных коридоров. Полки были завалены табличками и свитками, среди книг торчали бумаги, а к одной из стен была привалена картина. Море посреди шторма, глубокая синева — должно быть, картина замещала окно.  
В небольшом очаге трещал огонь, и кабинет пропитался насыщенным смолистым запахом.  
Теодор застыл у стола, над картой; он выглядел так же измученно, как выглядел бы любой командующий на его месте, но упрямо держал спину. Рыжие волосы он завязал в хвост, очевидно, чтобы не мешали в работе, но из-за этого стал выглядеть младше, чем помнил его Каллен.  
— Командующий?  
— Сэр Каллен!  
Он стиснул руку в крепком приветствии, и Теодор улыбнулся.  
— Вы предупредили, — сказал он, — но убрать здесь — всё равно, что убрать в логове дракона, когда он сам спит посреди комнаты.  
— Вы понимаете, что это делает драконом вас?  
— В некотором роде, да. Поспрашивайте у рекрутов, — он хмыкнул и растёр шею знакомым Каллену жестом, — они назовут меня словечками и похуже.  
— Фантазии у них не отнять.  
Каллен оглянулся, но стульев не было — единственный был завален грудой тряпок, в одной из которых с трудом угадывался символ церкви.  
— Нужно всё вычистить и повесить на стены, — пояснил Теодор, проследив за его взглядом. — Обжить крепость. Когда мы пришли, здесь всё было покрыто вековой пылью и трупами порождений тьмы. До сих пор не все комнаты убраны, но мы стараемся. Вот это, — он кивнул в сторону тряпок, — должно поднимать боевой дух.  
— Хорошая идея.  
— Не моя. Но отличная. Проклятие, я не о том думаю, да? Подштанники Андрасте интересуют вас в последнюю очередь. Вы писали, что нужно что-то проверить кругом?  
— Да, — сказал Каллен. — Расскажите по порядку.  
И он рассказал — подробно, увлечённо; Каллен помнил его новобранцем в Убежище, с вечно растрёпанными волосами и дурацкой привычкой лезть впереди всего отряда, а сейчас вместо мальчишки видел достойного командира — пусть и прошло меньше года. Его отчёты, как и отчёты Райлена, приносили больше благих вестей, чем скверных, а это Каллен научился ценить даже больше, чем лишний час сна.  
Земля Вал Гаморда казалась опасной и без наводнивших всё порождений тьмы; крепость стояла на самом краю орлейских территорий, дикие леса едва обследовали, в пещерах осели пауки, где-то недалеко ещё оставались незакрытые разломы.  
Ничего подозрительного — кроме привычных кошмаров — патрули не заметили, но Теодор пообещал выслать несколько в места, куда они заходят реже. Как только все вернутся после зачистки порождений. Те выскочили к северу, скрылись в лесу, и найти их было первоочередной задачей.  
— Стражи помогают?  
— Что вы, — сказал Теодор, — на них здесь всё держится. Стид, Страж-командор, идея с гобеленами её, кстати, вкладывает больше всех в дело Инквизиции. Без неё я бы вряд ли справился. И я знаю, они натворили дел в Адаманте, но кто из нас не совершал ошибок? Главное, что сейчас они их исправляют. — Он помотал головой. — Их рвению можно только позавидовать.  
Исправление ошибок, всюду было оно. Возможно, Инквизиция давала больше вторых шансов, чем думал Каллен.  
Разговор о патрулях перешёл в осмотр крепости — в маленьком, душном кабинете долго находиться было невозможно, и Теодор извинялся за это всё время, что показывал крепления на стенах.  
Он попрощался, когда его окликнули, и быстрым шагом пересёк внутренний двор, только чудом не сорвавшись на бег.  
Каллен замер на стене, разглядывая темнеющее небо. Его заволокло серым, как перед дождём.  
Прежде чем отправлять людей в глубины леса и гор, нужно было поговорить с демоном — или узнать у Дориана, — и их обоих Каллен неосознанно избегал. Но Теодор должен был знать, куда и зачем пойдут его люди, а долг для Каллена был выше внутренних проблем.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, он заметил нескольких солдат у ворот. Те выглядели потрёпанными, едва стояли на ногах, но от предложенной помощи отказались и направились в сторону казарм сами.  
— В этом вы, южане, ужасно схожи, — сказал Дориан.  
Он сжимал в руках книгу и, в отличие от многих здесь, выглядел почти безмятежно — разве что нервно потирал пальцем подбородок. Каллен быстро отвёл взгляд.  
— Кто-то обещал, что мы допросим командующего.  
— Я допросил. Ты не видел демона? Нашего демона, — зачем-то уточнил Каллен.  
— Откуда мне, — со странным удивлением сказал тот, — наш общий друг, очевидно, решил принять её в Серые стражи, иначе это пристальное внимание я объяснить не могу. Водит её за собой, как на привязи. У вас есть идеи на этот счёт? Мне не кажется, что леди Каролин пойдёт синее.  
Краем глаза Каллен заметил, что Дориан придвинулся — говорить о демоне, перекрикиваясь через весь двор, было опасно. Он сам шагнул ближе и приглушил тон.  
— Блэкволл будет присматривать за ней.  
— Я заметил. Чем вызвана такая перемена? Нет, давайте, я угадаю. Вам не нравится, какое пристальное внимание я уделяю нашей леди.  
— Она влияет на тебя.  
— И это повод бросать под её влияние Блэкволла? Его вам не так жаль? Я тронут заботой.  
— Что? Я не…  
— У демона, — тихо произнёс Дориан, — есть влияние на всех нас. Только вот некоторые осознают риски, а некоторые бездумно размахивают мечом у неё перед носом, надеясь произвести впечатление.  
Впервые за всё время общения Каллен заметил, как близко они стоят во время разговора. Присутствие Дориана ощущалось физически, и это ужасно отвлекало.  
— Вы не на турнире в Вольной Марке, — продолжил он. — Хотя да, там вы бы пользовались успехом.  
В этот момент взгляд Дориана скользнул ниже. Каллен сглотнул и отступил на полшага.  
— Мне нужно проверить патрули.  
Ему показалось, что Дориан удивился — то ли резкой смене разговора, то ли тому, что Каллен так позорно бежал.  
— И не приближайся к ней, — добавил он. — Считай это приказом.  
Главной проблемой, думал Каллен, пробираясь по пустым коридорам, было то, что он не до конца знал, помнит ли Дориан, что случилось прошлой ночью или нет. По его поведению этого прочесть не удавалось, а спросить прямо Каллен не решался — это означало, что произошедшее нужно подтвердить вслух.  
У него не получалось даже мысленно.  
Идти с такой откровенной слабостью к демону было глупо, и Каллен замер перед необходимостью поговорить хоть с кем-то из них. Возможно, впервые он пожалел о том, что рядом нет Коула.  
Или Лелианы.  
Он мог справиться и сам, мелькнула вдруг мысль, изучить все документы, допросить патрули; расследование не было для Каллена в новинку. Найти демона здесь не сложнее, чем найти мага крови в Киркволле.  
Он может решить всё сам. Не зря Инквизитор возложил на него эту задачу.  
Поначалу это казалось проще, чем он думал — Теодор отличался редкой аккуратностью во всём, что не касалось его кабинета. Все отчёты были в идеальном порядке, рассортированы по датам — Каллен перелистнул копии всех писем, что получал в Скайхолде, отложил их в сторону.  
Чересчур излишней аккуратностью, думал Каллен позже, потому что помимо отчётов ему принесли стопки пергаментов — записи о каждом дне в крепости, доклады от Стражей, копии расписаний патрулей. Как будто в крепости не должно было происходить ничего без участия Теодора — и стража Стид, так как её подпись стояла у каждого второго документа. Каллен мог понять это желание контролировать — и сам бы вёл себя так же, но прекрасно понимал, что в одиночку погрязнет в горах бумаги.  
Как и сейчас — куда проще было позвать кого-то на помощь, кого-то из своих, кому можно было доверять.  
Но Ренье следил за демоном, а Дориан после их разговора старательно демонстрировал всем своим видом, как он не одобряет тон, в котором с ним разговаривал Каллен.  
Особого выбора не оставалось, и Каллен устало откинулся на спинку стула, растёр ноющие от дрожащего света глаза. Сейчас была середина дня, но в узкие высокие окна пробивалось только несколько лучей, не разгоняющих полумрак.  
Ничего странного не находилось. Всё в крепости текло по налаженной схеме, говорили ему записи, патрули выходили и возвращались — а иногда не возвращались, но это было понятно и объяснимо.  
В отчётах солдаты не встречали ничего странного — ничего хуже пауков, гарлоков, опаснее великанов — один раз им встретился демон гнева, но отряд справился, а демон был обычным.  
До чего они дошли, подумал тогда Каллен, раз демон в привычном обличии стал для них чем-то обыденным.  
Всё же с магами крови в Киркволле было попроще — впрочем, это потому, что там каждый второй встречный был магом крови, подсказал ему голос, удивительно напоминавший сэра Хоука.  
Пожалуй, стоило попытать счастья в казармах. На словах солдаты могут вспомнить то, о чём не посчитали нужным указать командиру — излишняя жара посреди леса, пронизывающий холод или непонятно откуда накатившее раздражение.  
Что-то должно было быть.  
Даже в человеческих телах демоны несли вокруг себя ауру смерти и отчаяния.  
Каллен задул свечи, оставив парочку, и вышел из комнаты — архив вплотную прилегал к библиотеке. За одним из столов сидел Дориан, но взгляда от книги он не оторвал, и задумываться, сколько в этом показательности, а сколько искреннего увлечения чтением, было не к месту.  
Крепость, несмотря на слова Теодора, была в идеальном состоянии. Да, мрачная и не очень-то приветливая, особенно после залитого горным солнцем Скайхолда, но отдраенная до блеска. В главном зале не было ни намёка на паутину, а очаги явно совсем недавно отчищали от сажи; все комнаты наполнялись приятным теплом, и холод, пустоту коридоров можно было простить. Каллен сомневался, что у самой Кассандры вышло бы хоть к чему-то придраться.  
Хотя нет, она смогла бы.  
Люди, в отличие от крепости, чувствовали себя явно не так хорошо. Каллен то и дело натыкался на вымотавшиеся взгляды — глаза людей не после долгого дежурства, а измученных постоянными кошмарами и напряжённой обстановкой. Время от времени мелькали замотанные белыми — идеально белыми — тряпками и бинтами ранения, лекарь здесь работал на славу.  
Правда, Каллен точно помнил, что в ранних отчётах говорилось, что у них есть целитель. Нужно было спросить.  
Теодор упоминал также об участившихся в последнее время нападениях на патрули, но что-то всё равно не складывалось, не сходилось до конца, не хватало, и Каллен замер на секунду, пытаясь сориентироваться на месте, а потом двинулся к боковой двери, ведущей к казармам. По крайней мере, так ему обещала схема крепости, найденная среди отчётов — оставалось только надеяться, что с тех пор в ней ничего не перестроили.  
Ренье и демона он по дороге так и не увидел. После казарм ему придётся найти их, как бы ни хотелось этого избежать, чтобы как минимум проверить, что демон не пытается выкинуть что-нибудь вроде вчерашнего. Вряд ли, конечно, в последнее время вся её ярость была сосредоточена исключительно на Каллене, остальные удостаивались разве что лёгкого презрения, но пускать всё на самотёк было бы легкомысленно. Каллен не отдавал демону Ренье, потому что Дориан был ему ценнее, что бы тот сам ни думал на этот счёт.  
В казарме было почти пусто, но на одной из кроватей отдыхал кто-то — страж, его накидка была перекинута через спинку, и это была первая вещь, выбивающаяся из идеального порядка в крепости. Каллен так до сих пор и не понял, как Теодор этого добился.  
Заслышав его шаги, страж открыл глаза и, увидев эмблему Инквизиции, постарался подняться. Движения у него были замедленные и неуверенные, как у человека, не до конца оправившегося после ранения.  
— Вольно, — скомандовал Каллен, не собираясь сдёргивать с места раненого. Страж послушно замер, прерывисто выдыхая.  
— Страж Тонтив, — ответил он. — Вы командор Инквизиции.  
Это не прозвучало как вопрос, но удивляться было нечему — новости среди солдат разносились быстро, и кому, как не Каллену, было об этом знать.  
— Это неофициальный визит, — предупредил он. — Я хотел узнать о нынешнем состоянии дел. И мне интересна не только официальная версия.  
Тонтив слегка нахмурился, как будто Каллен спросил что-то неприличное, и из-за этого шрамы на его лице стали глубже.  
— Мы сражаемся с порождениями, — медленно сказал он. — Мы служим Инквизиции. Мы служим Вестнику.  
— И Инквизиция ценит вашу службу, — по инерции отозвался Каллен. — Но меня беспокоят некоторые моменты.  
Он сдвинулся с места, чтобы сесть на соседнюю кровать, но замер. Тонтив покачал головой.  
— Вы можете садиться. Она уже свободна.  
Каллен сначала послушно опустился, а потом осознал, что услышал.  
— Этот человек погиб?  
— В патруле, — пожал плечами Тонтив. — Такое случается. Мы знаем, на что идём.  
В голосе у него было слишком много равнодушия и к погибшему товарищу, и к себе. К ситуации.  
— И сколько кроватей здесь свободны? — спросил он.  
— Вон та, — указал Тонтив. — И та.  
Он указывал пальцем, а Каллен считал и считал. Почти треть, понял он. Почти треть, и всё это он видел в отчётах, в которых это было раскидано то там, то тут, так, что осознать масштабы он смог только сейчас.  
— Серые стражи гибнут в таких количествах… — растерянно сказал он. — Что происходит?  
Тонтив снова смотрел на него с удивлением, как будто Каллен не понимал элементарнейших вещей.  
— Мы лишь выполняем то, что от нас требует Вестник, — сказал он, и Каллен невольно вспомнил Инквизитора, его измождённое лицо, постоянное ожидание известий о новых смертях. Инквизитор, который бы пришёл в ужас, скажи ему, что он требует от кого-то смерти. — На кого он может полагаться, как не на стражей? Завтра моя очередь отправляться в следующий патруль, — с ноткой гордости добавил он, и Каллен сел прямее.  
— Завтра? — недоверчиво переспросил он, ещё раз окинул Тонтива взглядом, но нет, бледность и испарина на лбу никуда не делись.  
Тот утвердительно кивнул.  
— Я бы отправился и в сегодняшний, — подтвердил он, — но Мелвин не пускает.  
— А Мелвин это…  
— Лекарь.  
Каллен кивнул.  
— Поит нас всякой гадостью, — добавил Тонтив, и впервые за разговор в его голосе прорезалось что-то человеческое. — Не то чтобы мы не были привычны к разной дряни, но эти зелья и припарки всех уже извели.  
При всём желании Каллен не называл бы этого человека измученным лечением — скорее наоборот. Он, склонив голову, наблюдал, как Тонтив развязывает мешочек из крепкой ткани. Оттуда он вытащил несколько склянок с мутной жижей и выпил одну за другой. Лицо его скривило.  
— Мерзость.  
— Верю, — сказал Каллен.  
Он всё сильнее испытывал настойчивое желание проведать этого лекаря, особенно после того, как Тонтив уснул — как был, сидя, не попытавшись даже устроиться удобнее.  
Насколько сильными должны быть зелья, чтобы действовать так?

Каморка лекаря находилась за едва заметной аркой в самом конце двора. Каллен успел пройтись раза три, вызвав, наверное, немало смеха у солдат в карауле, прежде чем заметил невзрачный проход, полностью оплетённый бородой вурдалака. Он приподнял опустившиеся корни и прошёл внутрь, выглядывая на двери хоть что-то напоминающее ручку. В конечном итоге Каллен просто толкнул дверь, и та распахнулась с тихим скрипом.  
На него обрушился терпкий сильный запах зелий, и стало удивительным, как он не пробивался сквозь дверь. Пришлось прикрыть нос рукавом, чтобы не закашляться.  
— Кого принесло? Я готовлю. Все знают, что я готовлю, так какого демона… — Мелвин выглянул из-за угла и понимающе нахмурился. — А. Командор Инквизиции. Конечно.  
У него был тот неприятный тип внешности, когда всю привлекательность лица обезображивал злой, пытливый взгляд. Мелвин смотрел на Каллена так, словно впитывал его образ, долго и пристально, сохраняя тягучее молчание. Всё, что нарушало тишину в тот момент, было шипение огня, и обернулся Мелвин, только когда в одном из котлов что-то забурлило.  
— Проклятье.  
Он метнулся в сторону, на ходу собирая высушенные травы со стены, по пучку с каждой.  
— Я хотел узнать…  
— Как здесь дела? Да, Стид упоминала что-то такое. Важная персона, нужно уважить, веди себя прилично. Прилично, ха. Пусть сначала научит этому своих стражей. — Он отряхнул кисти рук, а после вытер ладони о свои штаны и обернулся. — Хочешь отчёт?  
— Возможно, — сказал Каллен.  
Он чувствовал, что упустил контроль над ситуацией — Кассандра проводила допросы намного лучше, — и решил пустить всё на самотёк.  
— Дело дрянь, — тут же выдал Мелвин. — Серые стражи — кошмар любого лекаря, а я никогда не подписывался работать с безнадёжными.  
— Тогда как вы сюда попали?  
— Они спасли меня от порождений. Их целитель сгинул в каком-то магическом припадке, Стид патрулировала пещеры, а я, как назло, собирал травы неподалёку и попал под группу этих тварей. Стид лично разрубила гарлока пополам, но тот уже успел оторвать мне ногу.  
Он хлопнул ладонью по правому бедру, а потом постучал, как по дереву — и тогда Каллен заметил, что было не так. Двигался Мелвин удивительно ровно для человека с деревянным протезом.  
Может, сказывалось то, что от стены до стены в его комнате было не больше полушага — или так задумывалось специально.  
— Выбора особо нет, — заключил Мелвин. — Но ваша Инквизиция — та ещё затея. Половина здесь фанатики, дохнут во славу сожжённой женщины, вторая половина — стражи, которые успели смириться со своей неизбежной гибелью. Даже выпить не с кем. Вот ты бы выпил?  
Каллен качнул головой. От спёртого воздуха у него начинала болеть голова.  
— Так и думал. Спросить-то что хотел? Ругаться я могу долго.  
— Один из Серых стражей принимал какое-то снадобье. Он почти сразу уснул.  
— А. — Мелвин усмехнулся. — Укрепляющее, снотворное и мочегонное. Ты спросишь сейчас, почему мочегонное? Чтобы больше в кусты ходили, чем в патрули. Так-то.  
Комната стала темнеть, и Каллену понадобилось долгое мгновение, чтобы понять — это не потухшие свечи, это у него в голове.  
— Это всё?  
— Да. Я подойду, если что-то понадобится.  
— Ну рискни. Мало кто возвращается.  
Каллен мог понять, почему. Он едва разбирал дорогу, когда вышел — темнеющие круги продолжали накатывать один за другим, и, чтобы не упасть, Каллен ухватился за стену. Рука соскользнула с гладкого булыжника.  
— Сэр?  
— Я в порядке. Где, — горло ободрало сухим, и Каллен закашлялся, — где мои комнаты?  
— В левом крыле, сэр. Давайте, я проведу.  
Это был всё тот же рекрут, что сопровождал его к командующему. Он назвался Айваном, жил раньше в деревеньке неподалёку, но пришёл, показывая тайные тропы людям Лелианы.  
— Они оставили мне это!  
На внутренней стороне его ворота висела небольшая брошь с вороном. Каллен улыбнулся.  
— Значит, тебя высоко оценили.  
— Может, я приду в Скайхолд, как выучусь тут.  
До комнат они дошли под рассказы Айвана о сражении: он наблюдал, когда захватывали крепость, и был рад излить свой восторг хоть на кого-то. Его гордость за дело Инквизиции ощущалась почти материально.  
— Вот, — указал Айван. — Ваша дверь.  
Их было две, деревянные, резные, и этим они резко отличались от всех остальных.  
— А вторая?  
— Для вашего мага. Командующий подумал, что вы будете за ним приглядывать. Ну. Он же…  
— Маг?  
— Из Тевинтера.  
Айван всем своим видом выражал желание задать вопрос, но Каллен слишком устал, чтобы объяснять разницу. Тем более, он сам не до конца её понимал. Просто были маги, магистры из Тевинтера, одержимые, маги крови — и был Дориан с его умением поднимать мёртвых, его извечным сарказмом и его…  
Каллен вздрогнул и толкнул дверь.  
Он правда надеялся, что эта была правильная.  
Утром он поговорит с демоном, выяснит, кого они будут искать, и скоро всё это закончится.

Спал он мало и некрепко — и уж точно не присматривал за Дорианом. Он надеялся, что у того не возникнет проблем из-за того, что он шастает по крепости один.  
Это ещё хорошо было, что никто здесь не знал, что по коридорам ходит некто поопасней тевинтерского мага.  
Пока Каллен спал, кто-то унёс тарелки, оставшиеся с вечера, — ему принесли ужин, когда поняли, что так и не дождутся его в главном зале. За это Каллен был благодарен: настроения на разговоры у него не было, хватило на день.  
Вездесущий Айван встретил его, стоило Каллену только ступить в зал. От предложения завтрака он отмахнулся сразу же.  
— Где сейчас… леди Каролин? — Он запнулся на непривычном имени.  
— В библиотеке. И с ней маг. Сэр Дориан, — поспешно поправился он, когда Каллен нахмурился.  
Не то чтобы он мог догадаться о причине недовольства.  
Библиотека в крепости оказалась роскошной — в разы больше всех остальных помещений, за исключением, разве что, главного зала. Найти здесь Дориана было совсем не удивительно.  
То, что он нарушил прямой приказ, тоже не особо должно было удивлять.  
При звуке шагов Дориан с явной неохотой оторвался от тяжёлого фолианта.  
— Командор, — поприветствовал он, и Каллену в его голосе почудилась нотка вызова, — вы меня искали?  
— Я искал вашу спутницу, — мрачно ответил Каллен. Айван скрылся, как только проводил его до библиотеки, поэтому теперь можно было не скрывать раздражения.  
Демон дёрнула уголком рта. Она сидела в кресле напротив Дориана; книга в её руках была куда меньше, хотя такой же старой — как только пожелтевший пергамент не сыпался. Впрочем, и увлечена она ей была гораздо меньше.  
Дориан провёл пальцами по странице.  
— Блэкволлу надо было поговорить с кем-то, — сказал он рассеянно. — Он попросил составить леди Каролин компанию. Разве я мог ей отказать?  
Мог и должен был, подумал Каллен, потому что у Ренье был прямой приказ присматривать за демоном, а у Дориана — держаться от неё подальше. Как он мог хоть что-то делать при полном отсутствии субординации?  
В конце концов, это _ему_ Инквизитор поручил со всем разобраться.  
— Я буду вынужден попросить вас дочитать эту книгу в другом месте, — подчёркнуто вежливо сказал он, и Дориан приподнял брови, будто не понимал, откуда взялся этот тон.  
— У вас от меня секреты? — Он улыбался, и это казалось не менее фальшивым, чем вежливость Каллена. Тем не менее, Дориан поднялся. — Что ж, не смею вам мешать. Леди Каролин, я буду в своей комнате, если вам захочется более приятной обстановки.  
На Каллена он даже не глянул, а тот не стал напоминать, что Дориан в очередной раз нарушил приказ.  
Демон смеялась, когда Каллен опустился в освободившееся кресло.  
— Что? — уже резче спросил он. Она покачала головой, наматывая светлый локон на палец, будто флиртовала с ним.  
— Человеческие эмоции, храмовник. Ты не представляешь, насколько вы бываете смешными иногда.  
— Как ни жаль, но сюда мы приехали не развлекать тебя, — ответил Каллен.  
— Хотя получается у вас это отменно. Теперь ты не будешь подпускать его ко мне, да? Думаешь, поможет?  
Каллен стиснул зубы. Признаваться в этом не хотелось, но да. Он очень на это рассчитывал.  
— Вот смотри. Снова эмоции. Страх — не бойся, он не помнит. Не вспомнит, если ты не решишь ему это рассказать. И сомнения. О, как много сомнений. Скажи, храмовник, есть ли хоть что-то, в чём ты уверен?  
— В том, что ты должна нам помогать искать этого демона, а не ставить палки в колёса.  
Её улыбка поблекла. Она неторопливо расправила юбку — неожиданно другое платье, не то, что было вчера, хотя Каллен был уверен, что демон ехала сюда без сумок.  
— Не могу, — наконец сказала она. Каллен сжал подлокотники кресла, чтобы не вскочить, и она поспешно подняла палец. — Не кричи сразу. Он сильный. Сильнее, чем остальные. Он везде, и слышу я его везде, как будто он сейчас стоит за моим плечом.  
Каллен невольно посмотрел на шкаф за её плечом. Никого, разумеется, не было, и она об этом знала.  
— Кто он?  
— Я не знаю. — Тень растерянности на её лице прошла быстро, но её невозможно было упустить. — Он из тех… из тех, что сильнее даже меня.  
— То есть, от тебя тут никакого толка?  
— Как грубо, — поморщилась она. — А ведь я предлагала на время оставить провокации.  
Каллен вскинулся моментально.  
— Если ты опять попробуешь…  
— Не переживай, — ответила демон. — _Дориана_ я не трону.  
Он не стал уточнять про остальных.  
— Эмоции, — снова сказала она. — И желания. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о твоих?  
Их разговоры напоминали Каллену лабиринт. Лабиринт, в котором он не сделал ещё ни одного правильного поворота и всё дальше удалялся от выхода.  
Она цокнула языком.  
— Если бы не твои сомнения… Но это уже не мои проблемы. Что касается твоего вопроса: нет, от меня будет толк. Ищите, найдите место, где он мог затаиться — он недалеко. Возьмите меня, тогда я почувствую.  
— Отличный план. Всего-то обследовать всю округу, — вздохнул Каллен. Тратить силы на ругань с ней ему расхотелось окончательно. Демон покачала головой.  
— Тебе станет гораздо проще, когда ты подумаешь, кого ищешь.  
— Что это вообще значит? — спросил Каллен. Демон поднялась из кресла, подхватывая книгу.  
— Знаешь, — натянуто улыбнулась она, — я передумала объяснять.  
Только когда она вышла, Каллен понял, что в конечном итоге она всё же получила свободу передвижения — и без сопровождения. Вот только волновало это его сейчас гораздо меньше прочего.  
Нужно было встретиться с Теодором и созвать людей — если демон ощущался так близко, он вполне мог осесть где-то совсем недалеко от крепости. Быть может, под ней находились тайные пути или пещеры, холодные, тёмные места, где запрятался бы любой кошмар. Каллен судорожно вспоминал демонов сильнее желания, и их перечень, вбитый в голову во времена храмовников, стоял у него перед глазами: какова вероятность, что в подвалах крепости сидит праздность?  
Или другое желание — ещё одна леди с изысканными манерами, которая может с лёгкостью заставить человека сделать всё, что она захочет?  
Факел на одной из стен висел криво, и смола опаляла всё вокруг; первый заметный изъян в обстановке, который попался Каллену на глаза за эти дни, и он поспешил его исправить.  
Он едва не опалил палец, но почему-то замер, разглядывая тёмный след — демон желания выполняет не свои прихоти, а дарит то, чего хотела бы его жертва. Она предлагает желаемое. В темноте он увидел знакомую улыбку, манящую, обещающую, и с силой тряхнул головой, отгоняя дурацкое наваждение.  
Прежде, чем говорить с Теодором, Каллену нужно было уладить одну проблему с Ренье.  
Найти его оказалось не так просто: казармы пустовали, пусть это и было странно — в Скайхолде не было и дня, чтобы казармы пустовали. Отвлекать охрану на стенах не хотелось, а поймать рекрута в коридоре вышло далеко не сразу. Каллен бесцельно прошёлся по внутреннему двору, невольно отмечая, сколько людей на постах, как они ходят: Теодору стоит снять немного охраны, чтобы люди отдохнули.  
Одна из опор недалеко от ворот была пробита, и Каллен нахмурился, изучая треснувшее дерево, — не было похоже, что оно лопнуло само по себе. Сюда ударили, или что-то упало, достаточно увесистое, но, вскинув голову, Каллен не заметил ничего такого.  
Ренье по привычке стоял недалеко от конюшен.  
Стоило искать его там изначально.  
Судя по напряжённому, внимательному выражению лица, он с кем-то общался, и, подойдя ближе, Каллен смог рассмотреть его собеседницу.  
— Через три часа, — сказала она, — ждать не буду.  
— Да, миледи.  
Лицо у неё было хищным, как у птицы, вытянутым; стянутые в высокий хвост волосы серебрились сединой, но Каллен не сказал бы, что ей много лет. Сверкнув почти мальчишечьей улыбкой, она развернулась и ушла в сторону казарм. На спине у неё висел двуручный топор, тяжёлый даже с виду, но несла она его так, будто он ничего не весил.  
— Командор, — поприветствовал его Ренье.  
Он тоже провожал женщину взглядом и на безмолвный вопрос Каллена коротко усмехнулся.  
— Потрясающая леди. Страж-командор Стид.  
Это имя было ему знакомо — о ней говорили и Теодор, и Мелвин, — и не было ничего удивительного в том, что именно к ней обратился Ренье. Какой бы иллюзорной ни была его история про Серого стража, он верил в неё со всей силой.  
От веры любая иллюзия могла стать реальностью.  
— Ты должен был присматривать за… — Каллен замялся, когда увидел нескольких человек неподалёку, и с силой выдавил: — …за леди Каролин. Но я нашёл её в компании Дориана.  
Ренье кивнул.  
— Ночью возникла проблема с нашими лошадьми. Леди Каролин не стала к ним подходить.  
Он замолчал, будто объяснения не требовались, но Каллен выжидающе на него смотрел до тех пор, пока тот не продолжил:  
— Наши лошади попытались выбежать из стойла. Одна пробила балку у ворот. Конюха здесь нет, а рекруты не знали, что делать со взбесившейся кобылой леди Каролин. — Ренье двинулся внутрь конюшни. — Немного промедления, и она бы охромела.  
Из всех стойл занято было всего четыре. Обычно в крепостях держали лошадей, но Теодор докладывал, что для скал те им не нужны, в патрули люди выходят на своих двоих, и на содержание просто тратились бы лишние деньги. Их можно было бы направить в нужное русло.  
Спорить с таким подходом Каллен не стал.  
Правда, он не думал, что конюшня окажется самым запущенным местом во всей крепости: здесь не было и соломы на полу.  
— Ты помог ей? — спросил Каллен.  
Он снизил голос, когда подошёл к своему коню — тот недоверчиво фыркнул, но опустил морду, позволяя себя гладить.  
— Да. Сэр, — со вздохом сказал Ренье, — вы заметили, что здесь нет никаких животных?  
Каллен обернулся.  
— Продолжай.  
— Ни лошадей, ни собак, ни даже птиц. За письмами люди спускаются в Вал Гаморд сами. Кругом нет бродячих котов, нагов — объедки со стола скидывают под стены, но те сгнивают нетронутыми.  
— Причина может быть в демоне?  
— Нужно спросить у нашего мага. Но я думаю, что да. Деннет потратил несколько дней на то, чтобы лошади привыкли к леди Каролин, а она похожа на человека больше, чем… Яйца Создателя, да никто в здравом уме не назвал бы её демоном.  
Конь снова фыркнул, но в этот раз нетерпеливо, подставляя шею под прикосновения.  
— Она демон, — тихо сказал Каллен. — Она демон, и об этом забывать не стоит. Как и о том, что я приказывал присматривать за ней — и смотреть, чтобы рядом с ней не было Дориана.  
На это замечание у Ренье ответа не было; он пристыжённо замолчал, как замолкает каждый солдат под упрёком своего командира, но тут же вскинулся, сложил руки на груди, будто защищаясь, и кашлянул.  
— Об этом. Я говорил со Стид. Просился в вечерний патруль.  
Хорошая идея, отличная, Каллен сам хотел сходить и проверить всё кругом, но он всё равно спросил:  
— Причина.  
— Считайте это моим предчувствием. Здесь что-то не так, из-за демона или нет, но слишком много стражей погибло, и я должен выяснить, почему. Это мой долг. Нас и так осталось…  
— Я понял, — сказал Каллен. — Иди. Я сам присмотрю за леди Каролин этим вечером.  
Прежде чем уйти, он рассказал всё, что заметил о воплощённых демонах за эти два похода: жару и холод, гнев, который прорывался сквозь демона, отчаяние, заполонившее комнату. Ренье пообещал вернуться утром с докладом.  
Если демон был где-то снаружи крепости, он его найдёт.  
В Каллене крепла уверенность, что демон ближе.  
Его перехватили на полдороги к библиотеке. Айван, запинаясь, протянул целую связку писем и сказал, что пришли вести из Скайхолда и что его ждёт командующий в любое свободное время.  
Среди писем была небольшая записка от Жозефины — красивый, гладкий почерк, — и несколько отчётов от Райлена. Одно письмо пришло совсем не ему, в жёстком конверте с тёмной восковой печатью, оно адресовалось леди Каролин Дюран.  
Её брат, подумал Каллен.  
Эта мысль принесла неожиданно горькое разочарование: надежда, что, разлучив их, можно спасти Андре Дюрана от влияния демона, разрушилась окончательно.  
Письмо он спрятал во внутренний карман.  
Разговор с Теодором задержал его по меньшей мере на несколько часов — тот решительно спорил с Мелвином против ослабления охраны, высказываясь с яростью, которую Каллен не замечал за ним раньше. Опасность, считал он, ещё не миновала, и люди ждут, что будет следующая атака, порождениям не ведома усталость, — но усталость ведома людям, возражал Мелвин.  
Кабинет в одно мгновение пропитался жгучим ароматом трав.  
— Вы со Стид — фанатики.  
— Мы мыслим разумно.  
— Все эти безумные воины у вас на страже? Они не деревянные солдатики, какими ты в детстве игрался. Хотя и те, если их сильно бить, могут ломаться. Так вот, — сказал Мелвин, — наши люди ломаются. Их меньше с каждым днём!  
— Потери неизбежны. Мы на священной войне, и совершенно…  
— Да срать я хотел на вашу войну. — Он переступил с ноги на ногу, вызывая неприятный стук. — Священную, ха. Много ли святости в убийстве? Но дело вот какое: ты уменьшаешь охрану или ты теряешь лекаря. И солдат. Но главное — лекаря.  
Теодор сжал челюсть.  
— Сэр, — сказал он.  
— Уменьшайте охрану.  
Кажется, было заметно, что решение далось ему нелегко, но Теодор кивнул. На лице Мелвина промелькнуло злорадство, и, пробурчав что-то насчёт проклятой Инквизиции, он вышел из кабинета.  
— Жаль, что вместе с собой он не забирает этот ужасный запах, — пробормотал Теодор. — Иногда я думаю, что он и не человек вовсе. Живой человек не может так вонять.  
У него подрагивали руки. Каллен отвёл взгляд — он знал этот тип вымотанности и знал, что мало кто порадуется её свидетелям.  
— Ты хотел меня видеть?  
— Да. Патрули вокруг крепости, о которых вы просили. Обсудим?  
До демона Каллен добрался под самый вечер, когда за окном стемнело, и обнаружил её в архивном зале. Она смотрела на бумаги так, будто не понимала, что перед ней, и откинула их резким движением, как только подошёл Каллен.  
— Уже соскучился?  
— Андре написал тебе.  
Её глаза вспыхнули.  
— Конечно, он написал мне. Вот он-то _скучает_. Там же так написано?  
— Я не читал.  
— Потому что это неблагородно, да? Вместо тебя чужие письма читает та, что говорит с воронами. А ты хранишь чистоту — по горло в крови магов.  
Вызов в её словах был откровенным, вызов и желание задеть, так, словно Каллен не впервые обратился к ней без явного мотива к убийству. Так, словно она жаждала его ненависти, как тонущий — воздуха.  
Каллен вытащил письмо и положил его на край стола.  
— Отпусти его, — неожиданно сказал он. — Он ведь не нужен тебе. Ты демон, но в таком виде от него тебе нет никакого толка. И ведь не сентиментальность держит тебя рядом.  
Её смех мелодией разливался по комнате, приятный, мягкий, — кажется, впервые за всё время здесь, Каллен услышал, как кто-то смеётся.  
— Что ты знаешь о связи демона и его вещи? — спросила демон. — Андре счастлив. Он мой — и счастлив. Но ты не поймёшь, потому что никогда не испытывал такого.  
— Счастья?  
— О, храмовник. Любви, — просто сказала она. — Возможно, тебе стоило согласиться на предложение моих сестёр. Тогда бы ты не высказывал таких глупых просьб.  
Тогда он не высказывал бы ничего — он стал бы марионеткой, куклой в руках демонов.  
Когда он выходил, то заметил, что письмо осталось нетронутым, а демон снова вернулась к бумагам.  
Архив он запер на ключ.

Вторая ночь оказалась не лучше первой.  
На этот раз он хотя бы сумел заснуть, но полутьма в крепости просочилась и в его сны, окутывая каменные стены, превращая их в похожие, полузабытые — в Кинлох.  
Каллен уже научился не думать про башню днём, а в последние годы и ночью она вспоминалась всё реже и реже. Но сейчас что-то напомнило — затхлый запах, давящие стены, — и забыть уже не удавалось.  
Магический барьер тускло мерцал за спиной, и Каллен прижимался к нему спиной, пока демон желания придвигалась всё ближе и ближе.  
— Опять бежишь, — мурлыкнула она голосом Каролин, подняла руку, будто поправить волосы, но лишь провела пальцем по изгибу рогов. — Ох, храмовник. Что же мне сделать, чтобы ты захотел остаться?  
У неё в запасе тысячи образов, и Каллен не догадывался, не мог догадаться, какой она выберет, чтобы соблазнить.  
— Убирайся, — хрипло приказал он. Барьер практически жёг спину, но он вжимался в него всё сильней и сильней, что угодно, лишь сбежать от этого кошмара, липкой волной затопившего сознание.  
Она со смешком покачала головой, только колокольчики звякнули, на секунду заглушая его тяжёлое дыхание.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я ушла. А чего же ты хочешь?  
Она закусила губу, наклоняя голову. Рука её прошлась по почти обнажённому бедру, и Каллену показалось, что её кожа начала смуглеть. Возможно, это была игра света, но он зажмурился, моля Создателя закончить всё это, и стукнул кулаком по барьеру.  
Удар отозвался неожиданно громко, чуть ли не взрывом, а через секунду повторился, хотя на этот раз Каллен и пальцем не пошевелил. От неожиданности он открыл глаза и сел.  
Сел?  
Кошмар на этот раз оказался лишь кошмаром, и Каллен дрожащими пальцами утёр лоб. Сон как отбило, хотя он и накануне почти не спал. Возможно, стоило выйти на свежий воздух отдышаться — стены по-прежнему давили.  
Соседняя дверь была приоткрыта. Каллен недоумённо нахмурился, толкнул её, даже забыв постучаться, и тут же, увидев, ворвался в комнату.  
— Командор, — поприветствовал его Дориан, — я как раз подумывал, не разбудить ли вас.  
Говорил он на удивление спокойно, хотя прижимал к плечу белую тряпку, уже расцветшую красным пятном — а у стены около двери без сознания валялся рекрут.  
— Не двигайся, — зачем-то предупредил Каллен, и Дориан фыркнул ему в спину.  
К счастью, внутри крепости караульных оставалось достаточно, и Каллену не пришлось долго искать.  
— Позови Мелвина, — велел он, — это срочно.  
За время его отсутствия ситуация в комнате не изменилась. Рекрут — в нём Каллен узнал Айвана, — так и лежал без сознания, хотя пульс прощупывался. Он повернулся к Дориану за объяснениями.  
— Он пытался меня убить, — сообщил тот, и только тогда Каллен наконец обратил внимание на кинжал, валяющийся на полу, и подобрал его. На острие блеснула кровь.  
— Я понял, — ответил Каллен. Грудь будто что-то сдавило, и выдохнуть и сделать новый вдох получилось не сразу.  
— Нет. Он пытался _меня _убить.  
Глаза у него были немного ошалелые — это Каллен тоже заметил. Он шагнул вперёд, придумывая слова, которыми можно успокоить, когда Дориан возмущённо покачал головой.  
— Меня никто ещё так не оскорблял, — добавил он, и Каллен сбился с шага.  
— Что?  
То, что он принял за ошалелость, кажется, на деле было праведным возмущением.  
— Кому в голову могло прийти напасть на спящего мага? Знаете, что я мог с ним сделать спросонок? Нет, я бы не стал, конечно, — добавил Дориан, рассмотрев, видимо, что-то в лице Каллена, — слишком бесконтрольное заклинание, после него убирать и убирать. Так что пусть благодарит, что жив остался. Он же жив?  
— Жив, — вздохнул Каллен. — Я позвал лекаря.  
— Слишком много чести, — поморщился Дориан. Волосы у него встрепались после сна, и выглядел он настолько непривычно, что Каллен не мог отвести взгляда.  
— Вам он тоже не помешает, — сказал он. — Айван вас задел?  
— Царапина, — отмахнулся Дориан, прижимая тряпку поплотнее и невольно морщась. Каллен не выдержал и подошёл ближе. Единственное кресло стояло у стола на другом конце комнаты, поэтому он просто опустился на край кровати, заставляя Дориана отвести руку от раны.  
Тот не соврал: рана в самом деле была неглубокая. Видимо, Айван успел зацепить, пока его не снесло.  
План и правда был неудачный.  
Он перетащил со стола таз с водой для утреннего умывания. Такие раны он мог и сам перевязать, дожидаться лекаря для этого было необязательно.  
Дориан наблюдал за ним молча, и Каллен замер на секунду, колеблясь.  
— Только если вы не хотите её исцелить сами? — спросил он, и Дориан коротко хмыкнул.  
— Поверьте, навыки целительства… В общем, я неспроста предпочитаю некромантию. Им хотя бы уже всё равно, — заговорщицки поделился он и замолчал, только шипел иногда негромко, пока Каллен промывал и перевязывал рану.  
— Больше он ничего не задел? — спросил Каллен.  
Руку с предплечья Дориана, которой он удерживал его на месте, он так и не убрал; кожа у того была тёплая, почти горячая, приятно согревая ладонь.  
Дориан смотрел на него странно. Каллен уже собрался спрашивать, в чём дело, когда он спросил:  
— Решили от меня больше не шарахаться, командор?  
И Каллену очень хотелось сказать, что нет, он не понимает, о чём идёт речь, но он прекрасно понимал.  
Потому что последние дни, после выходки демона, он слишком явно выдерживал дистанцию, слишком открыто проявлял недовольство, а сейчас он никак не мог убрать руку.  
Каллен смотрел на белую повязку на смуглой коже и думал.  
Думал, что да, ему поручили найти демона, назначили ответственным, но никто не говорил, что он должен делать это в одиночку. А он из-за собственных сомнений забыл про своих спутников, а потом попытался свалить все свои промахи на них.  
А ещё Каллен скрывал то, что случилось, от Дориана, и это тоже было неправильно.  
— Каллен? — мягко позвал тот, и Каллен чуть крепче сжал ладонь.  
— Я… я должен вам кое о чём рассказать.  
— Дай ему хоть штаны для этого надеть. Или не требуется? — Мелвин грохнул сумку рядом с Айваном, про которого Каллен успел забыть на пару минут. В сумке что-то жалобно звякнуло. — Второй день, и вы уже подкинули мне работёнки. До утра оно не ждало?  
На этот раз Каллен всё-таки торопливо убрал руку. Дориан что-то пробормотал, но он не расслышал что именно.  
Мелвин неуклюже опустился около Айвана — нога, должно быть, ему здорово мешала, — прощупал пульс и, крякнув, сунул ему под нос открытый пузырёк. Айван застонал, мотнул головой и с явным усилием открыл глаза.  
И почти сразу закричал.  
Он смотрел на Мелвина расширившимися от ужаса глазами и безуспешно пытался отодвинуться — локоть соскальзывал. Выглядело так, словно он барахтался на полу, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Лица Мелвина видно не было, а его вдох заглушил крик, но Каллен заметил, как устало опустились у него плечи. Наклонившись, он крепко ухватил Айвана и начал что-то настойчиво шептать — до кровати доносились только обрывки, напоминающие шипение.  
Каллен почувствовал прикосновение к запястью и только тогда понял, как сильно, до побелевших костяшек, он сжимал кинжал — и выпустил его, расслабив ладонь.  
Медленно, очень медленно, но Айван успокоился — взгляд у него стал затуманенным, пустым, и он раскачивался со стороны в сторону, пока Мелвин осматривал что-то у него на груди.  
— Чем ты его ударил? — спросил он.  
— Просто отбросил, — тут же ответил Дориан. — У вас это в порядке вещей, да? Нападать на гостей во сне?  
— Если гости могут убить щелчком пальцев, то мне сложно осуждать мальца. Но нет, это не в порядке вещей. — Мелвин поднялся, тяжело опираясь на стену, и сокрушённо покачал головой. — Он не должен был быть здесь.  
— Как он вообще пробрался? Я не настолько наивен, чтобы запирать дверь только на замок.  
— Дверь была раскрыта, — возразил Каллен.  
— Её распахнуло силовой волной. Замок, пожалуй, выбило, но я думаю, что это наименьший вред, который был сегодня принесён. — Дориан потянулся, разминая плечо, и простыня, укрывающая его тело, натянулась. — Не считая потери бесценных часов моего сна.  
На пороге возникло несколько стражников — и Мелвин кивнул им на Айвана.  
— Отнесите ко мне. И осторожно! Не терплю, когда моих пациентов трясут в дороге.  
Что-то знакомое было в том, как он произнёс слово «моих».  
— Сэр Мелвин…  
— Просто Мелвин. Ты не думаешь обо мне «сэр», так что нет смысла в этой показной вежливости. — Его шаги сопровождало цоканье протеза по полу. — Почему он здесь был — разбирайтесь сами. Моё дело проследить, чтобы он отошёл от заклинания мага. Если не рана, так сотрясение, — бормотал он, — что с этой проклятой крепостью не так?  
Дверь громко хлопнула за его спиной, словно ему требовалось поставить точку в их разговоре, но шум его шагов, его стук продолжался ещё достаточно долго. Каллен вслушивался, пока звук не угас, обернулся — ему было что сказать, — и только в этот момент полностью понял, где находится.  
— Тайный ход, — изрёк Дориан.  
Он пригладил волосы, поднялся и обмотал простыню вокруг тела, всего парой движений сделав подобие мантии; пусть крепилась она узлом у плеча и волоклась по полу за каждым его шагом.  
И вслед за этим Дориан приник к одной из стен, исследуя пальцами каждую щель.  
— Командор, — немного приглушённо сказал он, — мне безумно льстит, что вы даже не думаете выбираться из моей постели, но вдвоём мы бы справились быстрее.  
Каллен постарался не вскочить — но всё равно двигался слишком быстро, и ответом ему послужил тихий смешок. Пожалуй, он и не представлял, как тосковал по этому последние пару дней. По крайней мере, сейчас, зная, что за спиной есть верный человек, Каллен почувствовал себя увереннее.  
Он был командиром, он и не должен был справляться со всем один.  
Тайный ход они так и не нашли. Вернее, не нашли, как он открывается; предполагаемое место прохода сквозило ветром под пальцами, но не поддавалось, что бы они ни делали. Каллен решил, что спросит у Теодора; он помнил, что Айван одним из первых пробрался в крепость, а значит, мог знать больше её секретов, чем кто-либо другой.  
Невыясненной проблемой оставался демон, проблемой, которую решить стоило до того, как появятся пострадавшие. В том, что они появятся, Каллен не сомневался.  
Что-то — или их прибытие, или накопленная сила, — активировало демона, и он начал действовать. Лошади бунтовали, а рекрут, желающий прославиться в Инквизиции, хотел убить одного из её людей. Что-то назревало, что-то большее, и, сидя в своей комнате над бумагами, Каллен никак не мог нащупать, что именно.  
— Я читал историю этого места, — сказал Дориан.  
Он стоял у окна, вглядываясь в утренний сумрак, и по напряжённой линии его плечей было понятно, что ночной инцидент не прошёл для него даром. Когда Каллен предложил присоединиться в поисках, он не возражал — только попросил минуту, чтобы привести себя в надлежащий вид.  
— Что-то интересное?  
— Абсолютная скука. Никаких магических артефактов, эльфийских руин или древних тевинтерских захоронений. Это место скучнее, чем борода Блэкволла. Нужно постараться, чтобы достичь такого уровня.  
— Тем не менее, здесь что-то происходит. Здесь, — сказал Каллен, — умирают люди.  
— Хуже. Здесь люди совершенно не живут. Когда я заглянул в таверну, то встретил только вековую пыль и такого же возраста паутину. Не говоря уже о виде тамошних бутылок.  
Каллен сжал бумаги.  
— Люди не живут, — повторил он, — а умирают.  
Все эти документы, все отчёты, он смотрел их сотню раз¸ мог повторить каждое слово, но будто и не видел.  
Пустые кровати в казарме, жалобы Мелвина и слова Ренье. Слишком много стражей погибло — но ни в одном из отчётов не было сказано, сколько.  
— В этой крепости должны быть сотни людей, — заговорил Каллен. — Но я не видел никого из них без дела. Каждый занят, каждый — каждый! — готов умереть за Инквизицию. Они ходят в патрули добровольно и самоотверженно.  
— Такой самоорганизации можно позавидовать.  
— Так не бывает. Так просто не может быть — солдатам нужен отдых. Им нужны развлечения, им нужны путешествия…  
— И именно поэтому вы тренируете их вдвое строже после каждого такого приключения.  
— Дисциплина важна, — отмахнулся Каллен, хотя он догадывался, что замечание не было сказано всерьёз. — Но здесь её нет. Здесь что-то другое. Что может заставить людей действовать без оглядки на собственные желания? Что вынудит их забыть про сон и нормальную еду?  
— Гордыня.  
Голос демона шёл от двери, и Каллен вскинул голову.  
Он зажимал бумаги, очередной отчёт, где между хвалебных слов скрывалась весть о гибели Стража: трагичная случайность, жертва, которую он принёс, исполняя клятву.  
Такие жертвы были в каждом письме.  
— Моя дорогая, — сказал Дориан, — неужели вы определились, с кем мы имеем дело?  
— Возможно.  
Она дёрнула плечом и прошла внутрь; дверь не скрипела, воздух не дрогнул, словно стены демону не были помехой. Вполне вероятно, так и было.  
— Демон гордыни?  
— Я не могу его ощутить, потому что желанию не свойственна гордыня. Но он, без всяких сомнений, знает, что я здесь, потому что гордыня — это желание и страсть.  
— Ещё немного в этом мире, и вы сможете писать поэзию. — Дориан потёр подбородок и нахмурился. — Но раз он знал, что среди нас есть демон, то предположил, что я…  
— Одержимый маг, — закончил Каллен.  
Они переглянулись.  
— Думаю, теперь нам не стоит оставлять леди Каролин одну, — заметил Дориан. Она неожиданно смолчала, словно и для неё закончилось время для шуток.  
Словно она наконец почувствовала опасность.  
— Думаю, — в тон отозвался Каллен, — пора с этим заканчивать. Он просчитался. Он прислал Айвана выполнить свою грязную работу.  
Дориан приподнял брови.  
— Считаете, что это не его личная инициатива? — спросил он. — В конце концов, Тевинтер не любит достаточное количество народа. Странно, что на меня так редко покушаются. Видимо, отбор в Инквизицию идёт построже, чем сюда.  
— Демон не стал бы рисковать сам, — покачал головой Каллен. — Зачем, если ему гораздо проще повлиять на кого-то ещё.  
И ведь демон влиял не только на Айвана, невольно подумал он.  
Сейчас в голове будто прояснилось — совсем как в Скайхолде, после того, как они убили демона гнева. Стало проще вычленять в голове чужие мысли, чужие эмоции, и на Каллена снова горячей волной накатил стыд, что и в этот раз он так легко позволил гордыне завладеть собой.  
— Тогда будем надеяться, что наш лекарь уже привёл его в чувство — и позволит нам его допросить. Ну. Вам допросить. Не думаю, что со мной он захочет вести беседу после того, как я немного размазал его по стене.  
Особого сожаления на лице Дориана Каллен не наблюдал. Впрочем, оно было и понятно. Вот только…  
— Лекарь… — повторил он. — Как он там сказал? «Моих»?  
Дориан молчал, ожидая продолжения.  
— Демон влияет на всех, кто проживает в крепости. Но это не так просто. Для этого он должен… — Каллен замолк.  
— Должен?  
— Должен жить здесь, — закончил он. — Он влияет на всех солдат. Ему бы не удалось этого сделать, если бы он находился за стенами. Нет, демон здесь. Более того, он живёт здесь. У него должен быть доступ везде — и ко всем. Иначе бы его влияние не смогло так расползтись. И кому удобней всего это сделать?  
— Лекарь, — закончил Дориан. — Только изнутри он мог почувствовать леди Каролин так быстро. Вот только…  
— Да?  
— Гордыня не любит недостатков. — Дориан постучал пальцами по бедру. — Странный выбор для демона.  
Каллен с невольным вопросом посмотрел на демона. Она недовольно скривила губы.  
— Я не могу знать всё о нём, храмовник. Мои мотивы другие. Не думай, что я пойму его только потому, что мы оба пришли из Тени.  
Каллен проглотил замечание, что все демоны одинаковы, и она невольно смягчилась:  
— Возможно, у него не было времени. В вашем мире мы… Нам неуютно. Нам надо зацепиться за что-то, что позволит нам контролировать ситуацию.  
— Как за Андре? — всё же не удержался Каллен. Демон поморщилась.  
— Не сравнивай мою ситуацию с этим. Андре хотел, чтобы я пришла. У демона здесь могло не быть выбора. Он мог попасть в ловушку собственного тела.  
— То есть, это возможно? — уточнил Каллен.  
— Мне надо увидеть его, чтобы сказать точней. _Послушать_ его.  
— Он должен быть в лазарете — вместе с Айваном. Я не думаю, что этот разговор стоит откладывать. И вам лучше пойти со мной. Вам обоим, — уточнил Каллен. — Я не знаю, кому ещё захочется убить кого-то из вас.  
— Тогда тебе лучше прихватить меч, храмовник.  
Дориан кашлянул.  
— И рубашку, — добавил он, и Каллен только тогда понял, что так и не оделся.  
Демон засмеялась и сделала лишь небольшой шаг в сторону, когда он отступил к двери, заставляя его протискиваться мимо неё.  
К лазарету они шли в мрачной тишине, и Каллена это более чем устраивало. Нервное напряжение гудением отдавалось под кожей, и он никак не мог убрать руку с рукояти меча. Комментарии на эту тему его бы сейчас не успокоили.  
Часовые по крепости невольно бросали удивлённые взгляды на их странную процессию, но, видимо, от Инквизиции и не ждали нормального поведения. Их репутация, думал Каллен, была давно и безнадёжно подмочена, и выручала их только эффективность.  
Дверь в лазарет была приоткрыта, и он толкнул её, открывая шире, всматриваясь через щель. В комнате нависал полумрак, но даже в нём было понятно, что лазарет был почти пуст. Только на дальней кровати лежал Айван; белое полотенце закрывало лоб, по цвету почти сливаясь с бледной кожей.  
Мелвина было не видать.  
— Я сам, — еле слышно пробормотал он. Дориан коротко кивнул, прикасаясь к плечу демона и заставляя её отступить чуть назад.  
Видимо, наваждение, которое мучило Каллена, коснулось и его, заставляя спорить со всеми просьбами.  
Но это они могли обсудить позднее.  
— Айван, — негромко позвал он, заходя в лазарет. Айван вздрогнул, попытался повернуть голову и застонал. Дориан спросонок и правда не контролировал силу, но сейчас Каллен не мог об этом особо сожалеть. — Ты меня слышишь?  
Он подошёл и встал над кроватью, чтобы Айвану не пришлось вертеть головой. Тот с явным усилием приоткрыл глаза.  
— Сэр, — пробормотал он, и тон у него был до того виноватым, что у Каллена невольно защемило сердце. С Айваном, почти мальчишкой, было гораздо проще напомнить себе, что это была вина демона и только демона. — Простите. Я не смог.  
Каллен моментально проглотил все слова утешения.  
— Не смог? — переспросил он. — Что?  
— Ваш приказ, — ответил Айван. Глаза у него чуть прояснились — но скорее благодаря лихорадочному блеску. — Я думал, что справлюсь, он сказал мне, что я справлюсь, но я…  
У Каллена было ощущение, что он так и не проснулся из своего кошмара. Что тот просто перетёк в другой, более реальный.  
— Подожди, — велел он, стараясь говорить ровнее. — Мой приказ? Что я тебе приказал?  
— Убить тевинтерского мага, — ответил Айван, и в глазах у него не появилось ни намёка на сомнение. — Он одержимый. Я мог проявить себя, мне дали такой шанс! Я мог помочь командиру Инквизиции, но я не справился.  
Он отвёл взгляд, закусил губу.  
— Он останется недоволен, — наконец добавил Айван. — Я не оправдал доверия.  
— Айван… — начал Каллен и замолк. Он не умел вести такие разговоры, это было больше по части Жозефины. К тому же Дориан почти наверняка подслушивал, и ему не очень хотелось говорить слова утешения его неудавшемуся убийце.  
Это было как минимум странно.  
— Он не сказал, почему это должен сделать именно ты?  
— Потому что только я мог с этим справиться, — уверенно ответил Айван, и у Каллена не осталось ни капли сомнения, что это и правда дело рук гордыни. Демон угадала. — И он не мог сделать это сам. Он и так за слишком многое отвечает.  
— Это ненадолго, — мрачно пообещал Каллен. — Где он сейчас?  
На секунду расстройство на лице Айвана сменилось удивлением.  
— В кабинете, конечно.  
Каллен сбился с мысли. Он не видел в лазарете кабинета. А работал Мелвин в своей комнатушке, пропахшей травами и зельями.  
— Я не видел его с момента, как он отдал приказ, — добавил Айван, и Каллен растерянно помотал головой.  
— В каком кабинете? — спросил он.  
— Командира, — ответил Айван. Каллен замер.  
— Какая неловкая ситуация, — раздался из-за двери голос Дориана.__

__По дороге к кабинету Каллен должен был переспросить:  
— Как сильно демон мог его одурманить?  
Дурное предчувствие стягивало его, заставляло напрягаться всем телом; он несколько раз оступился на лестнице и столько же раз проклял всех, кто хоть немного участвовал в строительстве этой крепости.  
— Её закладывали отчаявшиеся люди, — сказал Дориан, а на недоумённый взгляд ответил: — Я изучил историю этого места. Хотите узнать родословную всех, кто здесь когда-либо правил? Существует легенда, что…  
— Дориан, — попросил Каллен.  
Тот замолчал.  
Айвана они оставили на койке. Он долго просил поднять его, взять с собой — хотел отчитаться лично, только всё не говорил, перед кем именно. Каллен с трудом договорился отложить это до завтра. Подождёт, сказал он, все знают, насколько ты верен делу.  
Покривив душой, он добавил, что Инквизиция ждёт таких людей, и ушёл, оставляя за собой довольного, поглощённого своей гордыней мальчишку.  
Демон одурманил их всех — пропитал всё в крепости, каждый булыжник; его влияние было долгим, полноценным, и с липким ужасом Каллен представил, как Скайхолд может пасть жертвой такой же твари.  
Перед тем, как зайти в кабинет, он пообещал себе, что не оставит их демона — леди Каролин, — в замке надолго, сколько бы заданий впереди им ни предстояло.  
— Что мы будем делать? — спросил Дориан.  
Он придержал Каллена за руку, не позволяя ворваться в кабинет, и говорил приглушённо.  
— Ты сможешь узнать демона?  
— Мы стоим совсем рядом, но я едва его ощущаю. — Она прикрыла глаза, словно пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Нет. Не сразу. Но он знает, что я рядом.  
— Тогда сыграем на этом.  
— В кабинете два человека. — Дориан сжал ладонь чуть сильнее, и лёгкая боль помогла Каллену сосредоточиться. — Кто из них?  
Всё же Теодор?  
Мелвин?  
Как сильно их мог одурманить демон, снова спросил себя Каллен, и стряхнул чужую руку. Перед тем, как войти, он сделал глубокий вдох. В кабинете предсказуемо пахло спёртым воздухом, сухими травами; смолистый, душный запах.  
Мелвин и Теодор стояли друг напротив друга. В похожей позе Каллен заставал их ранее и понял, что ссоры были для них единственным способом общения. К кому ещё идти лекарю с жалобами?  
Где ещё он мог встретить столько непонимания?  
— А вот и они. Где ступает Инквизиция, там умирают пачками, — поприветствовал Мелвин и шутливо взмахнул рукой. Мешочек на его запястье зашелестел. — Вы почти не опоздали! Я как раз рассказываю нашему уважающему командующему, что, оказывается, тевинтерский маг, которого он приказал убить, немного жив. А тот парень, которого он так легко послал на смерть…  
— Я всё знаю, — сказал Каллен.  
Он смотрел прямо на Мелвина и пытался найти в нём хоть что-то напоминающее о демоне: в его волосах запутались семена каких-то трав, он был небрежно выбрит, и на одежде набралось много пятен, хотя она выглядела свежей. Вчера Мелвин встречал его в другой.  
— Командор, — произнёс Теодор. — Каллен. Мне неудобно за это представление. Вам приходится выслушивать его второй раз. Этого больше не повториться.  
— Потому что наш бравый командующий, причина влюблённого восхищения всей казармы, решил, — это Мелвин почти выплюнул, — что раненым не нужен лекарь.  
— Я думал, ты давно хотел уйти. Тебе же не нравится в Инквизиции?  
— Да Легион Мёртвых веселее, чем ваш брат.  
Каллен старательно считал минуты, он сжимал меч в руке и ждал, когда один демон проявит себя или другой демон сможет наконец почувствовать то, что должна была уже давно.  
Весь этот фарс словно вытягивал из него силы, и стоило Теодору открыть рот, как Каллен рявкнул:  
— Молчать.  
Мелвин вздрогнул и отступил. В кабинете было слишком мало место для того, чтобы поместились все, и Каллен продолжал стоять в дверях, вынуждая демона выходить с ним один на один.  
Этого нельзя было избежать.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Каллен, — кто ты, и нет смысла продолжать всю эту… игру.  
Кто-то влиял на всех солдат, травил их день за днём, каждого из них; командир должен был это заметить. Хороший командир должен был это предотвратить.  
За его спиной демон шепнула имя, но он не обратил на это внимания — зато обратил кое-кто другой.  
— Значит, не маг? — спросил Теодор и распрямил плечи. — Я был уверен, что маг.  
Дориан молчал с несвойственной ему проницательностью, Мелвин продолжал отступать в угол, медленно, крадучись, лишь лёгкое постукивание дерева по камню выдавало, и Каллен только удобнее перехватил рукоять.  
— Уверенность тебя и подвела.  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё; хотел задать вопросы — как давно, почему именно Теодор, зачем, зачем, зачем с его войсками, и как он мог упустить это всё. Каллен хотел припереть его к стенке и спрашивать, пока не охрипнет, потому что отчаяние, затопившее его, требовало выхода.  
Человек под его началом, а Каллен оставался слеп.  
Шум падающей картины вырвал его из оцепенения — Мелвин зацепил её бедром, и всё это подняло в воздух ворох пыли. Теодор рванулся вперёд, он был заперт, закрыт в четырёх глухих стенах, и всё, что ждало его у двери, был меч Каллена.  
Руку окропило кровью, и Каллен смотрел прямо в глаза демону, пока тот мог держать их открытыми. Судорога прошлась от плеча к кисти, когда Теодор схватился за него ладонями, и в глазах у него был не страх, а растерянность.  
Всё закончилось быстро.  
— Каллен, — тихо сказали ему на ухо, — ты можешь отпустить тело.  
Кто-то мягко коснулся его со спины и помог разжать пальцы, один за другим. Когда Каллен обернулся, взгляд у Дориана был встревоженный.  
— Я в порядке.  
— И я мог бы выиграть состояние, поспорив с этим.  
— Он был моим человеком.  
— Демоном.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Каллен. — Он был _моим_ человеком.  
А сейчас он мёртвым лежал на полу в едва не погибшей крепости.  
Отупляющая пустота затопила Каллена, и он позволил ей это сделать; расслабился достаточно, чтобы на целое мгновение потерять контроль над собой, — а потом выпрямился, глядя перед собой.  
— Нужно поднять всех, кто есть в крепости, и дать распоряжения. Объяснить солдатам ситуацию, назначить нового командующего. Всё нужно исправить. Мелвин? К вам это тоже относится.  
Он сделал всего несколько шагов наружу, когда его настиг оклик Дориана.  
— Командор. Прежде, чем рваться в новый бой?  
— Да?  
— Ототрите доспех от крови.  
Каллен посмотрел на свои руки, и ему померещилось, что с них на пол стекает чужая кровь, крупными каплями разбиваясь о камни.  
Он думал, что с убийством демона всё прекратится. Но всё здесь только начиналось.__

 _ _* * *__

 _ _Назначить нового командующего так сразу ему бы не удалось, разумеется.  
Каллен бы с удовольствием сбежал из крепости сразу после всего произошедшего, но, к сожалению, он не мог себе этого позволить. Поэтому он зарылся в работу, в отчёты и расписания патрулей, сходил в пару из них со стражами, чтобы сориентироваться наконец в реальной ситуации.  
Стражи ему не очень-то доверяли, но когда в патруле никто не погиб — впервые за долгое время, — это невольно заставило задуматься.  
Они стремились служить Инквизиции, но фанатичный блеск из глаз начинал пропадать, и Каллен наконец вздохнул свободней. Ещё немного, думал он, ещё немного, и можно будет уехать, прислать замену и не думать больше об этом хоть недолго.  
Ещё немного он мог потерпеть.  
По крайней мере, так считал Каллен, пока Мелвин не вломился без стука в его кабинет — не в тот, который раньше занимал Теодор, конечно, туда Каллен так и не мог зайти.  
— Что такое? — спросил он. Мелвин без слов выставил перед ним две склянки — восстанавливающее зелье и снотворное.  
— Без мочегонного? — спросил Каллен.  
Мелвин не улыбнулся.  
Зелья так и остались на столе, но Каллен намёк понял и несколько ограничил себе загрузку. На следующий патруль он отправил Ренье. Свежий взгляд в любом случае не мог помешать.  
— Стид — хороший командир. Она справится, пока Инквизиция не пришлёт своего человека, — отчитался тот.  
Каллен устало потёр щёку, и ладонь закололо. Он успевал умываться, но не всегда успевал спать и уж точно не находил времени на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Пергамент под его ладонью в последние минуты манил не меньше, чем пуховая подушка. Только Ренье, который вернулся с патруля и решил доложиться, не успев даже переодеться, встал между ним и сном.  
— В любом случае мне надо, чтобы ты остался и присмотрел за ними, — ответил он. — Здесь должен находиться кто-то, кто не был под влиянием демона столько времени. Не Дориана же мне оставлять.  
Ренье не особо уважительно хмыкнул, но спорить не стал.  
— Думаю, Стид не откажется от помощи. Сейчас каждая пара рук на счету.  
Стид не отказалась, конечно. Каллен говорил с ней пару раз, но уже не увидел ни намёка на ту весёлую улыбку, которую заметил при их первой встрече.  
Считала потери, решил Каллен. Считала потери, может, винила себя. В такой ситуации было немного вариантов.  
Из крепости он уезжал практически с нетерпением.  
Скайхолд был где-то вдалеке, обещание покоя и хотя бы временной передышки. Дориан и демон о чём-то негромко переговаривались за его спиной, но Каллен уже не в состоянии был на это реагировать.  
Он торопился домой. Привалы становились всё короче и короче, а по утрам он будил всех до того, как над горизонтом начинало вставать солнце, пока Дориан наконец не взмолился о пощаде.  
— Мы на славу поработали. Выдохните наконец. Насладитесь видами.  
Демон молчала, бросала иногда на Каллена нечитаемые взгляды, но не пользовалась возможностью его подразнить.  
Каллен смотрел на виды — и не мог их воспринимать. Накатывала оцепенелость, накатывала и отступала, и ему надо было добраться до Скайхолда. Он знал это чувство.  
Убийство демона не проходило даром, выпивало все силы, а он и так слишком долго откладывал восстановление.  
Он не помнил, как добрался до своей башни — чудо, что с лестницы не свалился. Кажется, Каллен отдал приказ не беспокоить его — понятия не имел, кому, — но помогло. Первый день он проспал, и ему ничего не снилось — только чёрная пустота под веками и тишина, наконец кругом была тишина, будто весь Скайхолд погрузился с ним в сон.  
Кошмары пришли на второй день, но даже они не смогли выгнать Каллена из постели. Тело не слушалось; он вставал пару раз, но через несколько минут возвращался в кровать на ватных ногах. Черноту расчерчивали красные брызги. Каллен открывал глаза, моргал, пытаясь понять, где он, а потом натягивал подушку на голову. Беспамятство возвращалось, и кошмары вместе с ним.  
Вечером его скрутило. И стошнило бы, если бы было чем; кости ломило, в голове всё гудело, а из желаний осталось лишь одно — спуститься вниз и достать из тайника непочатый ящик с лириумом.  
Ломка вернулась, воспользовавшись его измотанностью.  
Оставалось только радоваться в минуты, когда прояснялся рассудок, что его приказ, похоже, восприняли всерьёз, и никто не видит его в таком состоянии. Этого бы Каллен не хотел.  
Когда он вновь проснулся, на его кровати сидел Коул, наблюдая за Калленом из-под полей новенькой шляпы.  
— Они скоро придут, — сказал он, не давая Каллену и рта раскрыть. — Они беспокоились. Беспокоятся. Я говорил, что ты цел. Но они всё равно беспокоились.  
Каллен со стоном сел.  
— Я не уверен, какой сейчас день, — сказал он. Голова гудела, но обострение вроде бы отступило, давая дышать спокойней — Ты говорил им, что я жив? Ты заходил сюда?  
Только сейчас до Каллена наконец дошло, что дверь он запирал. Но что для Коула запертая дверь?  
Коул пожал плечами и посмотрел куда-то мимо Каллена. На прикроватный столик, на котором, оказывается, успела выстроиться целая баррикада из пустых стаканов.  
Пять дней, посчитал Каллен. Он бы уже умер от жажды.  
— Ты приносил мне воду, — благодарно сказал он. Коул наклонил голову.  
— Я бы принёс ещё, — ответил он. — Но повара ругаются. У них закончились стаканы.  
Каллен не удержался от слабого смешка и не стал говорить, что пустые можно было бы и забрать. В животе утробно заурчало, и он невольно подумал, что если он и не умер от жажды, то от голода вполне может. Голову кружило — и от недостатка еды, и из-за слабости после ломки.  
— Можешь принести еды? — попросил Каллен. — А потом мы отнесём все стаканы поварам.  
Коул улыбнулся и пропал, стоило Каллену моргнуть.  
Впрочем, долго он себя ждать не заставил и вернулся почти сразу с двумя тарелками.  
Каллен подозревал, что это предназначалось не ему. Надо было потом извиниться перед поваром — кажется, он только что лишил кого-то обеда. Сожалеть об этом, впрочем, он не мог, поэтому тарелки опустели почти так же быстро, как появились.  
Всё это время Коул наблюдал за ним, почти не моргая.  
— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Каллен. Коул опустил голову, скрывая лицо в тени. Он так делал постоянно, когда кто-то пытался его благодарить, будто не знал, как на это надо отвечать. Каллен протянул руку, поддёргивая край шляпы вверх. — Правда. Ты меня здорово выручил.  
Коул наконец посмотрел на него и вздохнул — почему-то виновато.  
— У меня для тебя письмо, — сказал он, выуживая из кармана несколько помятый конверт и протягивая Каллену. Письмо было от Ренье; широким размашистым почерком на конверте было выведено имя Каллена. — Оно грустное, — добавил он.  
Бумага загнулась с краю, и несло от неё почему-то жжёнными сливами, но Каллен быстро вскрыл конверт и пробежался взглядом по скудным строкам.  
В свойственной ему намеренно-простоватой манере Ренье отчитался об успехах Стид, о порядке в крепости, а также сказал, что размещение новых солдат прошло быстро — таверна заработала раньше, чем он рассчитывал.  
Последней фразой было известие о смерти.  
Айван повесился, так и не излечившись от воздействия демона.  
Сам того не ожидая, Каллен смял бумагу. В комнате уже никого не было, Коул ушёл, словно опасался реакции, и поступил достаточно разумно. На смену удушающему опустошению к Каллену пришла ярость, и он вспомнил старые дыхательные техники, чтобы успокоиться, а потом опустил лицо в сложённые ладони.  
Несколько дней затворничества давали о себе знать: эмоции оглушили его, навалились разом. Дрожь шла словно изнутри, знакомая и тянущая боль, боль тела, которому необходим был лириум, чтобы успокоиться — немного, самую малость, только чтобы унять слабость. Каллен сбился со вздоха и пару мгновений не мог вспомнить, как вдохнуть.  
Он подвёл всех погибших солдат в Вал Гаморде; каждого Стража, что отдал свою жизнь, каждого воина — человека, гнома или эльфа. Всякого, кто день за днём умирал, отдавая свой последний вдох Инквизиции. Каллен не заметил, упустил демона, хотя общался с ним чаще, чем кто-либо другой. Он был слеп в своём доверии.  
Но даже убив демона, Каллен продолжал терять солдат.  
Очередной приступ дрожи скрутил его на постели.  
Возможно, если бы он принимал лириум, его голова была бы яснее, а взгляд не затуманивался бы болью, когда нужно было смотреть внимательно, прозорливо — возможно, это не единственная его промашка. Кому можно доверять, если любой может оказаться демоном?  
Перед его смежёнными веками вспыхнуло фиолетовым.  
Он не знал, как оказался на полу — скатился, упал или пытался встать, но ноги не слушались; но подтянулся и с усилием выпрямился. Чем дольше бездействовать, тем больше ошибок он может допустить; требовалось срочно вычислить, не стал ли кто-то из его командующих демоном, узнать, есть ли какие-то амулеты, что-то, что оградило бы их от опасности.  
Никогда ещё спуск от спальни к кабинету не выматывал его так сильно, но, оказавшись у стола, Каллен ощутил прилив уверенности. Каждый новый шаг давался легче, но стоило взгляду упасть на полку, где хранился лириум, Каллен вздрогнул.  
Нет.  
Он весь взмок, но пот был холодным — и Каллен провёл ладонью по лицу, оттирая его со лба и щёк. Слишком уж отросшая щетина неприятно колола пальцы, но руки чересчур дрожали для того, чтобы брать в руку лезвие — он мог ненароком пораниться.  
Он мог ранить кого-то другого.  
Не только Теодор — демон гордыни в обличие Теодора, — должен был тряпичной куклой висеть на его лезвии, нет. Каждый демон, каждая подобная тварь должна была умереть. Возможно, именно тогда к нему придёт спокойный сон.  
И Каллен точно знал, где найти демона.  
Рекруты у порога выпрямились, словно их застали за чем-то непристойным, но он едва ли обратил на них внимание — он шёл в сад с определённой целью. Перед глазами повисло красное марево. Как бы ни пытался Каллен сосредоточиться, он не видел почти ничего, но упорно двигался вперёд. В его руке было смято письмо.  
Что-то ударило его по плечу, и Каллен вынужденно замедлился, тряхнул головой, но, прежде чем шагнул дальше, был остановлен окриком:  
— Командор?  
Голос был знакомым, но узнать его не получалось, и Каллен обернулся. Ему понадобилось непозволительно много времени, чтобы рассмотреть силуэт перед собой. Один из воинов Быка.  
— Вот это мощь, — с восхищением заметил он, — даже шефу не всегда удаётся так меня отбросить одним плечом.  
— Шефу? — заторможено повторил Каллен.  
Слова давались ему с трудом.  
— Быку. Железному Быку. Ты, верно, не называешь его шеф, да?  
— Ты…  
— Крэм. Не пытайся выговорить моё полное имя, у вас, ферелденцев, это получается скверно. Хуже только у орлейцев.  
Каллен провёл рукой по затылку, собирая липкую влагу. Причины этого разговора он не знал.  
— Как насчёт тренировки? — спросил Крэм.  
Едва не сорвавшееся с губ слово Каллен проглотил — он и так выставлял себя не лучшим образом, повторяясь и путаясь.  
— Да не бойся, я не сильно покалечу. Но я знаю это состояние. — Крэм пошёл вперёд, и Каллен последовал за ним, ведомый разговором. — Шеф называет как-то по-своему, у них для всего есть свои названия. Забавные ребята. Но, командор, у меня нет для тебя названий, но есть факт.  
Они остановились у тренировочных мишеней. Только сейчас Каллен понял, что как-то умудрился пройти весь внутренний двор и не заметить, хотя, проснувшись, он едва стоял на ногах.  
— Факт первый, — сказал Крэм, поднимая с земли щит и меч, — тебе очень хочется кого-то убить. Факт второй, — он вручил меч Каллену, а сам замер со щитом в руках, — убьёшь ты точно не того, кого хотел. Так что представь на моём месте что-то отвратительное и бей, пока не устанет рука.  
Команду исполнить было легче, чем переспрашивать, но после нескольких ударов Каллен замешкался.  
— Почему ты это делаешь?  
— Ещё одна кунарийская штука. Шеф делает так, когда очень боится. Да, не смотри так, он боится довольно часто, как по мне. Не то чтобы я осуждал. Это круто. — Крэм хмыкнул. — Но не отвлекайся. Бей. Я выдержу.  
Опрометчивое утверждение, скорее подумал, чем сказал Каллен, но тот словно услышал и ухмыльнулся.  
— А ты проверь.  
И он проверил.  
Пусть идея казалась ему странной, нелепой, но с каждым новым ударом запал, который поутих, разгорался снова. Дрожь унялась, Каллен крепче перехватил рукоять и обрушил на щит несколько мощных ударов, не жалея сил. Ему казалось, что краем глаза он улавливает фиолетовый дурман, вспышки; за защитным барьером изгибались тела демонов.  
Он бил, пока запястье не стало ныть; меч выскальзывал из ладоней, и Каллен остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Крэм выглядел немногим лучше — щит он держал двумя руками, а спиной едва не упирался в стену. Каллен чуть не вбил его в таверну.  
— Хотел бы я знать, с какими демонами ты так сражаешься, — сказал Крэм. — Ещё, или хватит пока?  
Пожалуй, Каллену хотелось ещё, но меч в руках уже начало вести в стороны.  
Дверь таверны распахнулась, выпустив во двор шум веселья и песен, но он едва обратил на это внимание.  
— О, вспомнили про демонов, вот и один из них. Как вечер, Павус?  
— Определённо не так весело, как у вас тут, — раздался голос Дориана прямо над ухом Каллена. От неожиданности он вздрогнул, пошатнулся и начал заваливаться вперёд, так, что Крэму пришлось срочно отбрасывать щит и подхватывать его. — Кажется, я тебя недооценивал. Один поединок — и командор сам падает тебе в объятья?  
— Будешь хорошо вести себя, расскажу все секреты, — хмыкнул Крэм, закидывая руку Каллена себе на плечо. — Живой, командор?  
Каллена хватило ровно на то, чтобы вымученно кивнуть.  
— А стоять можешь? — Крэм попытался выпустить его, но Каллена начало заваливать уже вправо. — Ясно. Павус, на секунду?  
Дориан подошёл, не торопясь, и момент, когда Крэм перевалил Каллена к нему на плечо, явно застал его врасплох.  
— Какая встреча, — выдохнул Дориан скорее от неожиданности. — Следите за своим мечом.  
Конечно, Каллен не выпустил его. Вторая натура — за меч надо было держаться до конца, поэтому пальцы он так и не расцепил.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, отводя руку в сторону, чтобы не зацепить случайно Дориана. Тот обхватил его за талию, и Каллену в голову даже не пришло запротестовать. Для этого ему слишком хотелось остаться в вертикальном положении.  
— Ну что вы, — ответил Дориан. — Я всегда готов подставить плечо. Знаете, оказать услугу. Дружескую.  
Кашель, донёсшийся со стороны Крэма, подозрительно напоминал смех.  
— Я, пожалуй, заберу вот это, — сказал он, откашлявшись, и едва ли не силой вытащил из руки Каллена меч — пальцы отказались сразу разгибаться. — И уберу щит.  
— Наконец тебе в голову пришла хорошая идея, — согласился Дориан. — Потому что я отказываюсь стоять тут с щитом на твоём месте.  
— Мне в голову пришла ещё одна хорошая идея, — фыркнул Крэм. — Я сейчас пойду в таверну, где меня уже заждались, и выпью. А вы развлекайтесь.  
Дориан с коротким кряхтеньем поддёрнул вверх Каллена, который медленно начал сползать вниз.  
— Я в порядке, — поспешно сообщил ему Каллен. — Сейчас я дойду до башни и немного отдохну…  
Прилив бодрости, вызванный тренировкой, отхлынул окончательно, и оставаться на ногах стало гораздо сложнее. Говоря по правде, если бы не поддержка сначала Крэма, а потом Дориана, Каллен бы уже доковылял до стены таверны и там бы и остался.  
— Простите, я всё ещё пытаюсь представить, как вы куда-то сами дойдёте, — ответил Дориан. Крэма уже не было, и Каллен запоздало сообразил, что он не успел его поблагодарить. — Главное, переставляйте ноги.  
— Что?.. — начал Каллен, но Дориан уже потянул его куда-то. Он послушно переставлял ноги; глаза закрывались на каждом шагу, на каждой ступеньке, и, когда заскрипела дверь, он уже закончил притворяться, что смотрит по сторонам, и просто пошёл, куда его вели.  
Потом Дориан его подтолкнул куда-то — на кровать, понял Каллен, когда чуть не утонул в мягких подушках. Он открыл глаза последним усилием воли. Дориан протянул руку, придерживая его за подбородок, пристально всматриваясь в его лицо.  
— Вы обещали мне разговор, командор, — сказал он. Каллен попытался что-то ответить, но Дориан хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Да, явно не в таком состоянии. Спите. У нас есть время.  
Каллен согласился с ним.  
Кажется.  
Он уснул, как только закрыл глаза, и больше ему ничего не снилось.  
Разбудили его яркие солнечные лучи, бьющие прямо в лицо, и шелест страниц над ухом. Каллен невольно поморщился, пытаясь спрятать лицо в сгибе локтя.  
— Вы не ранняя пташка? Вот это неожиданно.  
Подушки были мягче, чем у него. И солнечный свет, пробивающийся через дыру в крыше, никогда не падал ему на лицо.  
Каллен открыл один глаз.  
Дориан сидел в кресле у кровати — его, Дориана, кровати, — и листал толстый том. Каллен был практически уверен, что видел эту книгу в крепости в Вал Гаморде.  
— Я смотрю, вы несколько пришли в себя, — подчёркнуто нейтрально заметил Дориан. — Вы не замечали кстати, у вас в последнее время появилась новая привычка — заканчивать вечер в моей постели? Она, безусловно, очаровательна.  
Каллен оторопело уставился на него, а потом зарылся лицом в подушку. От той слабо тянуло сандаловым маслом, и Каллен невольно сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Командор, — уже серьёзней позвал Дориан. Каллен покосился на него. Сейчас надо было выбраться из кровати, извиниться за беспокойство, вернуться к себе в башню, принять ванну наконец — Дориан был на удивление тактичен в этом плане. Но после вчерашнего он наконец расслабился — слишком уж расслабился, как оказалось, и мышцы просто отказывались работать. — Я надеюсь, вам полегчало? Не знаю, что это спровоцировало…  
— Айван мёртв, — перебил его Каллен, и произнести это вслух сейчас было проще, чем думать об этом вчера. — Покончил с собой. Пришло письмо от Блэкволла.  
Где он уронил письмо вчера, он не помнил. Или не уронил и сунул в карман? Надо было найти его, не хватало ещё начать разбрасываться частной перепиской Инквизиции. Или попросить Лелиану найти, что было куда проще.  
— А, — отозвался после короткого замешательства Дориан, — вот почему Коул вас так защищал.  
Каллен повернул к нему голову.  
— Защищал? — переспросил он. Дориан захлопнул книгу, отложил её и потянулся всем телом. Позвонки хрустнули, и Каллен подумал, что из-за него Дориан провёл неудобную ночь в кресле, и ему надо бы извиниться и за это… Только Дориан перехватил его взгляд и закатил глаза.  
— У вас опять грядёт приступ благородства? Поверьте, — сказал он, и глаза у него нехорошо блеснули, — я и не тем мог пожертвовать, чтобы потом иметь возможность рассказывать в таверне, что в моей постели провёл ночь сам командор Инквизиции. Думаете, многие могут этим похвастаться? О нет. Я спрашивал.  
Каллен не был уверен, что на это ответить, и просто промолчал. Ему не хотелось возмущаться, но точно так же ему не хотелось прятать лицо от смущения. Возможно, он всё ещё был слишком опустошён, чтобы испытывать такие эмоции.  
— Но, отвечая на ваш вопрос, да. Защищал, — сказал Дориан. — Как думаете, когда пришло письмо?  
Каллен пожал плечами.  
— Через пару дней после нашего возвращения?  
— Через пару часов, — ответил Дориан. Он не улыбался и даже не смотрел на Каллена. — Вороны Лелианы очень быстрые. Коул забрал его сразу же. Сказал что-то вроде «строки плачут, рано», и только след его простыл. Не пускал никого к вам.  
— Он говорил что-то такое, — виновато вспомнил Каллен.  
— И, как оказалось, был прав. Не представляю, что бы вы сотворили с собой, получи вы письмо сразу.  
— Я в порядке, — поспешил уверить его Каллен, но Дориан только изогнул бровь.  
— В самом деле? В таком случае, я вас больше не задерживаю. Вы вольны идти.  
Неожиданная резкость заставила Каллена растеряться. Но Дориан был прав, он и без того злоупотребил помощью, поэтому он приподнялся над кроватью.  
Попытался приподняться, после чего локти подломились.  
— В порядке, — протянул Дориан, когда Каллен снова уткнулся в подушку, чтобы не смотреть на него. — Я вижу. Знаете, обычно я снисхожу ровно до одного благородного дела в год. И я не выпущу вас отсюда иначе, чем на своих двоих.  
Он снова принялся читать, посчитав, очевидно, разговор законченным, но через некоторое время Каллен решился спросить. Он перевернулся на спину, заложив руку под голову, и почувствовал, как натянулась ткань рубашки. Спать в одежде всегда было неудобно.  
— Дориан, — позвал Каллен. — Ты говорил, что демон не может на тебя влиять. Что она не может тебе ничего предложить. Почему ты так в этом уверен?  
Прошелестело ещё несколько страниц, прежде чем Дориан ответил.  
— Всё же решились обменяться секретами? — вздохнул он. — Проблема в том, что наш демон ограничен в своих возможностях. Она не может предлагать власть, богатство или бесконечную жизнь. Из всех желаний она выбирает только те, которые может осуществить лично.  
— Или которые может осуществить её жертва?  
— Или жертва, — согласился Дориан. — Она не может заставить _других_. Только подтолкнуть тебя.  
— Тебя не к чему толкать?  
— О, нет, командор. Просто толкать меня не имеет смысла. Я прекрасно осознаю, что именно я хочу.  
Каллен невольно облизнул губы, а потом скосил взгляд — Дориан, казалось, этого не заметил. Он не спрашивал, но было нечестно молчать.  
— Мне, — сказал Каллен, — демон предлагала то, что я хочу — и то, на что никогда бы не решился. Давно. Десятки лет назад.  
— А сейчас?  
— А сейчас, — эхом отозвался Каллен, — она показала желание, о котором я не знал._ _

__**4** _ _

__Тяга к лириуму давала о себе знать ещё несколько дней, и Каллен предусмотрительно избегал своего кабинета. Ему казалось, это скрадывает соблазн. Он много работал на воздухе, тренировал рекрутов и общался с Жозефиной. За много дней вынужденного одиночества она, должно быть, совсем заскучала. Её компанией вечно были аристократы, знать, с которой вряд ли можно поговорить по душам, — и Каллен едва ли представлял, как она со всем этим справляется. Лелиана была её подругой, Инквизитор поддерживал её и знал во всех этих _играх_ хоть какой-то толк, но они оба скрывались за высокими стенами Церкви в Вал Руайо.  
— Может, устроить банкет? — с задумчивостью сказала она.  
Каллен оторвался от бумаг.  
— Банкет?  
— Настоящий праздник. Что-то такое, чтобы все в Орлее ахнули от восхищения. — Она мечтательно улыбнулась. — Инквизиция — это не только смерть и убийства.  
Невольно вспомнилось, что далеко в Вал Гаморде остался человек, который бы с ней поспорил, но любые мысли о Мелвине и крепости Каллен гнал от себя.  
— На это уйдёт много денег, — с сомнением сказал Каллен.  
Он не чувствовал себя в праве спорить — в конечном итоге, за свои заслуги Жозефина заслужила несколько банкетов. Под её руководством Скайхолд расцветал.  
В одну из тренировок Каллен заметил Андре. Тот заинтересованно наблюдал за движениями рекрутов и явно пытался не вмешиваться, хотя вся его поза говорила о желании сорваться в спор. Правая рука у него была перемотана немного пожелтевшими бинтами.  
— Не терпится в бой? — спросил Каллен.  
Андре улыбнулся.  
— Даже не представляете. Леди Монтилье теперь избегает заходить в сад — моё общество становится довольно утомительным, когда я сижу без дела. — Он гневно потряс рукой, словно пытался укорить самого себя. — Безобразное поведение. Нужно будет перед ней извиниться. Как думаете, цветы? Или шоколад?  
День выдался на удивление ветреным, и Каллен кивнул в сторону лестниц — спустившись вниз, они бы почувствовали себя намного комфортнее. Это тренировки проходили в любых условиях; своих собеседников Каллен жалел.  
Они прошли мимо постоянного лагеря у ворот, когда он всё же вспомнил о вопросе.  
— Цветы.  
— Каролин тоже так сказала. Добавила ещё что-то о торговых соглашениях, которые заключала наша семья, но этот подарок был бы слишком…  
— Ценным?  
— Неуместным. Наша семья давно выбилась из высшего круга знати Орлея. Торговые соглашения с ней скорее оскорбление, чем дар уважения. Значит, — решительно сказал он, — цветы. Когда вы отправляетесь за новым демоном?  
— Через несколько дней.  
Перемена в разговоре не удивила Каллена: он давно уже понял, что бьющая энергия Андре не давала ему сосредоточиться хотя бы на одном вопросе. Даже с замотанной рукой он пытался тренироваться с кинжалами, ухаживал за лошадьми, хотя Деннет клялся, что отгонит всякого, кто посягнёт на его конюшню, и изредка играл с местными детьми — до них часто никому не бывало дела.  
В тени деревьев Андре устраивал небольшие представления, играясь вырезанными из дерева фигурками. Демон всегда сидела рядом, наблюдая за этим с едва заметной улыбкой.  
Наверное, ей нравилось знать, что такой человек принадлежит ей целиком.  
— Я поеду с вами.  
— Ваша сестра… — начал было Каллен.  
— Моя сестра срывается с вами в страшные походы, рискуя собой ради дела Инквизиции, а я буду сидеть за самыми надёжными стенами Тедаса? Ну уж нет. Один раз я отпустил её с вами, — Андре криво улыбнулся, — и ожидание едва меня не убило.  
Его тянуло к демону, но Каллен не стал об этом говорить — любые упоминания истинного положения дел Андре жёстко пресекал.  
— Ей это не понравится.  
— Ей придётся уступить. Она упряма, о, с её упрямством сравнится лишь её красота, но мы с ней плоды одного дерева.  
Они остановились недалеко от торговцев.  
— Куда бы вы ни отправились, я пойду за вами. Открыто или тайно, но пойду.  
— Буду рад вашей компании, — совершенно искренне сказал Каллен.  
— Взаимно, сэр Каллен.  
О новых демонах ему доложили через сутки — в его кабинете лежала карта с отмеченными красными кругами, а к столу её прижимали церковные книги. Если в этом и был какой-то намёк, Каллен его не распознал, но отряд готовить стал почти сразу. Их ждали походы как в сердце Ферелдена, так и в пустынные земли Орлея, а промедление било слишком сильно.  
Промедление в Вал Гаморде стоило им жизни многих людей.  
В Ферелдене им встретился ещё один гнев, и бить его Каллен приказал издалека. Наученный опытом он больше не давал своим людям приблизиться слишком близко, попасть под влияние, и после такой осмотрительности говорил с каждым. Проверял, не зацепило ли их, а если сомневался — отправлял назад в Скайхолд.  
Отряд сменялся, и только одно оставалось неизменным: всякий раз Дориан вызывался сопровождать их, всякий раз демон ругалась на Андре, но соглашалась его брать, всякий раз Коул долго смотрел им вслед, нашёптывая что-то себе под нос.  
В Орлее был не демон, а просто одержимый — но с ним оказалось справиться сложнее. Не лишённый прямой связи с Тенью, он поднимал электрические вихри, бил молниями, и стойкий запах озона ещё долго преследовал Каллена по пути домой. Так же долго, как возмущение Дориана.  
Он так и не мог подобрать момент, чтобы рассказать ему о поцелуе, готовился, но всякий раз находилась масса неотложных дел. Он знал, что подобный разговор изменит слишком многое, но не понимал, чего опасается больше — холодности в общении или недоверия.  
Такие моменты задумчивости не проходили без внимания от демона. Её взгляд ощущался между лопаток, и Каллен выпрямлял спину, а когда оборачивался, видел, что та улыбается краем губ.  
За одержимым были одни промашки — демоны, которых они находили, были простыми, вовсе не воплощённым, остатки вынырнувших в мир тварей из разрывов. Полубезумные, злые, они уничтожали всё на своём пути, — но их зачисткой занимались войска или местные аристократы, а их поиском — агенты Лелианы.  
Каллен всегда чувствовал себя увереннее в прямом бою, но его место было в Скайхолде. Он должен направлять, такова его задача и такова его должность. Просьба Инквизитора касалась только особого типа демонов, но они словно закончились.  
Возможно, им стоило сделать перерыв, перегруппироваться. Дождаться Инквизитора, в конце концов, но того затянуло в водоворот политических дрязг, и Каллен подозревал, что ему приходилось не слаще, чем им.  
С каждой ошибкой демон улыбалась всё меньше и меньше. Будто начала опасаться, что если она перестанет приносить пользу, Инквизитор не станет ей помогать. Андре, который и раньше с неохотой от неё отходил, теперь и вовсе стал её тенью.  
Обратная дорога до Скайхолда предстояла неблизкая, но Каллен собирался поторопиться — на орлейских землях ему было неуютно, будто кинжал в спину могли вонзить в любой момент.  
Демон сидела с закрытыми глазами. Не спала, конечно, как будто она умела, но притворялась она отлично. Андре прикоснулся к её волосам, улыбнулся, а потом пересел на другую сторону костра — поближе к Каллену.  
— Каллен, мне очень неловко вас тревожить, — начал он, сцепляя руки, — но у меня к вам просьба.  
Каллен кивнул, предлагая продолжать.  
— Мы сейчас находимся не так далеко от моих владений, — сказал Андре. — Пара дней пути. Я знаю, вам бы не очень хотелось делать крюк, но я не знаю, когда в следующий раз мы будем здесь проезжать… Тем более что вдвоём с сестрой вы меня не отпустите, а одну я её не оставлю, как вы сами понимаете.  
Он посмотрел в глаза Каллену, и тот в очередной раз подавил желание встряхнуть того за плечи, чтобы он наконец очнулся, понял, что к чему.  
Но, кажется, тут он уже опоздал. Сложно спасти того, кто не хотел спасения.  
— Не отпущу, — подтвердил Каллен. Он не знал, понял ли уже Андре, что для Инквизиции он стал заложником. Без него демон никуда не денется. Слишком они были повязаны.  
Андре слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я не сомневался. Но я, кажется, всё-таки придумал подарок для леди Жозефины — не смотрите вы так. Мне с детства втолковывали, что за услуги надо благодарить. Но я должен забрать его из поместья. К тому же я должен проверить, всё ли в порядке. По отчётам проблем нет, но я думаю, вы и без меня знаете, что отчёты иногда врут. — Он покосился на Каллена, будто ждал реакции. — И ещё… Я хотел бы забрать вещи Каролин. Мы не были уверены, сколько времени у неё займёт всё это, и она не взяла с собой почти ничего. Вы не представляете, какую библиотеку она собрала. Она обожает читать.  
Каллен зажмурился на секунду.  
Это, наверняка, было ещё одной частью его плана, его отчаянного желания сделать из демона его сестру. Но Андре смотрел с надеждой, и, как бы Каллену ни хотелось убраться из Орлея, он понимал, что это первый раз, когда Андре попросил что-то.  
— Мы поедем, — сказал из-за его спины Коул, и Андре вздрогнул, неловко дёрнул ногой, едва не теряя равновесие.  
— Поедем, — подтвердил Каллен. — С утра сообщим остальным. Думаю, это не займёт много времени.  
Демон улыбнулась, не открывая глаз.  
Отправляться полным отрядом показалось ему напрасной тратой сил, поэтому солдат Инквизиции, что были с ними, он направил по прежнему маршруту, в Скайхолд. Для обычной проверки ему было достаточно несколько человек.  
Дориан возвращаться вперёд с остальными отказался, хотя только вчера рассказывал всем желающим послушать о преимуществах пуховых перин перед каменно-твёрдой землёй. Желающих было немного, кровати дома ждали всех, поэтому Дориан довольно быстро закончил монолог. А теперь он добровольно соглашался продлить свои мучения.  
— Ну не могу же я оставить вас без присмотра, командор, — сказал Дориан, когда Каллен вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Кто знает, в каком состоянии я найду вас на этот раз.  
Каллен смутился, отводя глаза.  
— Что не отвечает на вопрос — почему с нами едет _это_? — Демон стояла совсем рядом, и Каллен едва удержался от того, чтобы сделать шаг в сторону. Она смотрела на Коула, который гладил её лошадь по носу и что-то ей нашёптывал.  
— Коулу, — с нажимом ответил Каллен, — я всецело доверяю.  
«А тебе — нет» осталось несказанным, и демон поморщилась.  
— Доверяй ему подальше от меня, — сказала она. Поводья из рук Коула она едва ли не выдрала.  
Кажется, демон так и не рассказала нормально, почему она так ненавидит Коула. Но того, похоже, это не особо и волновало; он пробормотал что-то под нос и вернулся к своей лошади.  
На то, чтобы добраться до границ владений Андре у них ушёл почти день — в почти абсолютном молчании.  
Дориан с демоном не разговаривали. В последнее время она предпочитала исключительно общество брата, будто расставание в Вал Гаморде показалось ей слишком длительным.  
Уже начало темнеть, когда они наконец добрались до небольшой деревеньки.  
— Таверна на другом конце, — сказал Андре, когда они сбавили ход. — Там можно переночевать, а с утра уже отправляться в поместье. Это недалеко.  
— Кровать, — мечтательно сказал Дориан. — Я знал, что сделал правильный выбор. Меня ждёт кровать.  
Андре негромко засмеялся.  
— Не думаю, что здесь она подойдёт под ваши стандарты.  
— Мои стандарты, — с напускной тоской ответил Дориан, — в последнее время катастрофически упали. Вы себе не представляете.  
Народа в таверне было немного, поэтому, к облегчению Каллена, особого внимания они не привлекли. Даже стол в закутке нашёлся, подальше от чужих глаз. Каллен едва успел заметить, как перед этим блеснула монетка в пальцах Андре.  
— Он нас знает на самом деле, — сказал тот, когда они все расселись. — Мы здесь часто останавливались, когда делали объезды. Помнишь последний раз, Каролин?  
Демон улыбнулась ему, кивая. В глазах у неё не было ни намёка на то, что она хоть что-то помнила, но Андре обхватил её за плечи и, подтянув ближе, на секунду уткнулся ей в шею.  
Жест выглядел настолько не по-братски, что Каллен невольно отвёл взгляд. Дориан, сидевший рядом с ним, негромко хмыкнул.  
— Орлейцы, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Каллена, но развивать мысль не стал. Зато, кажется, пнул под столом Коула, который только открыл рот.  
Каллен окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.  
Впрочем, от него это и не требовалось — через мгновение принесли еду, и, глядя на огромные тарелки с горячим мясом, Каллен стал понимать тоску Дориана.  
Иногда плотный ужин и тёплая постель стоили того.  
Таверна наполнялась людьми медленно, но их разговоры стали слышны — кто-то болтал об урожае, кто-то рассказывал о новостях из мира: ещё не выбрали Жрицу, Инквизитор давно не выходил в люди, а императрица Селина была неправа. Здесь, должно быть, оставались поддерживающие Гаспара.  
— Я видел его, — яростно шептал какой-то парень; за длинными волосами он прятал уши. — Точно тебе говорю.  
— Перебрал, вот и видел всякие глупости.  
— Не глупости. Этот предвестник скорби.  
— Да. Конечно. Скорбь предвещают именно маленькие мальчики, — ответили ему. Девушка, воин: у стола Каллен заметил меч. — Чтобы ты знал — я видела и мальчиков, и девочек, и стариков, потому что сейчас, глупая твоя голова, все одиноки, брошены и беженцы. Едва не было войны!  
— Была война, — возразил эльф. — Просто не та, которую все ждали.  
Слова о войне заглушил шум разбитой тарелки.  
Слушать Каллен перестал после того, как в истории о потерянных мальчиках добавились рассказы о гноме с волшебным кольцом, о разговаривающем драконе и о храмовнике, который на самом деле был магом.  
Люди болтали разное.  
Несмотря на всю разность их компании, и словно бы в противоречие долгому молчанию, заговорили все сразу: Андре начал вспоминать истории, связанные с этими местами, их детство с Каролин и приключения, которые они находили в каждом переулке. Девушка в его рассказах — сестра, которую он так любил, — была весёлой, живой, и ничуть не походила на отстранённого демона. Девушка из рассказов Андре была мертва, и осознавать это стало неожиданно грустно.  
— Она свет, — сказал Коул. — Она свет, солнце, её тепло греет всех, кто видит, в её волосах красные цветы, в её волосах кровь, кровь на её лице, пусто, темно, вернись ко мне, вернись, вернись.  
Вместо того чтобы возмутиться, Андре улыбнулся  
— Она вернулась.  
Демон, подыгрывая, на секунду опустила взгляд и прижалась щекой к его плечу._ _

__С рассветом Каллен зашёл проверить лошадей. Он знал, что проснулся слишком рано — его спутники привыкли засиживаться допоздна и вставать, когда солнце стояло уже высоко в небе. И если в дороге свои привычки они не проявляли, то в таверне, там, где их не преследовала опасность на каждом шагу, уступал уже Каллен.  
Он решил пройтись между домов: большая часть деревни должна была уже проснуться, но, к его удивлению, все ставни на домах были плотно прикрыты, а провалы в окнах темнели. Шум доносился только от кузницы.  
— Светлячки освещают ночь, — сказал Коул.  
Каллен глубоко вздохнул и нарочито медленно повернул голову. Коул сидел на столбе у забора и болтал ногами.  
— Не спится?  
— Спать странно. Я не привык. Варрик меня учит! Он говорит: закрывай глаза, думай о чём-то хорошем, считай нагов. Но в Скайхолде нет нагов. И кроликов тоже нет. Я попытался считать котов, но они слишком быстро закончились.  
— И этой ночью, — попытался угадать Каллен, — ты считал светлячков.  
— Да! Они не заканчивались.  
Наверное, это было хорошо, но найтись с ответом было сложно. Каллен вскинул голову, выглядывая солнце, и решил потренироваться, пока было время.  
Когда послышались первые сонные голоса, Каллен как раз оттирал мокрым полотенцем шею. Он приветливо кивнул Андре и, больше для него, поздоровался с демоном.  
— Мне присоединиться?  
— Твоя рука, — предупреждающе сказала демон.  
— Не треснет от нескольких взмахов меча. Даже больше, моя дорогая сестрица, это полезно для таких калек, как я.  
Она несильно ударила его кулаком в плечо, а Андре перехватил её за ладонь и поднёс пальцы к губам.  
— Если ты пытаешься так меня раздобрить, _мой дорогой братец_ , то тебе понадобиться что-то большее, чем простой поцелуй.  
— Как насчёт твоей книги заклинаний?  
Демон выглядела удивлённой, и Каллен замер, вслушиваясь.  
— Моя книга?  
— И все твои вещи. У нас дома, куда мы едем — и мы поедем, как только сэр Каллен закончит тренировку, а сэр Дориан — крутиться перед зеркалом. Так как зеркало показывает мне что-то странное, я предпочту меч.  
Возможно, это было чем-то вроде укора, но Каллен усмехнулся. Ехать они могли и сразу, но он позволил подготовке растянуться ещё немного: всем им требовался отдых.  
Один день ничего не решал.  
В деревне болтали, что после нашествия демонов стало хуже: зелёный свет в небе, разрывы, всё это и так пугало людей, и они стали уходить. На юг, в горы, в Скайхолд.  
— Половина ферм опустела, — говорил коренастый мужчина, так громко, что все на него оборачивались. Он шагал по улице, бурно жестикулируя, будто и движения могли бы убедить его собеседника. — Животные бродят без дела. И я думаю, что плохого, если я возьму парочку?  
— Они не твои.  
— Они уже ничейные. Хозяева не вернутся. Никто не вернётся на эту проклятую землю.  
Лицо Андре потемнело, и Каллен ободряюще коснулся его плеча. Они закончили тренировку — Коул ушёл к Дориану, как только появилась демон, и пора было уже собираться. Лошади стояли уже снаряжённые, когда мимо прошли селяне.  
— Земля без хозяина всегда пустеет, — сказал Андре.  
— Так почему бы тебе не вернуться?  
— Каролин нужна Инквизиции, а я нужен ей. — Он нахмурился, словно пытался отогнать какую-то мысль. — Я бы остался. Но не могу.  
Можно было сказать ему: надавить чуть сильнее, убедить, что люди нуждаются в уверенной руке, в человеке, который присматривал бы за ними, переживал бы их проблемы, как свои. С поддержкой Инквизиции, с помощью Жозефины, Андре сделал бы многое, но все его желания упирались в демона.  
Та смотрела на него со странной ревностью в глазах.  
— Возвращайтесь домой, — посоветовал Каллен. — Может, там вы примите решение.  
Может, там он сможет хоть немного избавиться от опасного влияния. _Вспомнить_._ _

__Опустение стало заметно только через несколько часов: на дороге лежали поваленные деревья, которые, пусть и не мешали путникам на конях, помешали бы повозкам. Но листья на ветках пожухли, а значит, уже давно никто даже не проезжал по этой дороге.  
— Пойдём дальше, — сказал Андре. — Как приедем, отправлю людей, чтобы расчистили здесь всё.  
Только чем дальше они продвигались, тем яснее было, что просто расчисткой дорог здесь дело не обойдётся. Несколько раз им попадался ещё не одичавший скот.  
— Животные ушли с пастбищ, — растерянно сказал Андре. — Я думал, в деревне преувеличивают. Мало ли, кто-то упустил пару коров…  
Пару стад, разве что. Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем меньше было живности. Ни одного человека они так и не встретили. Андре с каждой минутой всё сильнее и сильнее темнел лицом.  
Ферма была процветающей, ухоженной — когда-то. Сейчас там царило странное запустение, стояла такая тишина, что у Каллена невольно зазвенело в ушах. Андре спешился и торопливо зашагал к ближайшему дому.  
Дверь была не заперта и открылась, стоило ему прикоснуться к ней пальцами.  
— Думаю, мне стоит пойти первому. — Каллен осторожно оттёр его плечом в сторону и достал меч. Краем глаза он заметил, как Дориан размял пальцы.  
Все их старания были напрасны — в доме было пусто, причём уже давно. Ровный слой пыли покрывал всё кругом, и Каллен шагнул вперёд, оставляя на полу следы.  
— На ограбление не похоже, — пробормотал Андре. Каллен обернулся. Андре стоял в дверях и растерянно осматривался. Демон сжимала его руку.  
Но он был прав — ни перевёрнутых полок и шкафов или разбитой посуды, вещи были разложены аккуратно. На столе стояли тарелки, будто кто-то готовился к ужину, а в очаге осталась неубранная зола; будто обитатели просто встали и ушли, оставив всё на месте.  
— Пусто, — сказал Коул. — Везде пусто.  
— В остальных домах тоже?  
Коул неопределённо пожал плечами и поёжился, будто ему было холодно, хотя от ветерка, задувавшего в приоткрытые ставни, не страдал даже вечно мёрзнущий Дориан.  
— Ничего не осталось, пусто, никого нет, не хватает…  
— Чего? — попытался спросить Каллен, но демон уже оборвала его раздражённым:  
— Мы заметили, что тут никого нет!  
Для неё это было настолько непривычно, что Андре покосился в её сторону. Она поджала губы и отвернулась, только ещё крепче сжала руку брата.  
Коул побродил по комнате, сел сначала на один стул, потом внезапно оказался на втором.  
— Они были, а потом их не было.  
Иногда он говорил длинными предложениями, но когда переживал, замыкался в себе и переходил на короткие, которые Каллен пытался складывать как кусочки мозаики. Иногда получалось, иногда — как сейчас — не очень.  
— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Андре; глаза у него нервно поблёскивали. — Каллен, я извиняюсь за задержку, но мы можем проехать до следующей фермы?  
Каллен коротко кивнул — ему это тоже не нравилось.  
Ехали они быстро, галопом, не сбавляя скорости, но, когда они добрались до следующей, уже начало темнеть.  
Кругом было всё то же запустение, что и на первой ферме. Скот разошёлся, проломив в некоторых местах ограду, инструменты валялись неубранными.  
Дориан спрыгнул с лошади, привязал её к плетню и, пройдя чуть вперёд, опустился на корточки перед лестницей, ведущей в дом.  
— Не думаю, что отсюда все ушли по своей воле, — мрачно сказал он. На досках тёмно-бурыми застарелыми пятнами змеилась цепочка, ведущая в дом.  
Заканчивалась она тёмным пятном, пропитавшим половик у входа, и Каллен осторожно перешагнул его, осматриваясь. Вот только ничего больше не выбивалось из картинки, всё было как копия первого дома. Вещи, пыль — всё было на месте. Все, кроме людей.  
— Надо осмотреть окрестности, — сказал он негромко — в тишине был бы слышен даже шёпот. — Но это не сегодня.  
— Нам придётся где-то заночевать, — напомнил ему Дориан. — Мы не успеем вернуться в деревню, а гнать лошадей в темноте — самоубийство.  
— Отъедем и разобьём лагерь, — ответил Каллен. Оставаться здесь на ночь он не собирался. От этого места мурашки бежали по спине. Он бы предпочёл демонов, разбойников, что-то конкретное и определённое, а не нечто невидимое и гнетущее.  
— Вы определённо имеете что-то против кроватей. Или вам так не нравится, когда я провожу в них время? — Дориан улыбнулся уголком рта, когда Каллен покосился на него.  
Андре, осматривавший соседние комнаты, вернулся, и демон шла за ним по пятам.  
— Я бы всё равно хотел осмотреться, — сказал он. — Хотя бы полчаса. Особой разницы они не сыграют, но я не хочу уезжать просто так.  
В голосе у него прорывалось отчаяние, и Каллен запоздало вспомнил, что это была его земля и, что важнее, это были его люди. Было куда проще воспринимать Андре как придаток к демону, предмет для манипуляции.  
Он слишком много общался с Лелианой.  
— За полчаса мы много не обойдём, — предупредил Каллен.  
— Значит, разделимся, — упрямо сказал Андре. — Может, осталось хоть что-то… А завтра можно будет вернуться на первую ферму и начать поиски оттуда. Или доехать до деревни, расспросить жителей.  
Он едва мог устоять на месте, и сон в эту ночь ему явно не грозил. Но Каллен всё же колебался.  
— Это не самая удачная идея. Мы не знаем, не остался ли кто-нибудь здесь, и…  
— Мы бы услышали, — настойчиво сказал Андре. — Пожалуйста. Я должен узнать.  
Каллен не смог.  
— Полчаса, — повторил он, — а потом мы уезжаем. Я не хочу, чтобы мы оставались здесь на ночь. Нас слишком мало.  
Андре слабо улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Каролин, — позвал он, и демон моментально оказалась рядом, будто появилась из ниоткуда, как Коул. — Подожди в доме.  
Это предложение её явно не привело в восторг.  
— Нет, — ответила она, — даже не думай.  
Каллен не сомневался, что больше всего ей сейчас хочется вцепиться Андре в воротник и повторять: «Мой-мой-мой».  
Ему же больше всего хотелось отвернуться, потому что Андре обнял её за плечи, приблизился к лицу.  
— Пожалуйста, — с напором повторил он, — подожди меня здесь. Я скоро вернусь.  
Таким независимым Каллен его не видел. Демон, судя по всему, тоже, потому что она отступила растерянно, освобождаясь от его рук.  
Только для Андре всё равно было поздно. Потому что только теперь Каллен понял, что если его освободить, он всё равно будет к ней возвращаться, снова и снова.  
Круг замкнулся.  
— Хорошо, — неуверенно сказала она. — Скоро.  
Они вышли из дома, оставив демона внутри.  
Каллен прошёл по двору, заглянул в соседний дом, такой же молчаливый и пустой. Всё это казалось тратой времени. Они искали, не осознавая, что именно ищут. Всё было неправильно.  
Когда-то семья здесь жила в достатке: дом был хорошо обставлен, но ощущение уюта словно пропало вместе с хозяевами. Ни занавески, ни картины на стенах, ни свечи и резные фигурки на полках не могли добавить живости в раз опустевшую комнату. Здесь так явственно чего-то не хватало, что Каллен с трудом подавил зуд пошарить по полкам, поискать. Вместо этого он только внимательнее проверил углы, пусть и точно знал, что никто не выпрыгнет на него из-за спины. Здесь давно никого не было.  
Кровати были аккуратно застелены, а в другой комнате — разворошены, а покрывало сбито, и Каллен склонился, приподняв пыльную ткань. Под ней была только деревянная игрушка, тоже резная, но сделанная с меньшим мастерством, чем вещи на полках — должно быть, кто-то из хозяев был плотником.  
Ему почему-то вспомнились резные фигурки Ренье.  
Резкий звук застал его именно так: застывшим, с фигуркой в руке, но вместо неизвестной твари на пороге оказалась знакомая.  
Демон. Бледная, с расширенными глазами; на лоб падала выбившаяся прядь волос, а по подолу юбки протянулась полоса грязи.  
В глазах Каллена она никогда ещё так не походила на человека.  
— Что… — начал было он, но сбился. — Кто-то пострадал?  
— Нет. Нет, я не знаю. — Демон сердито поджала губы, а потом разом выдохнула, будто пыталась прийти в себя. — Его присутствие почти неощутимо, но он здесь. И он очень, очень голоден. — Пальцами она сильнее стискивала себя за плечи. — Как же он голоден.  
— Демон?  
Она коротко кивнула.  
Разделяться было не просто плохой идеей. Если здесь и правда осел демон, это было чудовищной ошибкой. Каллен спешно вышел из дома. _Каролин_ он едва ли не тащил за собой за предплечье, и та, зашипев, вырвалась. Нужно было найти остальных, собраться, но громкий звук мог привлечь нежелательное внимание. Особенно если не знать, чего ждать.  
— Демон голода? — тихо спросил Каллен, направляясь к одному из домов. Кажется, туда зашли Дориан с Коулом.  
— Это легко предположить. Но я не скажу наверняка. Он голоден, он жаждет и он силён. Он…  
— Съел всех, кто здесь был, — добавил Коул.  
Шляпа не прикрывала его лицо, и он тоже выглядел встревоженным — то и дело оглядывался, словно слышал какой-то звук, но никак не мог найти его источник. Из-за этого голова у него дёргалась, как не могла бы дёргаться у нормального человека. Он будто дрожал.  
Дориан показался в проёме, когда Каллен уже хотел задать вопрос.  
— Там только кровь. Человеческая. — Он спустился, зажав в руке посох, и на мгновение Каллен отвлёкся. Вросшие под кожу рефлексы всё равно заставляли так резко реагировать на готового к бою мага.  
— Он жил там. В том доме. — Коул дёрнулся ещё раз, и Дориан потянул его за край шляпы, словно отвлекая. — В доме, да. Я… я не хочу его слушать. Могу, но не хочу, его голод слишком…  
— Манит, — закончила Каролин. — Грызёт.  
— Не хочу, я не хочу, мне не нравится…  
Дориан схватил его ладонью за шею и привлёк к себе — он начал что-то яростно шептать ему на ухо, но Каллен не мог расслышать, что именно. Это было не важно, его волновало другое.  
Андре так и не появлялся.  
— Нужно уходить, — тихо сказал Дориан, так и не выпустив Коула. — Ему плохо. И ей тоже.  
Каролин металась. Её тоже потряхивало, нижняя губа дрожала, а руками она комкала край платья; взгляд же её был направлен в сторону оставшегося дома.  
— Демон там?  
— Да. И там, — добавила она, обернувшись, — там мой брат.  
Она сорвалась и побежала — быстрее, чем человек, словно и не касаясь земли. Трава не пригибалась после её шага, и Каллен, сжав зубы, последовал. Этот дом стоял в отдалении, выглядел наименее заброшенным, большим, но среди комнат они могли заплутать, в тесном пространстве Дориан был бы ограничен, и Каллен ухватил Каролин за руку, не давая забраться по лестнице вверх.  
— Там мой брат, храмовник, — повторила она. — Я убью тебя, если не отпустишь.  
— Не отпущу. Врываться туда опасно.  
Одного её удара хватило, чтобы Каллен отлетел на десяток шагов. Он больно приземлился на локоть и тут же начал подниматься. Дориан склонился рядом, и чуть приглядевшись, Каллен заметил мерцающий щит вокруг.  
Но Каролин не зашла внутрь. Просто не успела — дверь раскрылась, и на крыльце появился Андре.  
— О, вы уже тут, — сказал он. — Я начал переживать. Нашли что-нибудь?  
Левый рукав его рубашки пропитался кровью.  
Дориан бессвязно выругался.  
— Сэр Каллен, — продолжил Андре; по лестнице он спускался, тяжело припадая на ногу, — я нашёл ребёнка. Родители бросили его здесь совсем одного. Нужно забрать его с собой.  
На Каролин он не смотрел, он, казалось Каллену, вообще не смотрел — взгляд его блуждал, а в руке он сжимал один из своих кинжалов. Он поднял его, обернулся, и из-за двери правда показался ребёнок, мальчик, худой настолько, что казался высушенным до костей. В следующее мгновение Каролин закричала — Андре, потрепав мальчика по волосам, отвернул окровавленный край рубашки и срезал кусок мяса так, словно ему не было больно. В полутьме блеснула кость.  
Каллена передёрнуло, когда ребёнок радостно сунул себе это в рот.  
— Сможешь сбить его заклинанием? — спросил он Дориана. — Эту… тварь.  
Тот кивнул и сосредоточился.  
Огонь на его пальцах скрутился в шар, но Андре стоял прямо на пути любого удара. Он словно прикрывал демона, защищал, и нужно было отвлечь его любой ценой.  
— Каролин, — позвал Каллен. — Забери его.  
Она простёрла руки, а потом опустила их.  
— Это моё, — сказала она. — Это — моё. Ты не имеешь права брать моё.  
Ребёнок облизнулся, провёл ладошкой по губам, размазывая чужую кровь.  
— Он сам ко мне пришёл.  
— Он отдал себя мне.  
— Да? — Демон склонил голову набок. — Тогда тебя нужно убрать.  
Это случилось одновременно — он выплюнул что-то изо рта, а потом ещё раз. Каролин вздрогнула, как от удара, но Андре тоже пошевелился; нож в его руке поднялся, будто он снова хотел что-то срезать. Вместо этого он направил его на демона.  
Он не успел.  
Рука демона пробила его насквозь; вышла из-за спины, сжимая что-то, оттолкнула — когда Андре заваливался назад, в ладони демон сжимал его сердце.  
— Дориан, — приказал Каллен, потому что другого шанса могло и не быть. — Бей.  
Огненный шар впился в демона вместе с чем-то другим. Тот покачнулся, отряхиваясь от огня, как от чего-то живого, раскрыл рот в бессловесном крике, а потом, схватившись за голову, попытался убежать — он врезался в дверной косяк и взорвался.  
Каллен закрыл лицо от яркой вспышки, а когда опустил руку, Каролин уже стояла на коленях около тела Андре, не обращая внимания, что под ним растекается кровавая лужа, пачкая ей платье.  
Она прижала ладонь к дыре в его груди, потом встряхнула, будто не могла понять, что с ним.  
— Каролин… — позвал Дориан.  
В первые секунды Каллен подумал, что она не услышала, но она подняла голову, моргнула — и по её щеке скатилась слеза. Каролин растерянно сморгнула, провела пальцем по коже, оставляя кровавый отпечаток. А потом сделала резкий вздох, и вслед за первой слезой покатилась вторая, третья…  
Каролин пыталась дышать, но получалось слабо, прерывисто хрипло. Она уже не смотрела на Андре. Вместо этого она не могла отвести взгляда от своих дрожащих ладоней, которые она подняла перед собой.  
Она издала долгий протяжный стон, и это разбило ступор, в котором оказался Каллен. Он сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, но замер, потому попросту не знал, что делать в этой ситуации, в _такой_ ситуации. Она оплакивала потерянную игрушку? Брата? Человека, которого любила?  
Бывали вещи, о которых Церковь не рассказывала, потому что эти вещи не могли существовать. И, кажется, Каллен только что увидел одну из них.  
Краем глаза он видел Дориана, который точно так же неуверенно замер. А через секунду перед ним мелькнула широкополая шляпа. Коул, не обращая внимания на кровь, плюхнулся на пол около Андре, напротив Каролин. Каллен уже собрался вмешаться: уж если она яростно реагировала на его присутствие в обычное время, то теперь оно лучше точно не сделает.  
Но в этот момент Коул наклонился и обнял её.  
Каролин тут же замерла, затихла, будто объятие для неё было чем-то чужеродным, как и слёзы. Но в следующую секунду осознала, кто именно её обнимает, и с силой оттолкнула Коула, отшатнулась сама и, покачнувшись, поднялась на ноги. На лице у неё был написан ужас вперемешку с отвращением.  
Каллен смотрел совершенно беспомощно; её всегда идеальная причёска окончательно растрепалась, лицо было в слезах и крови.  
Она опустила взгляд на тело Андре и снова начала задыхаться. Коул тут же оказался рядом, и Каллен дёрнулся к ним, но Дориан опустил руку ему на плечо, останавливая. Он обернулся, и Дориан коротко покачал головой.  
Каролин замерла, напряглась, но не стронулась с места. Выглядела она с каждой секундой всё больше и больше растерянной.  
— Она моя, — тихо сказал Коул. — Она моя, и он её не тронет. Ей не должно быть больно, она будет улыбаться, ей больше никогда не будет больно…  
Каролин наконец вздохнула, всхлипнула — и заплакала навзрыд. Из нового объятия Коула она не вырывалась.  
Дориан потянул Каллена в сторону, и тот послушался.  
Они зашли за дом, так, чтобы оставить других наедине, и Каллен прерывисто вздохнул. Руки у него тряслись — не так, как у Каролин, конечно, но заметно. Дориан отследил его взгляд.  
— Никогда не знал, что делать с женскими слезами, — поделился он с Калленом. — Знаете, это ещё одна причина, по которой я бы никогда не женился.  
Она не женщина, хотел сказать Каллен. Она не женщина, а демон.  
Но слова не шли на язык.  
— Я, пожалуй, тоже, — ответил Каллен вместо этого.  
Стемнело окончательно, но торопиться хоть куда-то смысла уже не было.  
Они ждали и ждали, пока их не окликнули. Коул шёл первый. На его рубашке проступали кровавые отпечатки ладоней, и он махнул рукой, подзывая к себе.  
Сказать по правде, Каллен ждал, что Каролин как обычно щёлкнет пальцами, чтобы привести себя в порядок, прежде чем показаться им на глаза. Но ей, похоже, и в голову это не пришло.  
Она стояла спиной к дому, спиной к телу, но Каллен видел, что поза изменилась: Андре лежал на спине, ладонями прикрывая дыру в груди.  
— Маг, — сказала Каролин хрипло, — зажги костёр.  
Им не надо была задавать вопрос, зачем. Увезти тело они бы не смогли, а оставлять его в этом доме Каролин отказалась напрочь.  
— Я уже оставила его одного, — зло сказала она. — Чем всё это закончилось?  
Она больше не плакала, но Каллен, стоя у костра рядом с ней, видел, как впиваются её ногти в ладони.  
Никто из них так и не уснул той ночью, и в обратный путь они двинулись с первыми лучами.  
Лошадь Андре была привязана к седлу Коула, и он ехал последним, будто не хотел напоминать никому о случившемся. Как будто это помогло бы.  
Через несколько часов Каролин пришпорила лошадь, догоняя Каллена.  
— Храмовник, — окликнула она. Что-то было нечестное в том, что он начал думать о ней по имени, а она о нём — нет. Тем не менее, он всё равно повернул к ней голову. — Я больше не буду помогать вам.  
Каллен едва не дёрнул поводья. Дориан, ехавший за ним, чуть прибавил ход, продолжая делать вид, что не подслушивает.  
— Но ты… — начал он. — Твой договор с Инквизитором…  
Первым инстинктом было уговорить. Вторым — заставить.  
Каролин с досадой помотала головой.  
— Прекрати, — велела она. — Скоро ты дойдёшь до того, что скажешь, будто теперь мне всё равно нечего терять.  
Каллен открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но она перебила его.  
— Мне есть, что терять. Мою жизнь, например. Она у меня осталась. Но дело всё равно не в этом.  
— Ты хотела вернуться в Тень, — напомнил он. Каролин горько усмехнулась.  
— Такой наивный, — сказала она, но за её словами не было обычной издёвки, будто она просто пыталась следовать своему обычному поведению. — Я буду разговаривать только с вашим Инквизитором. Что? Не хочешь попытаться уговорить меня? Заставить передумать?  
У неё потрескались губы, спутанные волосы она так и не расчесала, и смотрела она с вызовом.  
Каллен никогда не думал, что хоть какой-то демон сможет вызывать у него жалость, и Каролин это легко уловила.  
— Когда-нибудь тебя это и погубит, — с презрением сказала она.  
До Скайхолда она больше не произнесла ни слова.__

 _ _* * *__

 _ _Когда Каллен закончил отчёт, Лелиана нахмурилась. Они втроём стояли над картой, вот только без Инквизитора ставка командования казалась почти пустынной — Жозефина задумчиво смотрела поверх своих бумаг, Каллен переставлял фигурки, отвлекаясь хотя бы на такое действие. Стоять неподвижно у него не получалось.  
— Мы всё ещё можем её использовать, — сказала Лелиана.  
— Она откажется.  
— Если мы попросим, а не прикажем…  
— Я откажусь.  
Каллен вскинул голову, чтобы смотреть прямо на Лелиану, но та не уступила. Позади послышался тихий вздох Жозефины. Она прошла рядом, осторожно обогнув их по дуге, стала так, чтобы привлечь всё внимание, и поочерёдно посмотрела на обоих.  
Во всех её действиях — всегда, не только сейчас, — присутствовала непонятная Каллену грация; это не была ловкость, как в движениях лучников, не тихая опасность Лелианы. Нет, Жозефина двигалась, словно балансировала на льду, и после Харамширалла Каллен знал, что так ходило большинство в Орлее.  
— Я знаю, к чему это идёт, — Жозефина склонила голову, — но Инквизитор слишком занят, чтобы заниматься нашими распрями. Давайте обойдёмся без них.  
— Моё мнение все знают. Я говорил в начале, и ничего не изменилось. Демоны опасны. Даже если мы думаем, что контролируем их, мы ошибаемся.  
Даже если думаем, что она никак не может влиять. Тёмный коридор таверны иногда заставал Каллена во снах — коридор, стена и пустой взгляд Дориана.  
— Тем не менее, вы успешно устранили демонов. Это нужно использовать. Пренебрегать таким…  
Дверь распахнулась.  
Каролин подошла быстрыми, резкими шагами; короткие пряди скользнули по скуле, и она отвела их нетерпеливым взмахом. Волосы она срезала, как только приехала в Скайхолд, словно хотела отсечь и память тоже.  
Она срезала волосы, а Каллен запер её в темнице, поставив сторожить Коула. Он ждал, что сбежать она попытается ещё раньше, по дороге, и не надеялся, что Скайхолд задержит её надолго. Если договор с Инквизитором не имел больше значения, демон желания мог сотворить много боли в самом сердце Инквизиции.  
Оставлять её без присмотра было бы глупо.  
— Храмовник, — ухмыльнулась она.  
— Леди Каролин. Мы как раз обсуждаем…  
— Я знаю, что вы обсуждаете, посол. Можешь не тратить слова.  
Жозефина встретила взгляд, не вздрогнув, и опустила записи ниже, осторожно, чтобы не разлить воск с горящей свечи.  
— Инквизитор не выполнил то, о чём мы договаривались, — продолжила Каролин. — Андре мёртв. А значит, у меня есть должник.  
Каллен сжал губы так, что боль отдалась в челюсти.  
— Ты не имеешь права обвинять его. Он…  
— Я могу обвинять тебя, так? — Испытав первую эмоцию, Каролин словно решила не приглушать их больше: её злость можно было ощутить повисшей в воздухе. — Тогда моим должником ты и будешь.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
Это вызвало у неё смех — вовсе не мелодичный, как раньше, а сухой, кашляющий, _человеческий_.  
— Оружия достаточно, чтобы убить всех моих собратьев. О, не смотри так, храмовник. Если у меня не может быть моего, они тоже не получат. И я об этом позабочусь. Но раз Инквизитора здесь нет, то и решить никто не может.  
Каллен взглянул на Лелиану, и та вскинула брови, будто спрашивая. Он кивнул.  
— Может. Каролин, — позвала Лелиана. — Я могу кое-что тебе предложить.  
Только когда за ними закрылась дверь, Жозефина выдохнула.  
— Ты не одобряешь.  
— Ещё бы. Раньше мы ошибочно думали, что можем договориться с ней. Предложить демону достойную цену, а за это она не тронет нас. Мы лгали сами себе, но чувствовали себя так уверенно.  
Каллен перекатил на ладони фигурку ворона.  
— Теперь — продолжил он, — нет и этого. Она будет делать всё, что захочет.  
— Мстить.  
— Не думаю. Нет, месть — то, что она чувствует сейчас. А что будет через день? Через неделю, через две, когда она выйдет на рынок в Вал Руайо и захочет какое-то украшение? Когда она заедет в Рэдклифф и увидит там мага, который прячется за углом таверны, и подумает: что если выполнить одно его желание?  
Прикосновение Жозефины было мягким. Ей сопутствовал запах цветов, пряный и нежный; Каллен помнил этот запах, различал и в Убежище, и во время долгой дороги в Скайхолд. Тогда они шли — уставшие, разбитые, потерянные, шли вслед за Инквизитором через горы и снежные пустыни, потеряв сон и покой, а Жозефина помогала людям, поддерживала их и несла за собой шлейф цветочного запаха.  
— Лелиана не допустит, чтобы что-то случилось. Она сможет предложить цену, которая устроит Каролин, — и я тоже смогу. Одно из условий, — сказала Жозефина, — это владения семьи Дюран. Всё, что принадлежало Андре, теперь принадлежит ей.  
— Вы успели поговорить?  
— Хороший посол знает, что предложить, даже если не всегда знает — кому. Всё будет в порядке, Каллен. Вот увидишь. Теперь будет легче.  
У него такой уверенности не было.  
Им предстояло обсудить не только демонов, но разговор завяз на них, и Жозефина рассказала, что последние из эльфов вышли из темниц; они уже привыкли, успокоились, но вместо того, чтобы разойтись по своим кланам, они остались в Инквизиции.  
Маг, которого они вытащили из замороженной хижины, всё время просиживал в библиотеке — Скайхолд напоминал ему Круг, а Вивьен взяла над ним опеку, и помогала в исследованиях.  
— Трактат о влиянии воплощённых демонов уже есть в нашей библиотеке. И его запросили в Неварре. О, это будет чудесная сделка.  
Каллен только улыбался.  
Новостей из Орлея было немного, но закончили беседу они ближе к вечеру. Лелиана так и не появилась, но переживать за неё не выходило при всех обстоятельствах; из всех людей в Скайхолде она была одной из немногих, в чьих способностях Каллен не сомневался.  
Только добравшись до кабинета — у самой двери, — Каллен вдруг почувствовал, как огромный, тяжёлый груз сорвался с его плечей. Миссия, возложенная Инквизитором, больше не имела смысла. Выслеживать демонов, охотиться за ними — возможно, Каллен подготовит специальный отряд, который займётся этим.  
Но с демонами хотя бы на ближайшее время было покончено.  
Он отворил дверь, ожидая темноты, но внутри разливалось желтоватое сияние — на столе было зажжена свеча.  
В его кресле сидел Дориан.  
— Я думал, вы уже и не придёте, — сказал он. — Право слово, командор, даже вам полезен отдых.  
— Именно за ним я и шёл.  
— О. Отвлекаю?  
Взгляд у Дориана был лукавый, и Каллен покачал головой. Он сбросил верхнюю часть доспеха в угол, к другим вещам, свёл лопатки и выдохнул. Перед тем, как отдыхать, нужно было сделать ещё уйму вещей.  
— Ты хотел что-то спросить?  
— Просто проверить, что вы успешно добрались до места, — Дориан поднялся, — а то, знаете ли, с вами разное случается. Хотелось уверенности.  
— Ну. Я на месте.  
— Я заметил.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга — Дориан водил двумя пальцами по краю стола, а Каллен, как бы ни старался, не мог сосредоточиться. Его взгляд то и дело соскальзывал ниже, к изгибу шеи, но никак не поднимался выше губ.  
— Дориан, мне нужно…  
— Отдохнуть. Да, было бы ужасно невежливо отвлекать вас от сна, правда? Так что я спешно, пусть и с сожалением, вас покину. Но я так же рассчитываю, что вы не запрётесь в комнате, как в прошлый раз. — Он с деланным осуждением покачал головой. — Мне доставляет удовольствие наблюдать, как вы ходите между солдат с таким важным видом. Не лишайте меня этого.  
— Никогда, — сказал Каллен быстрее, чем рассчитывал.  
Ему показалось, что Дориан удивился.  
Когда он вышел, Каллен повернулся лицом к столу и с силой вжал ладони в столешницу; его окатывало волнами жара, но этот жар не был похож на тот давний, оставленный демоном гнева. Наверное, стоило открыть окно.  
Дверь скрипнула.  
— Ты забыл что-то? — спросил Каллен.  
Каждый шаг Дориана был медленным, выверенным, как и его слова:  
— На самом деле, Каллен, — тихо, заставляя вслушиваться, сказал он, — это вы кое-что забыли. Мой долг напомнить вам об одном разговоре.  
— Разговоре, — повторил Каллен.  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Дориан остановился. Его рука опустилась совсем рядом с ладонью Каллена, и Дориан склонился — достаточно близко, чтобы задевать губами кожу.  
— Я помню, что вы ответили на поцелуй.  
Он вздрогнул, выпрямился, невольно прижимаясь спиной к Дориану. Огонёк свечи перед ним вспыхнул и угас, будто по волшебству.  
_Возможно_ , по волшебству.  
— Дориан, — начал он, — я…  
Слов не находились.  
Каллену хотелось извиниться — пусть он не был виноват в произошедшем, просто Каролин решила одёрнуть его за счёт Дориана, но всё же он мог рассказать. Не умалчивать так долго.  
Но он не смог.  
Дориану его неуверенное молчание надоело довольно быстро.  
— Вы опять мыслите не в том направлении. — Голос у него был низкий, тягучий, каждое слово пробирало. — Вы думаете, я жду оправданий? Правда думаете, что они меня интересуют?  
Сейчас было самое время повернуться, посмотреть ему в глаза и да, оправдаться, закрыть этот вопрос. Каллен не мог пошевелиться.  
— Но что…  
Ладонь Дориана всё-таки сдвинулась, скользнула по столу, накрывая руку Каллена, сжимая пальцы. Его моментально окатило жаром.  
— Демону желаний, — начал Дориан, — никогда не надо ничего придумывать. Мы ведь говорили об этом. Она видит то, что уже есть, и предлагает тебе это. Достаточно просто сказать «да». Вы так уверены, что я не сказал «да»?  
Вопрос ещё не сорвался с губ Каллена, а Дориан уже глубоко вздохнул. Он стоял так близко, что даже такое движение Каллен чувствовал всем телом, и эта близость одурманила его не хуже, чем десяток сонных зелий. Без доспеха, без света он чувствовал себя в ловушке, но возможную дрожь в руке Дориан уже предупредил. Его ладонь сдвинулась чуть выше, а пальцы прижали внутреннюю сторону запястья.  
— Вам сейчас, — сказал Дориан, — нужно сказать «нет».  
Он замер, ожидая любого ответа, застыл вот так, ничего не требуя, только предлагая, губами всего в мгновении от прикосновения к шее. Пальцы на запястье жгли.  
Нужно было сказать «нет». Это был путь, известный Каллену, путь, который он выбирал раз за разом — простой, привычный, холодный.  
То, что Дориан сейчас отстранится, Каллен скорее почувствовал и рефлекторно двинулся назад, к теплу, подставляя шею под чужие губы. Он повторял «нет» уже так часто, что любое согласие выбивало почву из-под ног. Он сомневался так сильно, что уже не мог понять, когда для него всё изменилось.  
Задолго до того вечера в таверне.  
Каллен вздрогнул, когда кожу опалило поцелуем, но Дориан сжал руки — одну у него на запястье, а другой обхватил его поперёк тела, прижимая к себе. Он успокаивающе погладил, пусть то, что он делал с шеей, как целовал — не походило на успокоение, и от контраста Каллену стало сложно дышать. Ему хотелось развернуться, но это значило, что придётся отстраниться хотя бы на секунду. Поэтому он медлил, цепляясь за край стола, как за последнюю связь с реальностью.  
— Тише, — выдохнул Дориан, когда Каллен отклонил голову и подставил шею, — тише. Ох.  
Казалось, он успокаивал сам себя. Его собственная ладонь беспорядочно двигалась по телу Каллена — то он вжимал пальцы в рёбра, то опускал руку ниже, но тут же одёргивал себя, словно не знал, имеет ли право.  
Эта неуверенность придала Каллену сил: он всё же развернулся одним быстрым движением и притянул Дориана к себе.  
Они столкнулись бёдрами, зубами — поцелуй вышел скомканным, может быть, Дориан хотел бы как-то иначе, может быть, не так сразу, но Каллену нужно было — необходимо, как воздух, — прижать его как можно сильнее, стиснуть, почувствовать. Дав себе волю, он не мог остановиться и необъяснимо спешил. Слишком нервными, резкими были движения: Каллен протолкнул ногу между колен, потянул Дориана на себя, а сам отступил к столу, чтобы упереться хоть во что-то. Чужой вес придавил его немного, но эта тяжесть была именно тем, что хотелось почувствовать, она — и жадный, голодный поцелуй.  
На пол упала бутылка, покатилась чернильница, а рукой Дориан сбил несколько книг.  
— Это то, чего ты хочешь? — спросил он и притянул за затылок, надавил пальцами за ушами.  
Вместо ответа Каллен потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем. Его прошибало разными, не связанными друг с другом эмоциями: удовольствием, раздражением, страхом. Они накатывали волнами, и Каллен чувствовал себя так, словно ему пришлось дышать водой.  
Одежда Дориана была слишком сложной, пальцы тут же запутались в бесконечных завязках, и, бросив их, Каллен просто прижался бедром, пахом, а Дориан, опустив голову ему на шею, мучительно выдохнул. Он сам тёрся, его возбуждение сложно было не ощутить, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить, он снова спросил, старательно, осторожно выталкивая слова:  
— Каллен? Это то, чего ты хочешь?  
Ладонью он провёл по бедру, завёл к члену и прижал так, что Каллен со свистом выпустил воздух.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Да, да, о Создатель. — Он снова быстро, жёстко поцеловал Дориана и зашептал в губы: — Да. Я хочу.  
Звуки вокруг прекратились, а Дориан, глядя прямо ему в глаза, кивнул.  
Каллена окатило холодом.  
Он стоял в кабинете, упираясь ладонями в стол, а горящая свеча на его столе несколько раз вздрогнула, разгоняя по стенам длинные тени.  
Рядом с пальцами Каллен заметил чернильницу. Ему понадобилось всё его самообладание, чтобы не столкнуть её на пол.  
— Получилось даже интереснее, чем я думала.  
Голос на этот раз был женский, и Каллен настороженно вскинулся.  
Каролин стояла, прислоняясь спиной к закрытой двери, которую — Каллен точно помнил — закрыл за собой Дориан. Улыбка у неё на лице была злой.  
— Опять ты? — выдохнул он.  
— А ты ждал кого-то ещё? — Каролин отвела волосы с лица — короткие пряди теперь всё время выбивались. — Ах нет, как же я могла забыть. Уже дождался.  
Каллен прерывисто выдохнул. Его потряхивало, от перевозбуждения, от внезапного возвращения в реальность, от растерянности.  
Она подошла поближе, молча встала напротив, выжидая, пока он наконец не возьмёт себя в руки и не поднимет на неё глаза.  
— Зачем? — спросил Каллен. У него не было сил злиться. Всё никак не получалось отделить сон от реальности, осознать, что Дориана тут нет — и _не было_.  
Или был, но ушёл до того, как успел сказать хоть что-то.  
Каролин пожала плечами.  
— Ты мой должник, я же сказала. А это значит, если мне захочется развлечься за твой счёт, я так и сделаю. Что тут непонятного?  
Ничего, мог ответить Каллен. Ответил бы раньше, когда она была в его голове демоном, а не Каролин. Когда на её лице всегда было написано полное безразличие, а не эмоции. Эмоции, с которыми она ничего не могла поделать, потому что не научилась их скрывать, не поняла, _как_ их нужно скрывать.  
Она стала уязвима.  
— И ты вынудила меня…  
— О, милый, — она засмеялась, высоко вскинув голову, открывая шею, — нет. Я не заставляю. Никогда не заставляю, я только предлагаю взять то, что ты хочешь. И если ты помнишь…  
Сжать руку на открытом горле было слишком просто, Каллен сдавил, чуть приподняв её, но, услышав хриплый выдох, отпустил.  
— И это всё? Всё, на что ты способен?  
— Я не демон желания, чтобы выполнять твоё, — отозвался Каллен. — А ты слишком явно хочешь умереть. Раньше ты не хотела возвращаться в Тень таким путём.  
Лицо Каролин искривилось, то ли от боли, то ли от отчаяния.  
— До сих пор не понял? — яростно спросила она. — Я не могу вернуться в Тень.  
Это была не истерика, это была сконцентрированная злость, направленная только на него, и, тем не менее, Каллен молчал и слушал.  
Она никогда ещё не была такой честной.  
— Я стала слишком человеком. — Она в очередной раз откинула прядь волос с лица, то ли вытирая глаза, то ли нет. — Я чувствовала их всё хуже и хуже, я путалась. Что, нравится слушать о моих ошибках?  
Худшее, что мог Каллен сделать сейчас, — это ответить на её провокацию.  
— Поэтому ты не почувствовала Голод тогда, — сказал он, — пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Каролин посмотрела на него почти что с ненавистью. Только теперь он уже не был уверен, кого из них двоих она на самом деле ненавидела.  
— Ты считаешь, что я виноват в его смерти?  
— Ты разрешил ему ехать с нами. Ты дал мне взять его с собой. — Она снова говорила как человек, обиженно, обвиняюще. Каллен всё никак не мог привыкнуть — никогда не сможет, наверно, это слишком странно звучало из её уст. — Из-за тебя я лишилась своего. Ты же любишь справедливость? С моей стороны было справедливо показать тебе то, что никогда не будет твоим, храмовник.  
— Почему ты до сих пор зовёшь меня храмовником? — спросил Каллен.  
Было проще не отвечать на её нападки, а переводить темы, цепляться к отдельным словам. Раньше Каролин дразнила его за это, сейчас она путалась в оттенках эмоций, которые не привыкла испытывать, не получала подпитки своей ярости, и сбивалась.  
Она протяжно выдохнула.  
— Потому что ты храмовник. Ты всегда им был и всегда останешься. Ты перестал смердеть лириумом, да. А перестал ли ты бояться магии? Перестал ли хвататься за меч всякий раз, как слышал заклинание? Стал ли ты жить для себя, а не для Ордена?  
— Я… — начал он и умолк, потому что она ему не врала. Ни разу.  
— Ты научился делать вид, что живёшь, научился исполнять любые приказы Инквизиции. Но ты так и не узнал, как делать первый шаг. Ты сомневаешься. Ты целиком состоишь из сомнений. Выпить ли лириум? Верить ли своим людям? Слушать ли Кассандру? Убить ли демона? _Сказать ли Дориану?_ Поэтому ты сколько угодно можешь делать вид, что ты лучше и благородней всех. Тешь себя. Но мы оба знаем правду.  
Каллен промолчал, но стиснул руку в кулак — просто чтобы сдержаться.  
— Впрочем, это уже не важно. — Она улыбнулась совсем невесёлой улыбкой, отступила к двери. — Ваш посол был прав. Они придумали, какую цену мне можно предложить. Я уезжаю на рассвете, так что можешь считать это нашим прощанием.  
Это было не то, чем Каллен хотел закончить всю историю.  
— Ты права, — негромко сказал он ей вслед, и Каролин замерла, медленно поворачиваясь к нему. — Я много где ошибся. И со своими решениями, и во всём, что случилось после. Потому что люди ошибаются — и учатся на своих ошибках, чтобы иметь шанс потом всё исправить.  
— Как? — Она посмотрела на него, будто сейчас Каллен мог ответить на любой вопрос. — Как, если то, что произошло, уже нельзя исправить?  
Он знал, что она видит. Он знал, что ближайшие годы она будет видеть лицо Андре в любой толпе и просыпаться в слезах, и ненавидеть окружающий мир, потому что он не уберёгся.  
— Возможно, не для себя. Возможно, для других. — Он наконец отступил. — Я думаю, ты уже понимаешь это лучше, чем хочешь признавать.  
Каролин смерила его долгим оценивающим взглядом, а потом фыркнула.  
— Главное, не иди в проповедники с подобными речами. Это ужасно.  
Из башни на стену он вышел вслед за ней. Уже почти стемнело; ветер усилился и окончательно растрепал ей волосы, но на этот раз она будто и не заметила.  
— Хорошей дороги, леди Каролин, — сказал Каллен. — А теперь прошу прощения, мне надо кое с кем наконец поговорить.  
В сумерках ему показалось, что она улыбнулась.  
— Посмотрим, на сколько хватит твоей решительности, — ответила она. — Не смею больше задерживать… командор._ _


End file.
